Yami no Yume
by Anjiru
Summary: Tea keeps having weird dreams about Yami Bakura and it might be connected to a card Marik discovered in Egypt. (Yami BakuraTea) READ NOTE INSIDE PLEASE!
1. I've Never Had A Dream Come True

**Author's Notes:**  I_ had a horrible experience a few months ago!  My entire hard drive was wiped out due to an unknown virus and I had just taken down my stories to re-write them.  Sadly, I lost all of my work and for weeks I was too depressed to re-write everything.  (Also because I'd lost my stories more then once on ff.net, I was close to giving up forever)  By a miracle, when I was cleaning out my desk, I came across some dusty old floppies.  I popped them into my floppy drive and bingo!  There were my old stories all in tact!  So, after chatting with a wonderful fellow authoress, Tasha3 I've decided to put my stories back up for those who liked it, to enjoy once again and for those who never read them, I hope you approve!   Please don't leave reviews saying that you've read this already and you don't know why I'm putting it up again or stuff like that, it hurts because I had over 400 reviews I lost during the mess and it's not something I want to remember.  So if you've read it before and can't think of anything to say, don't worry about it.  I know how much all of you loved my work.  And don't ask about if I'm putting the other fics, because I am putting all of them back up!  If you have any questions though, please feel free to email me.  That's what's it's for!  ^_~ Enjoy!_

_Oh, and please look for my new stories under my new account, user number _445121!  Name is T-Mazaki!__

_-Mel_

~Yami no Yume~

**Chapter one:**

I've Never Had A Dream Come True

The setting sun cooled the burning sands of Cairo's heated desert. A light wind blew the bangs of a platinum blond haired Egyptian boy. He wiped his brow as he gathered his belongings. "Another day and still nothing …" He sighed. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow …" A silver glow reflecting off of the sun caught the boys' eye.  "Hmm … what could this be?" A tanned hand reached into the sand picking up a single silver object. "Could this be it? I'd better head home. I don't want Ishizu to worry …" A strange and eerie glow started to surround him as he was walking away. "Huh?" He gasped as the sand began to rise up right before his eyes, shooting to the sky like towering pillars. "What's going on?"   Pillars of sand in every direction now surrounded him.  His eyes went wide in horror when he realized it was going to come crashing down on top of him.  He tried to run, but the sand washed over him like a tidal wave and soon there was silence.  Marik Ishtar was gone!

***

Ishizu Ishtar threw herself down on the bed, sobbing into her arms.  "How … how did it happen?"  She asked in a shaky voice. 

Odeon frowned. "No one knows. There wasn't a trace of anything but sand … and this." He handed her one of Marik's gold bands. "I'm sorry, Ishizu."

Ishizu wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and took the band from Odeon. "Don't be..." She whispered, as she exited the room.

"Ishizu …"

The Egyptian woman gathered her belongings into a small bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked at the band one last time before shoving it deep into her bag. "I'll find you, brother …" Once she was finished packing, she began to head toward the front door.

"Ishizu, where are you going?" Odeon asked, entering the room.

Ishizu opened the door and stepped outside. She turned around, her face concealed by a cream toned veil. "To Japan." With that said, she walked out into the blazing hot streets of Cairo, disappearing into the blowing sands surrounding it.

Odeon sighed and went to close the door. A creaking sound made him stop and turn around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" The last thing he remembered was a sharp object hitting his head and then everything went black.

***

Kaiba was sipping some coffee and reading the daily news in his office.  He snorted when he read the front line on page one.  "Pegasus has gone missing? That's not a big surprise really." He tossed the paper aside. A light started to flash on the screen.  He clicked it and an email popped up. "Mail?"  He wondered aloud as he began to read the message.  "What? Those documents have gone missing? What was the name of that guy again?" He typed some random buttons and hit enter.  A file appeared on the screen. "Hmmm, oh, yes. That old man, Aziz Ishtar." A commotion in the hallway caused Kaiba to look up and furrow his brow. "What now?"

A man came bursting through the door. "Kaiba, sir!" He threw his hands down on the desk, shaking the cup of coffee that was sitting there.  It's dark liquid spilled over onto some of Kaiba's papers.

Kaiba stood up abruptly. "How dare you come barging in here? What do you want?" He snapped.

The man cowered. "Forgive me, sir! But this is an emergency! There is someone here to see you!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

***

The doors to the secretary's office opened. Kaiba and the man entered. The man pointed toward the couch where a young woman was sitting, she was holding a glass of water tightly in her shaking hands.

"What happened?" He asked, not even glancing at the woman.

The secretary sighed. "She says she's being chased, sir. She said she needed to see you at all costs! She was so thirsty, I convinced her to come into my office and have some water."  She placed her hand on the woman's' shoulder.  "Do you know her?"

Kaiba walked over to the couch and looked down at the woman.  She did look familiar.  But where had he seen that clothing?  A flash occurred in the back of his mind and he saw Ishizu and him duelling at Battle City.  Now he knew who it was. "Ishizu?" He asked, recognizing the veiled woman.

Ishizu removed her veil, her eyes widening with fear. "Seto! I need your help!  I –

Suddenly, to Kaiba's horror, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.  He caught he just before she hit the ground and looked over at his secretary questionably.

The secretary shook her head.  "She's very dehydrated, sir. Should I call a doctor?"  She asked, reaching for the phone.

Kaiba looked down at the unconscious woman and lifted her up into his arms. "No ...  Call my limo!"

***

_"I'm home!" Téa Gardner called out. No one answered her back. She frowned. "That's strange. She murmured as she kicked her shoes off. "Then again, things have always been strange since Yugi received the millennium puzzle. Mom's probably at a club meeting or something." She sighed and walked into the living room. Stretching out on the couch, she closed her eyes and let the cool air from the air conditioner blow her sweaty chestnut bangs out of her face. A knock at the door caused her to jump. She stood up and padded over to answer it. "I'm sure jumpy lately." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door. To her surprise, Bakura Ryou was standing on her doorstep.  Téa nearly jumped out of her skin. Even though he was one of her friends, what lied within his millennium ring sent shivers down her spine. "Hi, Bakura!" She smiled nervously._

_Bakura smiled brightly at her. "Téa! Do you mind if I come in? It's very warm out here!"_

_Téa nodded, opening the door wider. "Sure! So, what can I do for you?" She asked, not noticing how close he was getting to her. She spun around to hear his reply and almost fell back when she saw how close he was.  He was smiling evilly at her. "Bakura?" She gulped _

_Yami Bakura smirked, he bowed his head as he began to chuckle. His silvery bangs falling over his eyes. "I need something and I was hoping you could give it to me." He said in a whisper._

_Téa laughed nervously. "Oh … what's that?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. She began to back up until she had nowhere left to move. She was trapped against the wall near her front door._

_Yami Bakura closed the gap between them and raised his pale sallow hand up and placed it on her cheek. "You …" He hissed._

_Téa gaped and tried to move, but she couldn't. She was pinned against the wall and she new better then to try and fight him. She was trapped._

_Yami Bakura sighed. "Téa, why do you fear me so much?" He asked as he placed his hands on both side of the wall and bent his head down to look into her eyes._

_Téa closed her eyes tightly, wishing it were just a bad dream. "I … I don't fear you!"_

_"Then look at me!" He demanded._

_Téa reluctantly opened her eyes and looked into his. They were almost black and if she wasn't careful, she could get lost in them. Feeling dizzy, she closed her eyes again and whimpered._

_Taking advantage of this, Yami Bakura moved his face closer to hers' so their lips were just brushing each other's. "I won't hurt you, Téa."_

_Téa opened her eyes in shock at his words. "Why … why are you doing this?"_

_Ignoring her, he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers in a heated kiss._

_Téa's eyes shot wide open. She felt him remove his lips. "Bakura …" She said breathlessly. "Why?"_

_He smirked and ran his bony white fingers through her soft silky tresses. "I must go. Goodbye, Téa."_

_Téa watched as he began to disappear before her very eyes. "Bakura? BAKURA!!!"_

Téa threw the blankets off of her bed and fell forward in a gasp. "It … was a dream?" She ran her fingers through her bangs. "What does it mean? I've never even thought of Bakura that way, let alone the spirit of the ring." She glanced over absentmindedly at her alarm clock. "WHAT? Ten minutes until school? I'm so dead!" She cried as she jumped out of her bed and rushed toward the bathroom. Rinsing her face with ice-cold water, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "Yuck! I have dark circles around my eyes! Gross! What am I going to tell the guys?"

***

Hey, Yugi!" Joey wheeler called out to his best friend.

"Joey! What's up?" Yugi Muto asked, adjusting his heavy backpack.

"Have you seen, Téa? She usually meets you at your house." He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Yugi frowned. "No, I haven't. I was surprised when she didn't show up this morning. She probably just slept in. She's been very tired lately. Battle City really took its toll on all of us."

Joey nodded. "I know what you mean. It was almost a month ago we returned from Battle City and said goodbye to everyone. Since then, she's always been acting rather distant toward us. Especially you and Bakura."

Yugi sighed. "I'm not sure why she's that way with Bakura, but I do know she's pretty upset about Yami leaving us soon. Then again … so am I." He said, sadly.

Joey patted him on the back. "I know, buddy. But don't worry; everything will be fine in the end. It always is!"

Yugi smiled. "You're right, Joey! Thanks!"

Joey smiled back. "No problem!" He smirked and elbowed Yugi. "Well, speak of the devil! Here comes, Téa now!"

Téa noticed the two boys waving and smiling at her. She smiled back and ran toward them. "Hey, guys!" She said, slightly out of breath.

"Téa, are you ok?" Yugi asked, noticing the dark circles around her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you like I always do." She bowed her head, her bangs concealing her eyes from view. _It's not exactly a lie I told them, but if I told them everything … I just don't know how they would react! _A gentle tapping on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Téa jumped and turned to face a cheerful looking Bakura. Letting out the most piercing scream known to man, she high-tailed into the school without a backwards glance.

"What did you do to her, Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking as puzzled as ever.

Bakura shrugged. "I just tapped her on her shoulder. Maybe I gave her a shock?"

Joey shook his head. "The way she was screaming, you'd think you had electrocuted her!"

***

Kaiba paced back and forth, hands behind his back. "What's taking so long?" He began to pace faster, leaving a slight dent in his oriental carpet.

"Seto, if you keep that up, you won't have a rug anymore!" Came a gentle voice from atop the staircase. Ishizu glided down the stairs.

"Ishizu, what happened?" He suddenly blurted out before she had even reached the bottom.

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "I'm feeling much better now, thanks for your concern." She said in an irritated voice. "I will tell you everything, but only on the way to the museum."

Kaiba frowned. "Why?"

Ishizu sighed, bowing her head. Her raven locks fell over her slender light-tanned shoulders. "It's the only place I can go too, to really think."

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever."

***

Téa took a seat just as the bell rang. _Thank goodness! I was sure I was going to be late! Poor, Bakura... I guess I have some explaining to do later on … _

Yugi and the rest of the boys entered the classroom, taking their usual seats. The teacher was wiping some notes off of the board. Mathematics was one of Téa's worst subjects. She groaned inwardly as the teacher began to jot down a complicated formula on the chalkboard. After assigning the students their work, the teacher sat at his desk and began to mark what appeared to be test papers.

Téa was racking her brain trying to think of the answer to one of the questions. Yet, all she could really think about was that dream she had. She glanced over at Bakura and felt herself stiffen. He was starring at her with the most disturbed looking eyes she had ever seen. He kept glancing back over to the teacher. When he felt he was safe, he reached over and handed Téa a slip of paper. Téa looked at it curiously before she finally accepted it. "What is this?" She whispered.

"Read it at lunch." Bakura whispered back.

Téa felt a strange knot tightening in her stomach. _What's going on?_ Before Téa knew it the morning had flew by and now she was heading toward the lunchroom. In the lunchroom she decided it was now or never and pulled out the note Bakura had given her earlier.

*******

**Dear Téa:**

**Please meet me at the tree near the soccer field at twelve twenty. **

**–Bakura**

*******

Téa refolded the paper and placed it in her bag. _Does he know about the dream? Or is it … something else?_ She felt her stomach churn. "I need some air …"

The sun shone brightly in the cerulean sky. It was the Fall but very mild for that time of the year. Téa stretched as she descended the steps of Domino High. "It's such a beautiful day! I should really try and enjoy it …" She noticed her watch beginning to beep and saw that it was twelve twenty. She had set her watch just in case she lost track of the time. "I'd better get over there!"

***

Bakura by the tree he had told Téa to meet him at. His legs and arms were crossed as he leaned against the aged bark. She was late. Did that mean she had ignored his note? Sighing, he closed is eyes and felt the mild Fall breeze blow across his face. Reaching up, he brushed his silver bangs back trying to cool off. It might have been September, but it felt like July. "Where is she?" He asked himself, looking down at his watch. It was twelve twenty five. "I should have known …" He sad sadly as he started to walk away. A voice suddenly called out to him, making him stop in mid-walk. It was Téa. She really did come.

"Bakura! I'm so sorry I'm late! I couldn't cut through the soccer filed like I usually do! They were having soccer practice for the big game tomorrow!" She reached the tree and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

Bakura smiled warmly. "It's ok, Téa!"

Téa laughed and wiped her sweaty forehead. "It's a bit warm for the fall, isn't it?"

"That it is!" He remarked with a chuckle.

"Well, anyways …" Téa reached into her bag and showed him the note he had given her earlier. "What's this all about?"

Bakura's eyes trailed down to the note being held tightly in her hand. "It's about my ring."

Téa cocked her head to the side looking thoughtfully. "What about it?"

Bakura sat down on the grassy filed and patted the ground, motioning for Téa to join him. "Well, as you know, my ring was given to me by my father during one of his trips to Egypt."

Téa joined him, kneeling down on the moist grass. "Yes, Yugi told me about that." She noticed Bakura head his head bowed. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

Bakura sighed. "Téa, this ring harbours a dangerous spirit within and I am frightened that he will eventually hurt Yugi. He's determined to find the puzzle and will stop at nothing to gain it."

Téa glanced down at his chest; there wasn't a ring there at all.

"It's tucked in my uniform in case you were wondering." He said without glancing up.

Téa blushed. "Sorry …"

Bakura finally lifted his head up and turned to face the brunette. "I need to know something …"

"What's that?" Téa asked as, oblivious to the boy now staring at her with utmost hate. A rough and bony hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. Téa jerked her head up and gasped. "Bakura! What are you –

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously at her and began to laugh. "Bakura? Bakura isn't here anymore!"

Téa's eyes went wide as she stared at the boy in total disbelief. _Oh no! It's him! That evil spirit! Am I going to die? I wish Yugi were here …_

***

"Ishizu, welcome back!" Greeted the friendly curator.

"It's a pleasure to se you again!" She said with a smile. "Could we go somewhere more private?" She whispered to Kaiba.

Kaiba just nodded his head and led her to a dark hall at the back of the museum. "Better?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

Ignoring is rudeness; she simply smiled. "Yes, thank you!" She said in her usual pleasant tone. "Seto, something terrible has happened."

"What?" He asked, not really caring.

"An unknown card called 'Yami no Yume' has been released. It was a card that should have never been made. It was buried long ago, but after the incident with the God cards, Marik and I agreed that it should be destroyed."

Kaiba looked on, slightly interested now.

"This card could enter people's dreams, revealing their greatest desires and granting them. It could destroy a persons mind or give them great and evil power. It could control humans, instead of humans controlling it. It can also bring cards to life once it merges with a human it desires."

Kaiba continued to listen, but three men in black suits questioning the curator caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the curator point right toward him and Ishizu. "And who made this card?" He asked, grabbing Ishizu's hand and leading her down another hall connected to the one they were previously in.

Ishizu gasped as she felt herself being tugged forward. "It was created by non other then Maximillion Pegasus!"

***

Téa was beginning to shake. He just kept staring at her. It unnerved her. "What do you want?" She cried.

"Why the hell have you been having dreams about me you stupid little girl?" He snapped.

The entire colour in Téa's face seemed to drain suddenly. "If you have some kind of a mind reading gift, you should know it's not polite to read a ladies mind!" Her face started to turn red as she shouted at him.

Yami Bakura laughed. It was a cold and cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He was going to kill her. She just knew it! Téa cringed, as his laughter grew louder and more insane. "You silly girl! I could send you to the shadow realm right here and now! I hate all living mortals, I hate friendship and love and I wouldn't even touch a another human being if I could help it!" He released her hand in disgust to prove a point. "Stop having those dreams about me, because it will do your health any good! I hate you and your snivelling friends and I always will! The only reason Bakura hangs around you is because I use him to gather information! He just a puppet I use at will! A lifeless shell!"

Téa felt her angry boiling over now. She didn't care that she was going to die, she just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze! She opened her mouth yet no words came out. She closed her mouth and kept shaking her head. Her wrist was red and throbbing, but she didn't care.

Yami Bakura stood up and crossed his arms. "Bakura is what I made him to be! Deal with it!"

Téa stood up as well, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. "I don't believe you!" She shouted.

Yami Bakura looked at her with an angered expression. "What did you say?"  He narrowed his eyes.

Téa stepped closer. "I don't believe you! I know that deep in my heart he is real! He's not just some puppet! He's your partner! Just like Yugi is to Yami! They have a bond. A special bond that binds their souls together! It's the same for you and Bakura! He's not some puppet you created! He's real and deep inside you know you must protect him! And you did! Remember Battle City? He cold have died, but you changed places with him and saved his life!"

Yami Bakura balled his hands into tight fists. "Be quiet! I only saved his life because I still need his body!"

Téa closed her eyes tightly. "You would have saved him no matter what! Because deep inside you know you are bind to him! She whispered through gritted teeth. "Bakura is the one that keeps YOU alive! Not the other way around! And I want him back! Give him back now!" She cried out, running straight into Yami Bakura's arms.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened. "LET ME GO!" He shouted, horrified.

"No! I won't! Not until the real Bakura is back! Give him back!" She tightened her grip, crying into his uniform.

Yami Bakura bowed his head, his hair concealing his eyes.

Téa felt warm slender arms wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked up. The real Bakura was looking at her with an unexplainable expression. She buried her head into his chest and began to cry harder then ever. She had been so afraid, for herself and for him.

 "I'm sorry, Téa. I'm so sorry ... " He whispered.

***

"Seto! What's wrong?" Ishizu asked, breathing heavily.

"We've got company and I don't think they came for autographs!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Ishizu glanced behind her and saw the three men Kaiba had spotted earlier. "Oh no! They've found me!" 

"Are those the ones that have been chasing you?" He asked, keeping his focus straight ahead.

"Yes …"

Kaiba said nothing and continued running, picking up his pace.

***

Yugi looked up as the doors to the classroom opened wide. Bakura and Téa walked into the room. Téa was holding her wrist and Yugi noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "Téa! What's happened?"

Téa looked over at Bakura and toward Yugi. "I fell and sprained my wrist. Bakura found me. I'm alright, really." She forced a smile as she walked over to her desk and picked up her books.

Joey eyed Bakura suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all it was, Téa?"

Bakura shrunk back; feeling uncomfortable with the look Joey was giving him.

Téa sighed. "Seriously! That's all there was to it! Now come on! We have class in five minutes!"

As they walked down the hallway, Yugi heard a familiar voice in his head. It was Yami, the spirit of the puzzle.

**_What happened to, Téa?_**

**I don't know, Yami. She says she fell and sprained her wrist, but Bakura was acting a bit strange.**

**_Hmmm, we should keep a close eye on her, Yugi. I sense a dark presence near by. And I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen._**

**You know, Yami. For once, I hope you're wrong!**

_(To be continued)_


	2. Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Notes:_  I'll upload 'Chaos In Egypt' tomorrow. I will upload it a few chapters at a time, because new people might be confused if it's all uploaded at once.  (That happened the last time) And then I'll finish the last chapter and end the story. _**

**Reviews and Couplings:_  Thanks for the reviews and couple's suggestions. I think I have a good idea on how this will go now! Remember that this is a mystery, so it won't be revealed till later on, but I will slowly explain what's happening to Téa and Yami Bakura. Enjoy!_**

_~Anjiru~_

**Chapter 2:**

Truly Madly Deeply

Pale slim hands reached up to brush away the silver mane of hair obscuring his face. Bakura couldn't seem to concentrate on his schoolwork anymore. Everything was just a big blur. Slowly his pencil stopped moving and he just sat there, staring at the paper before him. Five questions were left unanswered. He just could concentrate. Aggravated, he slammed his pencil down and put his head in his folded arms. _This is becoming too dangerous. The darkness within me is going to hurt the people I care for if I don't stop it! Téa could have died!  _Just watching her crying helplessly in his arms practically broke his heart. _Why did she run to that darkness instead of away from it? She must have been afraid. And that dream…what could they mean? _Deciding to try once more, Bakura picked up his pencil and began to write again. A dark light shone around him. Deep inside his soul, the darkness he feared was listening to the young mind of his host. **_Perhaps I should give her something to really be afraid of!_**

The bell rang to end the class and the school day as well. Yugi and his group gathered around and began to chat about where to hang out after school. Bakura gathered his things and silently ducked out the door. After all, he really wasn't part of Yugi's group of friends. He was just a tag along who helped them out from time to time. No one could ever really be near him long enough, seeing as that ring could destroy people instantly if the darkness was released.  Téa laughed as Joey and Yugi began to play rock paper scissors, in order to see who will pay for movie they agreed to see that night. Yugi won, naturally. Joey started to wave his hands around frantically, knocking Téa's bag off of the desk. 

"Joey! Be careful! My cell phone is in there!" She whined as she knelt down to pick her bag up. She glared at him as she dusted it off. "Stupid boys…" She muttered. Just as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she winced in pain. Her wrist was very sore and slightly swollen. "Ow…" She gritted her teeth, trying not to cause a seen.

Unfortunately, Bakura noticed this and frowned. "He hurt her…and it's all my fault." He said sadly, walking out of the room. 

Téa groaned and held her wrist tightly. 

"Are you alright, Téa?" Yugi asked with concerned eyes. 

"Hmmm, I'm fine; just a bit sore. I think it's sprained." She said, remembering the event that caused this to happen. _I don't blame him._

***

Sounds of running feet echoed through the museum. 

"Seto!" Ishizu cried as she grabbed her side. 

"We can't stop! We have to get to the roof!" He shouted. 

Ishizu winced and rubbed the stitch in her side and continued. In a matter of seconds they had climbed five flights of stairs and opened the door to the roof. The wind was sharp and piecing in the fall evening air. Ishizu shivered and covered her bare arms, trying to keep them warm. The door burst open and three men came out holding guns at their heads.

Kaiba growled. "What do you bastards want?" He snapped. 

One of the men simply laughed and pointed their gun and Ishizu. "Give us the woman!" He said in a raspy voice. 

Ishizu glanced nervously over at Kaiba. 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Come and get her!" He hissed. 

The man smirked and pulled back on the trigger. 

A gun went off, as Ishizu covered her eyes, preparing for the blow, but all she felt was a brisk wind and a sharp cry of pain. Her eyes shot open as she looked down and saw the man on the ground bleeding, his gun meters from her feet. Looking horrified, she turned around and saw Kaiba holding a gun and glaring down at the unconscious man below him. 

"I warned you!" He aimed his gun at the other men. 

"Seto…" she gasped. 

The silent moment was broken when one of the men grabbed Ishizu's arm and twisted it behind her back. She cried out, but was silenced with a hand to her mouth. "If you care about the girl, you will do as I say!" 

Kaiba held the gun at the man's forehead. 

"This woman is accused of committing a crime and must be taken in for investigation!" 

Ishizu closed her eyes. 

"What crime?" Kaiba asked. 

The man smirked. "We have proof she was the one who gave the orders to have her brother murdered!" 

Kaiba stared in shock. 'Murdered?' He mouthed, not really being able to say the words out loud. "How can that be? Her brother disappeared in the dessert, she was at her home by that time!" 

The man signalled for the other man to bring Ishizu toward him. "I'm afraid that we have proof she had hired someone to take out her brother after she found out that he was on to her scheme." 

Kaiba was growing more agitated. "What scheme is that?" He shouted. 

Ishizu opened her eyes and looked sadly up at Kaiba. 

"We have reason to believe she has been sent to kill you." 

Kaiba's eyes opened wide. He looked over at Ishizu. She was shaking her head. He looked away disgusted. 

"And you mister Kaiba, has committed a serious crime too, I am afraid we'll have to take you in as well!" 

Kaiba glared. "What crime is that?" He asked. 

"You killed that man!" 

Kaiba looked quickly over at the man who appeared to not be breathing. "How could I have done that? I shot him in the arm! I don't kill people!" 

The man smirked again and held his gun at Kaiba's head. "You are under arrest Kaiba, for the murder of officer Moland and for aiding and abetting this criminal! Take them away!" 

Kaiba struggled violently. "I didn't kill him! I didn't do it!" 

The man laughed as he bent over his dead companion. "He took the pill…good…" 

Kaiba's cries and pleas faded into the night as him and Ishizu were taken off the roof and into a car waiting below. "I didn't kill him! I'm not the murderer!!!"

***

Yugi entered the game shop and kicked his shoes off. Hanging up his coat, he walked into the main room and saw his grandpa watching the news. 

His mother was shaking her head and mumbling something about 'I knew that kid would eventually snap…' 

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. 

"Kaiba was arrested. Seems he murdered some officer." 

Yugi's eyes went wide. "What? Kaiba's not like that! He must have been framed!" 

Yugi's mother sighed. "They don't seem to have any real proof. I wouldn't worry too much about it." 

Yugi nodded, still bugged by the whole event. He walked up the stairs and sat down on his bed. He reached over for the phone and began to dial a number.

***

Téa was reading a book on the couch, when the phone startled her. She looked up at the clock. "It's a bit late for my friends to be calling." She picked it up on the third ring. "Hello?" 

Yugi's frantic voice was heard on the other line. "Téa! It's Yugi! I'm so sorry to call this late, but I have news!" 

Téa jumped up off the couch. "Whoa! Slow down Yugi, what's wrong?" 

Yugi cleared his throat. "Téa, Kaiba has been arrested!" 

Téa sat back down, almost too shocked to move. "Why?" She asked, fearing the answer. 

"He murdered a police officer!" 

Téa frowned. "That doesn't sound like Kaiba." 

Yugi nodded on his end. "That's what I said. Something's up." 

Téa was about to say something, when her mother called out to her. 

"It's time for bed, you shouldn't be on the phone so late!" 

Téa sighed. "I have to go Yugi, my mom heard everything. I'm going to be so dead for talking past my curfew." 

Yugi frowned. "Sorry, Téa. It's my fault!" 

She shook her head. "No, once I tell my mother why, she'll understand. Well, good night Yugi, we'll chat tomorrow!" 

"Alright, night, Téa!" 

Téa hung the phone up and ascended the stairs. "Something really weird is going on. I'd better just get to sleep and not think about it."

***

That night, Téa tossed and turned in her sleep, having a semi unpleasant dream.

_Téa opened her eyes and found herself still in bed.  "Huh? I thought I was asleep. I guess I really do have too much on my mind." She gasped as she saw a shadow against the wall, moving closer. _

_"Hello, Téa." _

_She felt her face grow very hot as the figure leaned over the side of the bed and looked into her fearful eyes. "Bakura…I…what are you doing here?" She said in a shaky tone. _

_He reached over and caressed her face. "Such beauty…" _

_Téa blushed. "Bakura, I…"_

_"You what?"_

_"I want this as much as you…" She confessed. Téa began stroking his hair and letting the strands slip through her fingertips. _

_Dark Bakura looked down at her. His eyes were unreadable. He reached out and pressed his fingers to her lips, running them smoothly over the soft textured skin. "I know…but not yet…"_

_She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. The feel of his fingers on her lips disappeared suddenly._

Téa opened her eyes and saw her room was completely empty. "Bakura?" She asked. The darkness of the room was beginning to unnerve her. "What was that…?" She gasped, breathing heavily. "That couldn't have been a dream…I felt everything…" She stretched out on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her now shivering body. "Why is he doing this to me?" Giving up on sleep once again, she kicked the blankets off and headed down to the kitchen. "I need a glass of water…" Rain was beginning to beat against the window as she descended the stairs.

***

Once in the living room, Téa caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled and her face was flush. She rubbed her neck gently. "That was one vivid dream I had I guess." She mused. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Filling it up with water, she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. She noticed the phone as she placed her glass on the table in front of the couch. "It's too late…but…" Hesitantly she reached over and picked up the phone, slowly she dialled a number.

***

Bakura mumbled something incoherently in his sleep. The piecing sound of the phone ringing startled him and he sat up abruptly. "Huh? What's that?" He asked himself. He heard another ring. "Oh! The phone!" He tried to untangle himself from the sheets, but in his sleep he managed to wrap the blanket around his legs. He went forward and crashed to the floor. "Ouch…" He groaned as he crawled out of the blanket and ran down the stairs. "Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" He called out.

***

Téa frowned. "I guess he's not going to answer." She began to hang up when she heard a click and an out of breath voice answer. "H…Hello?" Téa froze. What was she suppose to say? Here she was, calling him at four in the morning and from the sound of him, she had disturbed his sleep. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Came the voice, a bit less huffing now. "Um…" Téa began, but sighed and hung up.

***

Bakura looked at the phone silently. "What was that all about?" He hung the phone up and climbed the stairs back to his room.

***

Téa buried her head in her hands. "Oh great…I just made a complete fool of myself! What was I thinking?" She put the empty glass into the sink and headed back to the couch. Pulling out the book she was reading earlier, she snuggled up with a woolly blanket and began to read. "Hmmm, it's so cold. At least it's not – She jumped as a loud boom came from all around her. She frowned. "A thunder storm…" Lighting flashed and she ducked under the blanket. "I hate lighting!" She whined. Another flash and a loud explosion caused her to scream. The lights went out. It seemed a fuse had been blown. "Why me?" She moaned.

***

The rain was coming down harder then ever. The Muto's house was in perfect silence. Except for a lone figure in a purple robe that was sneaking around side. Nudging the window open, the figure place a small package on the table and ducked out of site as a certain tri-colour haired boy popped his head into the room. 

"Who's there?" Yugi asked, holding a baseball bat tightly in his tiny hands.  Yugi walked over to the open window and looked outside. "Nothing…" He closed the window and his hand brushed against a small brown package. "What's this?" He looked at its torn brown wrapping. It had a yellowing string wrapped around it. Yugi tapped it gently with the baseball bat and ducked, just in case it was a bomb or something. Nothing happened. He reached over and pulled the string off. The paper fell to the sides and a silver object was revealed. "A duelling card?" He asked.  He lifted it up and turned on his study lamp. "Yami no Yume?" He read as he looked at the card. It had a picture of a white and pink ghost like woman hovering over the bed of a sleeping child. It had a devil wing and an angel wing. A dream bubble was above the boys' head; it had a back symbol and a grey symbol. "Dream and Nightmare?" He wondered. "Or was it Good and Evil? Reminds me of Bakura's 'Change of Heart' card. Wow! A new card! Wait until I show the gang!" He said excitedly. 

Yugi was too happy to notice Yami was staring darkly at the card and frowning. "So…it was found…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks so much everyone! Your reviews are so encouraging and wonderful! I hope I won't disappoint you._

**Couplings: **_Well, I think I'm going to make this a dark Bakura/Téa fic. I will have it as a Marik/ Téa for the first few chapters though. And the next fic I make will probably be Marik/Téa/Dark Marik, which will be lots of fun! *Grins evilly*_

**Chapter 3:**

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

The rain beat down steadily; it's droplets pelting like tiny stones on the window. From inside the Gardner house though, all was quiet. Téa peeked out from underneath the blanket.

"Great, just great! Now I have to get a new fuse."

She glanced down at her watch and clicked the button on the side. It lit up showing that it was almost four in the morning.

"There's no stores open yet, I hope mom bought a spare."

She flipped the blanket off and slowly descended the stairs toward the basement. The stairs creaked with every step she took. Shadows began to dance on the walls, causing the young teen to jump.

"Ok, calm down, Téa! Letting your imagination run wild isn't going to help. It's just the shadows from the cars on the street, right?"

She stopped and blinked a few times. A dark shadow was just near her left, it wasn't moving like the other shadows. She waved her hand in front; the shadow didn't mimic her. Taking a deep breath, she passed by this unmoving shadow. Without noticing it, the shadow moved slightly and started to watch her. Téa fumbled around the room, searching for something. A smirk of triumph appeared on her face when she pulled out what she was looking for.

"Ah, ha! I knew it was here!"

She pulled out a small black flashlight.

"I hope the batteries work."

She clicked it on and began to search for the fuse box. The shadow that was once behind her was now beside her. She turned around and flashed the light on the wall where the shadow once stood.

"Ok…it's gone. Then who –

A loud crash of thunder followed by a flash of lighting caused her to scream and throw the flashlight up and over her head. She ducked down.

"Oh no…where is it?"

She ran her hands over the dirty surface of her basement. Her hand suddenly came in contact with something warm; it was too warm to be an object. She felt a bit more, and soon realised that it was someone's hand! She pulled her hand away quickly and dared herself to look up and see who was with her. Raising her head, she came face to face with a purple hooded man.

"Ahhh!!!" She screamed, pushing the figure away and taking a run for the stairs.

The man grabbed her arm and twisted her around. She felt herself being flung into these strangers' arms. Her grabbed her roughly and forced her to look up at him. Shaking and very scared, she kept her eyes squeezed shut and prayed this was just a dream. A soft voice spoke gently into her ear.

"Téa, it's me. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Téa's eyes shot open. "MARIK!!!" She cried and pulled away. "What are you doing here? You scared me to death!" She paused for a moment. "Hey, I thought you were in Egypt." She finally found the flashlight and clicked it back on.

He sighed. "It's a long story. But no one should really know I'm here. Even you." He said, crossing his arms and smirking.

Téa laughed nervously. "Uh, is this bad for me, that I know?"

Marik laughed. "No, but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Téa nodded numbly. "Alright…" She located the fuse box and opened it. "Oh shoot…" She whispered to herself.

Marik came up from behind her, leaning over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Téa slammed the box shut and turned to face the blond haired Egyptian. "Oh nothing, just that every fuse has been blown for some reason, and since my mother only bought one, I'm pretty much blind until morning." She kicked the box and leaned against the wall, frustrated.

Marik laughed. "Man, sounds like you're having a bad day, Téa. He took his robe off and hung them over the chair nearby. He was wearing a tight black shirt and beige pants. He still wore all of his jewellery, but his hair seemed to be slightly longer. He really didn't look any different. He was still as handsome as ever.

Téa reached for his robe and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I guess you can stay the night if you wish. My mother won't know about it, she's too deep a sleeper to even realise that the power is off." She beckoned for him to follow her.

They climbed the stairs to the main room.

"So, where do I sleep?" Came his voice from the darkness.

Téa frowned. "You can't sleep here, if my mother gets up, she'll see you. I guess you can sleep in my room. But, if you touch anything –

Marik threw his hands up in defence. "Hey, don't worry. You can trust me!"

Sighing, she nodded and showed him to her room. "I'll be on the couch, seeing as I couldn't sleep anyways.

"Why not?"

Téa felt her face grow hot. "Ummm, just a bad dream I guess." She opened her door and stepped inside. "Come on in, don't worry, it's clean!" She smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

Marik nodded and hesitantly walked into the room. "Uh, where's the bed?" He asked, noticing all he could see was darkness.

Téa smiled and took his hand in hers. "Over here, I know this room too well. I could find it with a blindfold." She led him to the bed, but tripped over her carelessly left out shoes and went flying backwards.

"Téa! Are you…whoa!!!" He cried, as she hadn't let go of his hand, which caused him to go flying with her.

They landed in a heap near the bed.

Téa stood up quite quickly. "Sorry, I forgot about my ballet shoes." She fumbled around and grabbed the pink slippers. "I should have put them away, but I was…ummm, practicing." She blushed.

Marik sat up and rubbed his head. "No problem, thank god your bed isn't near the window though, that wouldn't have been a pretty sight." He joked. "Hey, you take ballet?"

Téa blushed eve redder. "Well, yes. My dream, as all my friend's already know, is to become a dancer and go to New York." She tossed the slippers under her bed and sat down on it.

Marik smiled. Since you told all of your friends, does this mean I'm your friend too, Téa?"

Téa smiled. "Well, I must admit I am feeling slightly awkward, seeing as we met under poor circumstances, but I'm willing to forgive and forget!" She smiled and reached out her hand. Marik didn't take it and she frowned. "Marik…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"Téa…?"

"Yes?"

"I can't see your hand…"

"Oh!"

***

The sounds of men arguing could be heard all through the police station.

"I've told you already, I didn't kill him!" Kaiba said, frustrated.

The police officer glared at him and slammed his hand down on the desk. "That's a bunch of bull! We saw you shoot him and we know he's dead! You can't escape this! Now shut up and wait for your lawyer to get here, or I'll personally send you to jail!"

Kaiba growled but said nothing more.

***

Ishizu paced the room. A door opened, causing her to look up. "Well?"

The door slammed tightly shut. Kaiba walked in, nursing his head with an icepack.

"Didn't go well?" She asked, sheepishly.

Kaiba stormed by her without saying a word. He groaned and rubbed his aching head.

Ishizu sat down next to him. She held out her hand and smiled apologetically. "Here, let me help."

Kaiba frowned and looked away, but didn't stop her when she took the ice pack from his hand.

"I know you aren't speaking to me, and I can understand that. The least you can do is tell me how you got this!" She sighed as she gently dabbed the cut near his eyebrow.

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "The police officer didn't appreciate my 'colourful' language. Enough said!"

Ishizu laughed slightly. "I can just imagine what you said." She removed the icepack and pulled out a small Kleenex from the box on the desk. She dabbed at the wound. "You're lucky he didn't caused you serious damage. This cut will just barely heal, without the need for stitches."

Kaiba snorted and brushed her hand away.

"Fine, be that way. I…don't blame you." She put her head down and closed her eyes. Holding her hands tightly in her lap, she began to speak softly. "My brother…was looking for something rare. You remember the silver card?"

Kaiba didn't respond.

Ishizu continued, despite his rudeness. Well, he found it, but…something went wrong."  She placed her hand on her chest.  "I love him so much and I miss him dearly, but I know he's alive. I sought your help, hoping you could give me some answers about the documents."

Kaiba looked at her at this point, but still remained silent. He began to believe this woman and felt bad at how he had just tossed her away without hearing the whole story.

"Seto, there is a key that allows access to the hidden documents of Maximillion Pegasus. It tells about all the cards he made, tells about their stats, levels and how much they are worth on the market. It also tells how to use and master that silver card, and release the darkness within it." She shook her head and stood up. "They were stolen two nights before my arrival. Someone broke into Kaiba Corp and found your secret vault. The only one with such valuable knowledge is the curator that gave the key to me. No one else could have done it but the curator or me! I know because, he is my uncle. I've been framed for my brothers' disappearance. I'm also being accused of being sent to kill you because –

The door opened before Ishizu could finish. "Miss, Ishtar?" The man asked politely.

Ishizu stood up and nodded. "I am ready."

Kaiba glared at the suited man. "What's going on?"

Ishizu smiled sadly. "Seeing as what I told you must remain secret, I cannot prevent my trial in court. I am pleading guilty to all sentences. You are free to go if I prove I was tricking you into helping me. Please, if you find my brother…protect him.

"She is a traitor to our country, so if she pleads guilty, she will be executed!" The man exclaimed.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What?" He stood up and walked toward her. "Are you crazy? You can't just give yourself up! You aren't even guilty!"

Ishizu stared at him, her eyes softened. "Seto…" She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Kaiba looked up at her, his eyes showing total disbelief. He kept shaking his head.

She smiled sadly and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for all you've done. I only wish I could have gotten to know you better."

Kaiba bowed his head, her shoulder concealing face. He put his arm around her waist and squeezed tightly then let go. He lifted his head, leaned toward her ear and whispered gently. "How does dinner sound this Saturday?"

Ishizu gasped.

"It's time." The man said in a low key.

Kaiba gave her a knowing look.

Ishizu smiled and nodded. He was going to save her, and all she had to do was by him some time. She gave him a bow of her head, which meant she understood.

The man escorted her out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kaiba picked up the icepack, smiled and threw it in the trash. He had a perfect plan.

***

A small light illuminated Téa's room, as the candles she lit danced merrily on the walls. Marik and her had spent most of the early morning talking and catching up on things. Soon daylight showed itself, brining the teen's conversation to a halt.

"Wow, the night flew by pretty fast!" Téa remarked, noticing the rising sun. She looked over at Marik and smiled.

Marik was lying on the bed, smirking. His hands were behind his head like a makeshift pillow. "I should be going soon."

Téa smirked. "Well, you should try to sleep a bit first. My mom doesn't wake me till about nine. It's only eight."

Marik sat up. "Naw, I don't think I can sleep. I shouldn't stay too long anyways. I don't want to put your family in danger." He said sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him.

Marik shook his head. "I'm being followed and anyone who gets in their way will be taken out. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Why did you come here anyways?"

Marik slid off the bed and stood up. He crossed his arms. "I was trying to duck out of sight and noticed the basement door was unlocked. I was almost found, but managed to slip in here. I was going to leave, but then you came down the stairs and well, you know the rest. Thank you for helping me, but I should be going." He reached out his hand.

Téa laughed and shook it. "No problem! I'd better get ready for school. "Take care and be careful, ok? Your sister loves you and she would worry if anything happened to you."

Marik nodded. "You guys are fairly close, aren't you?"

Téa smiled. "Yes, we got to know each other on Kaiba's Battle Ship."

Marik began to open her window. "I don't think she knows I'm alive. There was an…uh, accident back home and I never returned." He looked up at the sky, his eyes showing a slight hint of loneliness. "I don't think I can ever return home until that mess is cleared up anyway. Until then, I'm on the run. You probably wont see me anymore after this, so please forget you ever saw me now, ok?"

Téa looked away sadly. "I guess I have no choice. If you need help though, I'm sure Yugi could help you!"

Marik shook his head. "No, he's doing enough as it is already!" He swung his leg over the windowsill and waved, smiling brightly at Téa. "It was a pleasure getting to know you, Téa!"

Téa giggled. "Likewise…hey, I –

"Marik! What are you doing here?" Came a displeased voice from below.

Marik spun around quickly to find dark Bakura glaring up at him from the front of Téa's house. Sadly, he swung around too quickly, causing him to slip and go crashing to the ground.

Téa screamed and looked out the window. "Are you ok?"

Dark Bakura helped the shaken Marik up. "Uh, fine…fine…" He mumbled, rubbing his head. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" He shouted, slapping dark Bakura's hand away in disgust.

Dark Bakura laughed. "You stupid fool! I was trying to get your attention!"

Marik glared. "By killing me?"

Dark Bakura shrugged. "If that's what it would take!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Téa sweat-dropped. "Uh, ok…" She called out to Yami Bakura, forgetting that it was indeed Yami Bakura. "Hey, Bakura! Where's Yugi?"

Dark Bakura looked up and frowned. "Uh, he's coming shortly. He had to run back home for something." He said, faking his voice to sound like Bakura.

Téa nodded. "Ok, well, just wait a second and I'll be right down."

Dark Bakura growled but nodded and forced a sweet smile on his face. "Sure thing!"

Téa hurriedly dressed, washed up and grabbed her purse. She opened the front door and skidded to a halt at Marik's side. He was talking with dark Bakura about something. Yami Bakura didn't seem pleased. "Shouldn't you be going?" She asked causally.

Marik nodded. "Yes, I'm going. Just had to ask Bakura here a question. Take care, Téa! And thanks again!"

Téa blushed. "You're welcome."

Marik smirked and nodded at Yami Bakura, then ran off down the street.

Téa sighed and adjusted the strap on her purse. She looked up and saw Yami Bakura glaring at her. "What?" She asked innocently, not noticing his slightly glowing eyes and spiked up hair.

"What was he doing here?" Yami Bakura asked, grimly.

Téa shrugged. "Hmmm? Oh, I ran into him and uh, seeing as he needed a place to stay; I uh…let him stay with me and…uh…oh, there's Joey! Hey, Joey!" She ran off toward the tall blonde, leaving a speechless dark Bakura behind. _That didn't come out right…but I don't really want to be near Bakura at this moment. I'll explain it to him later._

Yami Bakura shrugged it off and began to follow Téa. He stopped, suddenly realising what she just said. "HE WHAT?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Take On Me

**Author's Notes:**_ If you haven't noticed, each chapter title is based on a famous song, if you ever want to, download the songs I give as each chapter title and see how it fits with that chapter. It's fun! Try it! ^_~_

_Well, chapter 4 is here. I wasn't able to do it earlier because I accidentally dislocated my arm. But I'm back now, so here it is! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**

Take On Me 

The silver haired boy stood there, glaring at the retreating girl. Téa paused in mid run and turned around to look at the silently fuming Yami Bakura. "Did you say something, Bakura?"

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Not really. I was just thinking out loud." He looked away for a moment and when he looked back, his hair was tamed and his eyes bright and shining. "Téa, why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we be heading to the soccer game?"

Téa nodded. "Yep! We're just waiting for Yugi! Didn't you tell me he was running late?"

Bakura shook his head. "If I did, I don't remember."

Téa's eye twitched slightly. "Wha?" _Oh no…it was him! It! The other Bakura…I'm so dead if he finds out about that dream! Oh the heck with it! _Téa regained her composure. "Maybe you've had too much sun, Bakura? Why don't we just wait for Yugi in the shade!" She laughed nervously. Pushing him toward a tall shaded tree. _I know I wanted to run, but mother always taught me to face my problems and my fears. It's time I did just that!_

Bakura sweat dropped. "Uh, sure, whatever you want, Téa." He said uncomfortably.

Téa started to feel deja vu but shook her head, ignoring it. "Um, so, who do you think will win the big game today?" She asked, looking down at her skirt, playing with a hanging thread nervously.

Bakura leaned back against the tree, looking up at the clouds passing over the blue sky. "I hope it's our team. I'm tired of always losing to our rival." He looked over at Téa, his warm chocolate eyes staring at her bowed head. "What's wrong?"

Téa jumped. "Nothing! I'm just tired. I spent most of the night up. Didn't get much sleep."

"Bad dream?" 

Téa's eyes shot wide open. "NO! I mean…uh, I don't really remember. The power went out and then Marik showed up and…never mind."

Bakura sighed and went back to looking up at the sky. His eyes slightly narrowed. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Téa's eyes darted to the side, trying to look at him, without actually turning her head. "Who…who wants to know?"

Bakura chuckled. "Me! Don't worry; it's just me, Téa! No one else." He turned to face her.

Téa nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. I don't understand why. I don't…feel that way for him. Honestly. In that dream I submitted completely and wanted him, but when I'm awake, I don't have those feelings at all. It's so strange."

Bakura seemed to sadden. "Téa?" He asked, his voice soft and distant.

"Yes?"

Bakura sat up, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "What's it like…to be around it, or uh, him? You know, when he's being nice and all in your dream?"

Téa smiled sympathetically at her friend. "Well, it's little scary and way out of character…" She closed her eyes and sighed. But, it's not so bad." She looked up as a bird flew overhead, the wind brushing her chestnut hair gently against her cheeks. "I sometimes wonder what life must have been like back in ancient Egypt. It must have been hard…for Yami and the spirit of the ring. He was a thief, wasn't he?"

Bakura nodded. "So I've heard."

Téa looked down at the golden ring. "You know, it's not really a 'ring' right?"

Bakura laughed. "I know that. But, that is what everyone else calls it. So I might as well too."

Téa smiled at his warm laughter. 

"Those millennium items are such trouble…" A slightly deeper voice said.

Téa stared at Bakura suspiciously. "You know, reincarnation is a funny thing. It can change a person completely! I mean, just look at Yugi and Yami. They are so different, yet so similar. That is, if Yugi is his reincarnation." She giggled. "As for you…"

Bakura looked puzzled. "Don't you mean him?"

"I think that despite the way you act when the ring is in control, I think…you're not really that bad. Probably something that happened 5000 years ago that changed you. Your eyes show sadness, loneliness and pain. So, I doubt I could ever believe you when you say you're evil and all that."

"How did you know?" A rough voice asked.

Téa smiled, not looking at the dark spirit next to her. "Call it an instinct." She sighed, frustrated. Leaning her head in her hand, she started to speak in a whisper. "I hate my life sometimes…" She turned her head and faced Yami Bakura. "Well, I had that dream again! Are you going to 'punish' me or what?" She asked, more angry then afraid.

Yami Bakura huffed and crossed his arms. "Just go away!" He snapped, his voice slightly shaky.

Téa moved closer, looking slightly concerned. "Bakura?"

Yami Bakura turned quickly, startling then girl before him. "I said get out of here you snivelling brat!" He spat angrily.

Téa glared daggers, but complied. Scooping up her bag, she stomped off to where Joey and Tristan were. _Jerk! I can't believe I tried to open up to him! I guess a dream really is just a dream!_

Yami Bakura leaned against the tree, teeth gritted tightly. "I'm going to ended up killing that girl before this day's over…I swear…"

***

Kaiba leaned against the door, listening for any kind of commotion. "It's quiet…good!" He backed up causally toward the window and clicked the latch. "Keeping me here all night with one stupid guard. Just what are these fools thinking?" Once he heard the snap, he lifted the window out of the frame carefully, looking back to make sure no one was coming. Setting the window down gently, he slipped out and reached for something to grip. Smirking when he felt the easy to grip shingles, he pulled himself out slowly. The door began to click, causing him to stop.

The door opened and a lawyer and police officer came in. 

"Good morning, sir. I hope you slept…huh?" The lawyer looked around the empty room. 

The police officer glanced up at the dangling Kaiba. "Stop" He yelled, running over.

Kaiba sighed. "I might get in trouble for this but…" He swung back and kicked the officer right in the jaw. The officer crashed to the floor, unconscious.

The lawyer sighed. "Must you always do that?"

Kaiba sneered. "Just keep them distracted!"

The lawyer nodded, reaching for a first aid kit. "I'm going to lose my job defending him one of these days…"

Kaiba pulled himself up onto the roof. "Now, where would the courtroom be?"

***

Ishizu was looking around the room. It was almost all white with a single room and a window, showing a bunch of chairs on the other side. "Seto…where are you? I don't have much time…"

***

Kaiba peeked through the window above the courtroom. "Empty? But…" He narrowed his eyes and pulled himself up. "They aren't even going to bother!" 

***

Ishizu jumped when she heard the door opening. A tall man came in and smirked at the frightened woman. "It's time, Ishtar."

***

Kaiba ran furiously through the station. Knocking over everyone in his path. "This is completely illegal! Just who's running this place?" He kicked over a chair, causing an officer who was chasing him, to trip. "Ishizu!" He shouted. "Where the heck did they take her?" Turning a corner blindly, he bumped into a friendly looking doctor. "What is a doctor doing here?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you, young man. This is a restricted section!" He began to walk by, but Kaiba grabbed him by his coat and pulled him toward his face.

"Enough about that! Where's Ishizu?"

The man glared at him through his glasses. "I beg your pardon sir, but release me! I don't know who this Ishizu is!"

Kaiba tightened his grip. "I don't have time for this! Now, where is the execution room?"

The doctor pointed to a long hall leading to two huge sliver doors. "There!"

Kaiba let go of the man and ran through the doors.

***

Ishizu was backing away slowly as the man came closer. "It won't hurt. Trust me!" Ishizu kicked him and ran for the door. It was locked tight. "No! Help! Someone please!" She pounded on the door. The man grabbed her from behind and threw her down onto the floor. "Enough!" He slapped her and lifted her up by her robe, throwing her onto the white bed.  He placed something on her neck.

"NO!" She screamed as he clamped his hand down roughly onto her arm, holding a needle in the other hand.

A smashing sound caused the man to look up. He met with a fist and went crashing into the door.

"I've had enough of this place!" He grabbed Ishizu's hand. "Let's get to my mansion. I need to make an important call!"

Ishizu smiled and nodded. "I knew you'd come for me!"

***

"Goal!"

Yugi and Joey cheered as their team surrounded them, congratulating them on winning. 

"We did it!" A team-mate shouted, slapping Joey roughly on the back.

Téa, and Serenity ran to greet them, hugging and praising them on winning.

"Great work guys! We've finally won!" Téa cheered.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura smiled shyly rubbing the back of their heads.

Téa absentmindedly had her arm around Bakura's waist, and didn't notice the dark spirit glaring down at her.

It was almost the evening and everyone had decided to go to coffee shop to celebrate their victory. Téa remembered going there with Yami when Yugi had sat them up on a date. She blushed and smiled remembering that day fondly. But soon frowned when she realised he wouldn't be with them much longer and feared he might forget his dear friends.

Everyone was talking about the game. Yugi was laughing when Joey had teased him about having Yami help them. Yugi assured them that Yami wasn't involved and that he had just gotten better. This resulted in Joey having Yugi in a headlock and Yami appearing and scaring Joey senseless. Bakura rolled his eyes, knowing that his spirit would never lend a hand in such a 'silly' game.  Tristan was trying to tell Serenity about how many goals he stopped, and Serenity was just smiling and giggling. Noticing her brother was glaring at Tristan only caused her to laugh more. Téa smiled. Seeing Yami was such a nice and pleasant thing, even though he only stayed temporarily. She played with the straw in her pop.

_I feel so…depressed…_ She sighed. _This just isn't like me! Do I have feelings for Yami? No…it was just a crush, but…he's just so great to be around. You always feel like everything is going to be ok. And if though he doesn't stay long, his presence is enough to make you feel stronger. I guess I'll miss him because of what he's done for all of us. I only wish I could have gotten a chance to get to know him._

Yugi looked over at the forlorn Téa and sighed. Maybe he could cheer her up a bit by letting her have a chat with Yami? Then again, it might be harder for her to say goodbye?

**_Yugi, I know what your thinking. I would like to talk to her if it's all right with you._**

Yugi smiled.****_All right, Yami. Thanks!_

The millennium puzzled glowed causing the group to look toward Yugi. Yami opened his eyes and smiled. "Téa, could I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Téa was startled, but managed to smile and nod. "Sure!"

He gently took her hand in his and led her outside.

Joey teased them about dating, but was silenced by Serenity and Bakura telling him to shut up. Everyone looked over at Bakura, wondering why he became so vocal suddenly. It was forgotten when a waitress showed up and asked Joey what he wanted. That really caused everyone to forget what had just happened.

"I'll take this and that, oh, and that one! How much is the special? Yeah, that too and…"

Everyone began to lose their appetite.

***

Yami held the door open for Téa, as they walked outside of the shop and sat at the little café outside of it.

"What's up?" Téa asked cheerfully.

Yami smiled. "Téa, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me a lot lately. Did I do something wrong?"

Téa shook her head and leaned her elbows on the table. "No, Yami…I just…I guess that I know everything is going to be over soon. You and Bakura will have to return your items and then the spirits will be gone and then…everything will return to normal." She leaned her head onto her folded arms, her hair cascading around the table.

Yami leaned forward, smiling slightly. "Téa, everything has to happen for a reason. And, I know it won't be the same, but you deserve a normal life. I don't know how many times you've been put in danger because of me, it's not easy seeing that. I love Yugi and all of his friends, and seeing them in danger all the time…I'm almost glad that I'll be leaving. But to say good bye to you and Joey… it won't be easy at all."

Téa's large sapphire eyes trailed up to Yami's deep violet ones. "Life sucks, eh?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, sometimes it really does. But you have to always remember that as long as you have friends, it's not so hard." He tapped her gently on the head. "Are you going to sit up or just lay there like that?"

Téa blushed and pulled herself up right, brushing strands of hair away from her face. "Thanks Yami. I'm…I'm really going to miss you." She choked out, wiping her tear filled eyes.

Yami took Téa's hand and pulled her away from the table and into his arms. "Shhh, it's ok." He patted her gently on the back.

Téa clung onto his shirt, crying harder.

Yami rocked her gently in his arms. "I promise, I won't forget you, Téa. I could never forget you! I love you dearly. You are very precious to me, and I won't forget you, all right? Now dry your tears and let's go join the others."

Téa pulled away and wiped her wet and stained face. "Thanks, Yami. I love you too. You're the best!" She hugged him happily.

Yami kissed her on the head gently and walked her back inside the shop, his arms tightly around her waist, assuring her wasn't leaving any time soon.

Joey saw the duo walked in, Téa was smiling at Yami, and he in turn was smirking back at her. "Have fun you two?"

Yami nodded. "Very much, right sweetie?"

Téa giggled. "Right!" She cuddled into him.

Joey laughed nervously. "Very funny guys!"

"Funny? What's funny about me proposing to Téa?"

Everyone fell over.

"WHAT?" Joey spat, hanging out of his seat.

Yami and Téa exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

Everyone looked up puzzled.

"We're just friends! It was a joke! Just getting even with Joey for his earlier comments!" Téa said, wiping tears from her eyes. She was laughing so hard.

Yami was laughing too. "Sorry, Joey. We couldn't resist." He smiled over at Téa and mouthed the words 'goodbye' she waved and he closed his eyes and little Yugi appeared before them. "I'm going to get Yami for that! I almost had a heart attack!"

Téa laughed so much; she was grabbing her sides. "Sorry, Yugi. Yami and I came up with that as we were ending out chat." She sighed and took a seat next to Bakura.

"Feeling better?" Bakura asked cheerfully.

"Much! Yami was a great help!" She smiled and reached for her soda. Frowning when she saw it empty, she glared at Joey.

"Uh, no, it was not me this time!" He said, backing away.

Tristan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thirsty from talking to Serenity.

Bakura laughed. He handed Téa his soda. "Don't worry, I didn't drink any yet, you can have it. I'll just get another."

Téa took the drink gently in her hand. "Thanks, I'll pay you back." She leaned back in the chair, her arm rested against something slightly harder then what she imagined a chair should feel like. She looked over to see Bakura's arm resting there. He was looking down at her, slightly puzzled. She jumped up. 

"Sorry! I didn't know your arm was there!"

Bakura removed his arm. "It's ok, I didn't know you were going to sit here or I would have moved over."

Téa felt her face growing hot. _That was too close for my taste… She leaned back on the chair, now free._

Yami Bakura looked down at the girl below him. She was falling asleep in the chair, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her lips were parted. She was breathing softly. She was leaning a little toward him; her hair was just brushing his shoulder.  He frowned. _I need to take a walk…_

**To be continued…**


	5. That's The Way It Is

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5!  As for a question by a reviewer, yes, Dark Bakura was having bad thoughts about the sleeping Téa!  ^_~_

**Chapter 5:**

That's The Way It Is 

Yami Bakura shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He sighed and reached out toward the sleeping girl leaning on his shoulder. He lifted her head up gently, feeling the silky tresses slip through his fingers. He sat her upright and slid out of his chair.

Joey looked up from a conversation with Yugi. "Where are you going?"

Yami Bakura, he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "I'm going to head home now. It's getting late." He pulled out some bills and laid them down on the table. "Here, this is for Téa's drink." He waved cheerfully and exited the shop. "Night guys!"

Everyone waved goodbye, except for Téa. She was in a deep slumber.

***

Bakura didn't head for home though, he wandered the streets, deep in thought. Actually, it was Yami Bakura who had decided to take the walk; he over took Bakura back at the shop and never changed back since Yami and Téa had left. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began down the walkway. _What is going on? I've never felt so clouded in my mind before. Just sticking to one thought was fine, but now I have millions running through my head. He kicked a can that was in his path. It hit the back of the brick wall he was passing, stirring movement in the darkness._

A group of thugs were smirking and eying Yami Bakura's golden millennium ring. 

"Let's go boys!" The leader said, tapping a long metal rod in his large hands.

Yami Bakura was too deep in thought to notice the approaching danger. _I really don't care! I know that. So why would seeing him at her house upset me? Ever since those damn dreams, nothing seems right! I've felt…ugh, never mind! It was a mistake to take this walk. Now I am even more confused. He stopped in his tracks, crossed his arms and shook his head. "Damn it all! I'm going home!" He turned around to head for the bus stop, but felt a tugging at his shirt and paused. "I don't think you want to do that!" He sneered._

"Why not?" Came a raspy voice. "With that little trinket around your neck we could bring in millions!" He snapped his fingers and six more thugs showed up, circling dark Bakura.

Yami Bakura sighed and smirked. "You're going to regret this, you know!" He closed his eyes. "Go ahead, try and hit me!"

One of the thugs smirked and swung his rod at dark Bakura's head.

Yami Bakura ducked and kicked the thugs' legs out from under him. "Who's next?" Came his snide reply.

Another thugs came at him, swinging a chain. Once again, Yami Bakura had him down on the ground and begging for mercy. "Is that all you've got?"

The leader signalled at something in the shadows.

A tall and overly large man came out and snuck up behind Yami Bakura, who was distracted by three thugs attacking him. The man raised a large knife over his head and slashed down, slicing into dark Bakura's back.

Yami Bakura's eyes shot open as he felt his back burn with pain. "Ugh!" He cried, feeling the knife slice again. 

The leader came up to him and swung at his face with his metal rod. The big guy held Yami Bakura's arms' behind his back, allowing the thugs to have fun with him. After a few more slashes and punches, Yami Bakura was on his knees coughing up blood.

"You…are going to…regret that!" He lunged at the leader and yanked a small knife out of his back pocket. He slashed it deep into the thugs arm.

The leader cried and grabbed his arm, rolling around on the floor in pain. The gang ran to his aid.

"Forget me, get him you fools!" The leader cried, crawling away pitifully.

The thugs rounded on Yami Bakura. The big one kicked him in the back, causing him to keel over. He once again pinned Yami Bakura's arms behind his back and let the thugs continue their beating.

Yami Bakura's vision was going blurry, but he was determined to win. He kicked one of the thugs where it counted and elbowed the big one in the chest, winding him. "I warned you!" He shouted, laughing insanely. He slashed at the big thug, causing him to cower against the wall. "I…warned you…" He said in a deadly threatening tone. He lifted the knife up and stabbed it deep into the big guys chest. He twisted the blade, laughing like a mad man. "Don't you get it? I love blood!" He cried out laughing joyously. 

The big guy tumbled over, unconscious.

Unknown to Yami Bakura, one cowardly thug came up from behind him and smashed a large metal pipe over his head. A sickening crack was heard as it connected with dark Bakura's skull.

Yami Bakura's eyes shot wide open in pain, but soon closed as he drifted out of consciousness.

"Now your treasure is mine!"

***

Yugi stared at the silver card in his hand. He kept flipping it over and over. "Do you have any idea why I was given this, Yami?" He asked, casually.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that it should be destroyed immediately! I don't remember much about my past, but I do know that, that card should have never been made. Pegasus was a fool to create it!"

Yugi sat up, more curious then ever now. "Why so, Yami?" He asked.

Yami closed his eyes and sighed. "That monster was the only monster in Egypt that could not be controlled at all. Even the God cards could be controlled if used properly. This card was different. As a monster it fed off of people with the purest hearts, corrupting their minds. Some would go mad within days, some would be tortured by nightmares so they would never sleep." He leaned against the couch. "Yugi, that card was evil itself. Created to grant an evil heart power and a good heart madness. It could look deep into your soul and pull out your darkest desires. It was a mix of power and pleasure. Once it found a host it liked it could consume and possess that person until that person became it!"

Yugi gulped. He put the card down on the table gently and backed away. 

***

Ishizu sipped a cup of coffee as she watched Kaiba pace back and forth, arguing with someone one the phone.

"What? No! I said fire him!" He paused. "I want to know who was in charge of THAT!" He shifted the phone, so he could use both hands. He wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Right, right. Ok, yeah. Thanks!" He tossed the paper at Ishizu. "Huh? I'm at home. What? I did not escape because of that! I was…well fine! You're fired too!" He slammed the phone down and grabbed his head. "I need an aspirin."

Ishizu chuckled. "Looks like things didn't go as you had hoped?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Well, it seems I am now Domino's most wanted criminal. You are a traitor to the country and some new company is now in charge of the city. They are the ones that ran that blasted place!" He slammed his fist down on the edge of the coffee table. "Who's ever heard of punishment before a trial?"

Ishizu walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He rounded on her, causing her to jump back.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Seto, I know how you feel. But, we can't do anything about it right now. Well, I'd better find a place to stay, before that incident is repeated again." She reached over for the phone, but Kaiba's hand clamped down on her wrist. She looked up, her eyes searching his.

He drew her closer to his face and leaned in toward her, his lips just barely touching hers.

Ishizu closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss, but he pulled away. "Seto?"

"You are welcome to stay here. No one will find you. Only Mokuba and I live here."

Ishizu hung the phone up and sighed. "I should be going. But thank you anyways." She turned to leave and once again felt Kaiba's hand clamp down on her wrist. Feeling slightly frightened now, she began to tug her wrist out of his grasp.

Kaiba kept an intense gaze on her, never letting go of her wrist. "Please…?" He asked in a soft whisper. His breath washed over her face like a gentle breeze. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

Ishizu sighed again and bowed her head. A tiny smirk played on her lips. She looked up at him and nodded.

Kaiba smiled warmly, but only for a moment, soon he was back to looking cold and unfeeling. "Thank you." He said sternly, releasing her hand and walking over toward his desk.

Ishizu shivered involuntarily. "What just happened?" She gasped.

***

Téa was laying spread eagle on her bed. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling. "Why am I so tired?" She laid the back of her hand on her forehead. "So hot…" She started to drift off to sleep again when she heard a noise downstairs. "What was that?"

A bell sounded.

"Oh! It's the doorbell." She jumped off the bed and slid on the carpet toward the door. She opened it and was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see again.

"Marik?"

The blonde Egyptian smiled. "Hey, Téa! I'm sorry to bother you, but I left something here the other night. Mind if I check out your basement?"

Téa nodded and smiled. "Sure. Follow me."

Téa led him down the steep stairs, flicking on the light as she reached the last step. "What did you lose?"

Marik walked passed her and reached down for something lying on the floor. It was a gold dagger. It had a ruby incrusted on the tip of the handle and its blade was jagged like animal teeth. "This!" He said, holding out the magnificent blade.

Téa felt a bit nervous but shrugged it off. "It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

Marik frowned. "It was…my fathers…"

Téa walked over to him and reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped herself. "I'm sorry…" She said softly.

Marik looked up at her and smiled. "It's alright. It's just a nightmare I'll have to live with." He reached out and brushed his hand across her cheek. "Thanks for caring, Téa." He flipped the dagger into the air, caught it and placed it in his pocket. "Well, I'll leave you be now."

Téa touched her cheek and felt her face flush. "Why…why don't you stay here again?" She asked, almost trance like.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Téa nodded. "Yes, I really missed your company when you left." She felt her face growing really hot now. "Er, never mind." She looked away.

Marik laughed lightly. He pulled her over toward him and held her hands in his. "Téa, are you growing fond of me?" He teased.

Téa bowed her head so he couldn't see her face. "Umm…maybe…?"

Marik pulled her into his arms. "Good, because I'm growing fond of you." 

He lifted her head up with his finger. His hand moved up her body to her face, brushing the cheek gently, he let his hand slip up into her hair. His other hand followed suit, his thumbs making slow circles on her reddening cheeks. Téa closed her eyes, feeling his gentle touch. Her hand strayed to his face and she also brushed her hand across his tanned cheek. He leaned his head into the warmth of her palm, sighing. Her other hand played with his white blond hair, massaging and caressing ever strand she touched. She looked up at him, and titled her head toward his. Marik leaned in, pulling her by her waist toward his body. No space was left between them. He leaned down toward her lips. After a moment of hesitation, their lips met in a slow and lingering kiss. A soft Marik pressed harder into the kiss, savouring its feel and then pulled away gently. His eyes were open very wide.

Téa's eyes fluttered open and she also had wide eyes. "Whoa…" She breathed.

Marik nodded. "Téa…" He whispered as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She gladly accepted. Her arms now wrapped tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon they were lost in each other's arms, oblivious to the world around them. Yet something lingered in the back of Téa's mind. _Why didn't this feel right?_

**To be continued…**


	6. If Ever You're In My Arms Again

**Author's Notes**: _Thanks again for the great reviews! As for the question about the title, I just like how 'Yami no Yume' sounds better. Thanks though. Well, I was bored and decided to write chapter 6. It'll be a few days before chapter 7, so please enjoy! Things are just starting to get interesting! ^_~  (Marik/Tea and Yami Bakura/Tea chapter finally!)_

**Chapter 6:**

If Ever You're In My Arms Again 

Marik pulled back to stare into her sapphire eyes. Téa sighed and nuzzled into his neck, she slowly lowered her hands to his chest and pushed him back. They looked at each other, wondering what caused them to do such a thing.

Marik looked away ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Téa. I don't know what came over me. I guess; I'm just feeling a little lonely." He bowed his head. "I hope you don't think I was trying to take advantage of you."

Téa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She always did this when she was nervous. "No, it's my fault. I was feeling just as lonely. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You need a friend not some hormonal crazed teen." She blushed.

Marik still had his head bowed. He groaned, irritated at himself. "I'm such a fool…I…" He wasn't able to continue. Téa had grabbed his hand, pulling him down toward her.

"Come here." She said in a whisper.

Marik, feeling slightly unsure obeyed. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

Téa brought him down to the floor with her.  She began to gently stroke his hair. "Marik, I know how you feel. I really do. I want you to know I am here for you. But, if anything is to happen between us, we should take it slowly. I'm so sorry I went at you like I did. I've been so confused lately."

Marik sighed.  "What happened? You know you can tell me." His bright violet eyes looked up at her, curious and slightly sad.

Téa shifted so that she was leaning against the wall. "For some strange reason, I've been…having romantic dreams about Bakura.  Actually, it's not Bakura, but the spirit within the ring."

Marik shot up right and shouted. "Are you crazy? Why would you dream about him?"

Téa looked away, her eyes were downcast and shiny. "Um…"

Marik sighed. "I'm sorry, but I hate him. I didn't mean anything by it. Please continue."

Téa nodded. "It started out with him coming on to me, then soon I was coming on to him. Since then…I've realised just how lonely I really am. Ever since you spent that night with me, I've wanted to keep you around."

Marik looked sad. It felt like she was just using him. "So, you didn't mean it when you said you were fond of me?"

Téa shook her head. "No, I meant that. It's just; I want to take things slowly. After all, you were my first kiss. I don't want to jeopardize something that might become special." She ran her fingers up his arm, tracing the intricate patterns in his well-toned muscles. He shivered.

"I was your first?" He asked.

Téa reached up and touched her lips. "Yes, I've never had a guy want me before. Except for Bakura's darker half, but that was just a silly dream. I always assumed it was because I was ugly, or too much like the guys." She dropped her hand in her lap. "When you kissed me, I wanted to experience more, but was afraid to go too far with someone I was just getting to know."

Marik moved up closer to her, now sitting upright. "I want you to know…you were my first too. I know I might seem like the type of guy to have been with many girls, but I was too power hungry to actually have a normal teenage life." He leaned against the wall and chuckled.

Téa turned to look at him. She cocked her head to the side. "What's so funny?"

Marik put his hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "We've both been in the same boat since we first me, and yet we're only becoming teens now, after all of the good years have already passed by."

Téa smiled. "I don't think like that. I think that it's wonderful I can finally be a teen. Yami told me to let it all go. I am doing that. But…something doesn't feel right."

Marik put his arm around Téa, pulling her closer to him. "I know what you mean. Téa, something dangerous is beginning, and I don't want you involved. But after those dreams you've had, I think it's already too late."

"What do you mean, Marik?"

Marik leaned his head against hers. "I can't explain it right now. I need to go to Kaiba corp. tomorrow. I think all of the answers will be there."

Téa glanced down at her watch. "It's not too late yet. I think I'm going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" She asked, pulling away from his embrace and standing up.

Marik shook his head. "Thanks, but I should really be going. I'll see you again, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Téa."

Téa blushed. "Good night, Marik!" She waved as he exited the basement door, leading out into her garden. She leaned against the door and sighed. "I should be going. It's eight and I promised mother I would be home by ten." She walked upstairs and pulled her coat out of the closet. Grabbing her keys, she left and headed off for the park.

The night air was welcoming after a hot day on the soccer field. Téa decided to take a short cut through an old alleyway she uses to get home quicker from school. "It's a bit dark, but if I run, I think I can make it safely. The street lights are just up ahead." She started down the alley, watching closely for any kind of movement.

Voices in the dark could be heard near the end of the alley.

"You can't keep fighting us! Give us that necklace now, pretty boy!"

Téa peeked around the corner and saw a group of thugs hovering over a body. She could only make out the legs. She saw a cop car parked across from the alley. She smirked and stepped out in front of the thugs.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?"

"Let's have some fun with her, boss!"

Téa's smirk grew wider. "I don't think so, boys. You see that lovely cop car over there?" She pointed behind her. "If I scream loud enough, they'll come and when they do, you won't be going anywhere except maybe prison!" She took in a deep breath.

"Ok, ok! We're out of here!"

The thugs ran off into the darkness.

Téa smiled and walked over to the body, kneeling down in front of it. It was a boy. White sweaty bangs were covering his eyes. "Bakura?" She gasped. She reached over and brushed his bangs to the side. A sticky substance remained on her hand as she pulled away. "Dear god…what did they do to you?" She patted his cheek gently. "Bakura? Open your eyes, please!"

Yami Bakura moaned. There was someone touching him. Its voice was high and soft. Something told him it wasn't a thug. The only problem was, he couldn't see anything. "Who…whose there?" Came his shaky reply.

Téa hushed him, stroking his cheek. "It's ok. It's me, Téa."

Yami Bakura sighed and slumped back.

"What happened?" She asked, helping him up. She lifted his arm up and put it over her head. Her arm went around his waist.

Yami Bakura gripped the ring around his neck. "They wanted…this…"

Téa bit her lip. "Those jerks…how could they do this to you? How…did you survive?" She asked herself more then him.

Yami Bakura laughed, but it turned into a cough. "I'm not Bakura."

Téa froze in place. "Oh…?" She asked, praying she heard him wrong.

"I won't let that fool take over. He wouldn't survive this. Why don't you just leave me here, now that you know I'm not your precious Bakura.

Téa shook her head. "I don't think so. Bakura or not, you are hurt and I won't leave you here. You're coming home with me, and don't argue!" She started to walk forward, but Bakura wouldn't follow.

"I don't need your help, girl." He pushed away and began to stand up. A wave of dizziness came over him and he fell forward.

"BAKURA!" Téa caught him just before he hit the ground. "You are in no condition to walk, let me help you, if not for you; for the other Bakura. Didn't you say you needed his body? It's his body you're hurting if you don't let me help!" She grunted, shifting his weight.

Yami Bakura didn't reply; he just let her lead him away from the alley and toward her house.

Téa reached the front door and dug into her pocket, searching for her key. "Thank god mom won't be home till midnight!" She clicked the door open and led Yami Bakura inside. She pulled out a towel and placed it on the beige couch her mother had bought. _Mom would kill me if I got blood on her new couch!_

Yami Bakura slumped down, hardly moving. Téa was really beginning to worry. He was so pale and weak. It was strange seeing him like that. She pulled out a first aid kit from the closet and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Just…what do you think your doing?" He spat, weakly.

"I'm saving you and your partner!" She huffed, flipping open the med kit. "Take your shirt off." She commanded.

Yami Bakura didn't move. "I'm fine."

"Look, if I have to, I will tear it off myself. Don't try me!" She snapped. "Please…just let me help."

Yami Bakura sighed and lifted his shirt up over his head, pulling it off. He handed it to her and crossed his arms, looking away.

Téa took the shirt and placed it on the table. She turned around and saw his back. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

There were deep slashes all over his pale skin, bruises the size of fists and dried blood smeared all over.

"Dear god…" She whispered. Her eyes stung with tears. She touched his shoulder gently. "Bakura…" She leaned her head against his shoulder, wishing she could comfort him some how.

Yami Bakura tensed up as he felt her head touch his shoulder. He was regretting letting her help. He had hoped this wasn't going to happen. He looked up at the ceiling, praying she would just disappear. 

Téa wiped her tears away and started to poor a liquid onto a cloth. "This might sting, so please bare with me." She placed it on his cut, causing him to hiss slightly. "It's ok." She soothed. After she cleaned his cuts, she pulled out gauze and wrapped it around his back and chest. Once she was done, she closed up the kit and turned him around so he could face her.

"May I go now?" He asked irritably.

Téa sighed. "I think you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Because …you're blind…"

Yami Bakura bowed his head. He had hoped she wouldn't notice. He was already afraid and he didn't want to admit it. He had to keep up his cold façade. He started to stand, but two small hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Téa! Let me go!" He shouted in her face.

"NO!" Came her stern reply. "What are you so afraid of? Huh? Me? I won't hurt you!"

Yami Bakura stood up, wrenching her hands away form his shoulders. "YOU? I am NOT afraid of YOU!"

"Then what are you afraid of?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

Yami Bakura growled. "Afraid? You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I'm afraid of not being able to see!!!" He shouted, breathing heavily. He realised what he just said, groaned and took off for the front door, feeling foolish and weak. He felt around, searching for the cold knob.

Téa stared blankly, taking it what he had confessed, but stopped thinking when she saw him stumbling toward the door. "Get back here!" She cried out, grabbing his arms.

Yami Bakura struggled, trying to push the girl away. He ended up throwing her to the side and falling to his knees. "GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted.

Téa backed up. She was afraid he had lost it. "Bakura…?"

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Téa gulped. She'd never seen him like this before. He truly seems to have lost it. Was he dangerous? He looked like a child. Deciding to cast her fear away, she walked over to the sobbing boy. "It's ok. I'm here." She soothed, touching his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't stop her. He was grabbing his head in pain. She wrapped her arms around him, rocking him slowly. "It's ok…" She mumbled. "Everything will be alright."

Yami Bakura relaxed a little, still grabbing his head. It was pounding out of control, blocking out everything around him. He couldn't see, he could barely here and he was in so much pain. He'd never felt so helpless before. Being blind was new to him. He could only smell, touch and just barely hear. He could smell Téa's shampoo; feel her warm arms around him and just make out her gentle voice.

"I know you're afraid, but I promise I won't tell anyone about your weakness. Just let me take care of you, as I would do for all of my friends. After all, Bakura is within you, and I won't let him suffer either." She did something after that, that she would regret. She kissed him on his forehead.

Yami Bakura looked up in shock, he could feel her breath on his face. His feelings overwhelmed him at that moment and he pulled her down to him, kissing her.

Téa's eyes shot open. This is not what she was expecting. She felt him grab her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. 

Yami Bakura was breathing heavily. His mouth was hung open and his faded eyes were wide with horror. "I need to get out of here!" He cried, running back to where he hoped the door was. He opened it and ran out, without looking back.

"Bakura! No! Come back!" Téa cried.  Hanging onto the porch's post, she watched him disappear into the darkness. "Why did you kiss me?"

**To be continued…**


	7. For The First Time

**Authors Notes:** _Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Well, here's chapter 7. (The title to this one is one of my favourite songs and it fits this chapter perfectly!!!) Mostly Dark Bakura and Téa fluff, and slightly angst, so if you are overly emotional, I warn you not to read this. ^_~ Just kidding. I'm sure you enjoy it; I know I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 8 will have a lot of action and some humour; and another one of Téa's dreams, more erotic then the first two and an explanation as to why she's dreaming all of this. I just needed to get the romance put in somehow and introduce a new due and a new company. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7:**

For The First Time

Téa paused at the door, contemplating running after the white haired boy. Would it be a mistake? Would he run away again? She wanted so much to just hold him and tell him everything would be ok. Deciding that he needed her, despite what he said, she jumped off of the porch and chased after him.

Yami Bakura ran literally blindly through the streets of Domino. He had to get far away from everything. He was scared of his own feelings and didn't want any harm to come to Bakura by making a foolish mistake. What he did back there was regrettable and he couldn't bear to know what her reaction would have been. He never even thought of kissing her, it just happened. Having nothing but a need for power was comforting, but to suddenly need someone, it's a weakness he could do without. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning on a lamppost. Unknown to him, he was at Domino Park.

Téa finally spotted Yami Bakura near the park. Sighing with relief, she stopped running and approached him slowly. "Bakura…" She called out softly.

Yami Bakura looked up, upon hearing the sweet voice. It was close by. Why did she follow him? She just pities him, and pity was the last thing he needed. "Why are you here?" Came a raspy and slightly out of breathe voice.

"Bakura…" She said again, almost in a whisper. "I know you're afraid, but you will regain your eyesight. It's just temporary. Don't run away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why not? I've put all of you and your snivelling friends through complete and utter hell! You should be afraid of me, or just…hate me!" 

Téa sighed. He was back to being the arrogant dark spirit of the ring she knew well. "I don't hate you! Did you forget what I told you by the tree? You shouldn't have, seeing as it was earlier today!" She walked up to him.

Yami Bakura could sense her. She was close, too close for his comfort. "Go away, girl." He said in his most unfeeling voice ever.

"No!" Came her calm reply. She tossed a few stands of hair behind her that had strayed in front. "You did that already and what did it get you? I saved your life!"  She knelt down beside him.

Yami Bakura looked up, feeling her breath on his face once again; he knew he was facing her. He felt her hand touch his chin and turn his head slightly to the left. She seemed to be positioning his face with hers.

"Let me help you…" She pleaded. She pulled him toward her and laid his head against her shoulder.  She and lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, then put one of her arms around his back and the other behind his head. She started to move her hands gently up and down his lower back, where it wasn't cut or bruised. She said only one word, but it was enough to break the spirit. "Cry…"

Yami Bakura tightened his grip on her and began to tremble. Light sobbing could be heard from him, but he was trying to hold it back. It wasn't easy.

Téa laid her head on top of his and closed her eyes. "It's going to be ok. I'll help you and Bakura until you regain your sight. You won't be alone in the darkness." She kissed him gently on the head, this time, not regretting it. Thankfully it was dark out and no one could see her and deem her crazy. After all, she was comforting a homicidal psychotic spirit that just realised he's human within his heart. Yet, she didn't really care if Yugi or anyone saw her. Friends are friends, whether they are black or white. As her mother once told her.

Yami Bakura started feeling drained. He hadn't cried in thousands of years, and with one simple word from a girl he just realised he cared a lot for, he was crying into her welcoming arms in the dead of the night. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to sleep, wake up and hopefully see again. His eyes became heavy and he started to drift off.

Téa felt the sudden weight drop and knew what had happened. She pushed him off of her gently and laid his head down on her lap. She leaned against the lamppost and stroked his bushy silvery white hair. "You poor thing…"

***

Ishizu sighed in frustration. No matte how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned for about two hours before giving up and getting out of the bed. Wrapping a long robe around her waist, she descended the stairs of Kaiba's grand mansion and headed for the library. Thinking she would have time alone to think, she couldn't be more wrong.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, putting the book down he had been reading.

"I couldn't sleep. Same for you I take it."

Kaiba nodded.

"Seto, why are there so many people gathering around the town square? It's beginning to feel like Battle City all over again!" She leaned her head on her hand. "Is there another tournament coming up?"

Kaiba smirked. "Sadly there is, and I am not in charge this time. It's that new company that almost sent you on a one-way trip to Saint Peters'. Remember that pad I gave you? It had directions on it and the new rules. I take it you didn't read it?"

Ishizu shook her head. "I was…preoccupied after that phone call. Seto why did…"

"Brother!"

Kaiba looked up and smiled. Mokuba was standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing voices outside my room. I didn't like what I was hearing. It was something about destroying the millennium items and banning duel monsters. It made me nervous so I went to look for you." He walked over to his brother and noticed Ishizu smiling at him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mokuba. It was probably some anti-duellists who got word of Yugi's and my brothers' duel. Now, why don't you go back to sleep? You can stay in my room if you wish; it's too quiet for me anyways. " She held out her hand to the young boy.

Mokuba looked at his brother who nodded. He took her hand and she led him back to her room.

Kaiba watched her and Mokuba leave. Mokuba had become slightly attached to Ishizu after Battle City. At first he thought it was just a crush like he used to have on Téa, but this was more of a mother and son type of liking. Mokuba was growing up fast, soon he would be a teen, but no matter how old you are, wanting and needing a mother is natural. Kaiba felt his eyes misting. He missed his mother. He never really got to know her. Closing the book he was reading, Kaiba shut the lights off and left the library.

***

Téa opened her eyes, realising she had fallen asleep. She stretched a bit and smiled down at Yami Bakura. "He looks so peaceful…" Footsteps from behind caused Téa to look up and away from the sleeping dark Bakura.

An old couple was walking by and remarked on how cute Téa and Yami Bakura looked together.

"Reminds me of when we were just dating." Said the woman fondly.

"Yeah, you were the prettiest flower I ever saw."

"YEAH RIGHT! You slept with every girl in our school before you came to me, begging me to take you, seeing as the other girls wanted nothing to do with you!"

The man cringed at his wife's voice. He laughed slightly. "Well, you were the only girl left!"

The woman's eyes burned fire within them. She took out her umbrella and started to beat her 'dear' husband over the heard repeatedly with it. "How dare you!!!"

The man ran off yelping as the umbrella kept crashing down over his head.

"Just wait till we get home!!!"

"I'm so-ouch-sorry-ouch-dear. OWWW!!!" 

Téa sweat dropped. "Remind me never to get married…" She frowned watching the couple disappear. A light stirring caused her to look down. She smiled warmly.

Yami Bakura was looking up at her with questioning eyes, still faint looking due to his temporary blindness.

"Hey there…" She said softly, smiling a bit wider then before.

"Hey…" Came a whisper, barely audible.

Téa shivered as his breath caressed her face. She reached over and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. Maybe it was just the lighting, but he looked gorgeous. His hair was cascading over her legs and just barely touching the grass. His chiselled features made him look almost porcelain. Téa felt her cheeks grow hot and red.

Yami Bakura closed his eyes as she brushed his bangs away, enjoying the feeling it was giving him. He turned his head away and looked sadly toward the grass, frowning.

"What wrong?"

"I still can't see…"

Téa sighed. "It'll take some time. You can't just regain it right away. Just like broken bones, your eyes need time to heal. I'm guessing it was from the blow you took to your head." She said, gulping back a sob. She started to shift underneath him. "I should be heading home, you should too. You need…" She stopped when she saw him reaching and feeling for her hand, tears glistening in his eyes. 

"Don't…" He choked. He found her hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Pardon?"

His gripped tightened on her hand. "Don't leave…me…"

"Oh…Bakura." She squeezed his hand back reassuringly. "Alright, I won't.  Let's go home."

Dark Bakura nodded. Even though she had no idea, Yami Bakura was slowly falling in love with her. No one ever wanted to be close to him or even try to understand him. Even Bakura was slightly afraid of him. This girl though, simply radiated love and understanding. It was almost too much for his cold heart to bear. He wanted her but he would make sure she would never know that. After all, a five thousand year old spirit could never be with a human girl. Could it?  Probably not!  He'll just convince her it was the other Bakura all along and she'll forget about him.  It's better that way…

**To be continued… **


	8. If You Go

**Author's Note:** _Chapter 8 is up now! This chapter explains about Téa's dreams and more angst between her and Yami Bakura and a bit of humour as well. And who is that stranger in the Muto house? Enjoy! ^_~_

**Chapter 8:**

If You Go!

The door clicked open and Téa and Yami Bakura walked inside. Téa noticed the lights were on. "Mom?" She called out.

"Upstairs honey!" Came a reply from above.

Téa sighed. "She lead Yami Bakura back over to the couch and helped him sit down. "I'll be right back. I need to tell mom." She started to leave but felt her hand being gripped tightly by the scared boy. She smiled sadly. "Mom won't make you leave, just try to relax." She patted his hand gently.

Yami Bakura nodded and released her hand.

Téa jogged up the stairs and entered her mother's room. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

A bubbly looking brunette with curls smiled and nodded at her daughter. "Sure, what is it?"

Téa tried to word herself carefully. "One of my friends was attacked in an alley and was hurt pretty badly, I was wondering if they could stay here over night?"

"Who is this friend?"

"Bakura…" Téa said hesitantly. Knowing it was a boys' name she spoke of.

"That sweet white haired boy from your school?" She gasped.

"Yes…"

"May I see him?" She asked, folding up some clothing and tucking it in the drawer.

Téa nodded. "I was hoping you would."

***

Downstairs, Yami Bakura was lying back on the couch. He was feeling rather weak and didn't want to move, other wise he would have probably convinced himself to leave. _Damn emotions… _He cursed mentally. His head started to pound again. He growled and leaned forward head in hands.

Téa and her mother descended the stairs and found him leaning forward and gripping his head tightly.

"Oh you poor dear!" Her mother cried rushing over to dark Bakura. She kneeled down and touched his head, making sure there weren't any bumps.

Yami Bakura looked up hastily. He couldn't see, but for some reason he felt safe even though he didn't know who was touching him.

"Come now, let's get you cleaned up and we can discuss what happened later. Téa, get some of your fathers old night clothing and start a bath for me please? "

Téa nodded smiling. She was so happy her mother was all right with him staying. After all, there was nothing going on between them. She nodded reassuring herself.

Yami Bakura felt strong but gentle hands grip his slender shoulders and lift him up. "My goodness, you are so thin." She commented, feeling his bones beneath her nimble hands. "Come now, let's get you fixed up." She let go and started to walk away. She stopped when she noticed dark Bakura looking around, his eyes trying to focus. He whimpered slightly and gripped the couch tightly. "Are you ok?" She asked, coming closer.

"I…I can't see…ma'am…" He stuttered.

"Oh my…" She gasped. "Téa has a lot of explaining to do!" She took his hand in hers and began to lead him away from the couch. "Come on, I'll lead you to the bathroom."

Yami Bakura nodded and slowly followed her lead, never letting her hand go.

Téa came out of her parents' room with a dark blue PJ set. "Here you go, mom."

Her mother looked at the clothing and then at Téa. "I think you are old enough and mature enough to help your friend out, hmmm?" She asked, opening the door to the bathroom.

"MOM!!!" Téa went bright red in the face. "I don't think…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Téa. I'll wrap a towel around him; you just help him wash up. The poor thing can't see. Now no arguments! I need to make a phone call." She led Yami Bakura in the bathroom, helped him out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. She filled the tub and waited till it was at just the right height. She helped him in and turned to face Téa, who was looking away. "There, now just make sure he doesn't hurt himself!"

"Yes…mom…" Téa's face was so red; it was almost crimson. She walked into the bathroom, eyes shut tight. "B…Bakura?"

"I'm in here…" Came a dry reply.

Téa gulped and forced her eyes open. He was going to kill her; she just knew it. She walked over toward the bathtub and gripped the shower curtain tightly. She peeked over, praying he had kept his towel on. "Do…do you need any help?" She squeaked.

"Not really…" Came another dry reply. He was fuming inside. This was embarrassing. He sighed. "I CAN'T SEE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He shouted causing Téa to hide behind the curtain.

Téa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She tore the curtain back causing Yami Bakura to jump and try to cover himself with his arms. Grabbing a cloth, she knelt by the side of the tub and closed her eyes again. "I'll help…just…h…hold still." Her hands were shaking as she began to wash his back.

"It might help if you opened your eyes!" He snapped.

"How did…"

"You're fumbling around too much. I would be better off at this point, seeing as I know Bakura's body inside and out."

Téa's hand slipped at that last comment and she plummeted head first into the tub. She gasped for breath, pulling herself out. Her hair was completely saturated and her shirt was soaked right through.

"If you wanted to join me, you should have said so!" Came a sarcastic voice from above.

Téa looked up and was face to face with a blushing Yami Bakura. She jumped back and fell flat on her butt. She groaned rubbing it and walked over to the door. Knowing her mother gossiped for hours, she wouldn't come up and see this embarrassing sight. She closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Came a slightly shaky voice.

"Locking the door. If mom saw this, I would never live it down. I'm going to change, blind or not, keep yourself facing the wall or I will sink you!"

Yami Bakura grumbled, but obeyed.

Téa struggled out of her clothing and slipped on a nightshirt and pyjama bottoms. "Ok, now let's get you washed up." She walked back over, grabbed the cloth and began. This time she kept her eyes opened, too angry to really care anymore. Once she was finished his back, she handed him the cloth. "Ok, you can do the rest. I don't think I could handle it!" She sat down on the sink and glanced at the closed door.

Yami Bakura sighed. He hated using that word, but he felt he should do it. "I want to…th…thank you…for taking care of Bakura's body. Not many know this, but I actually care for that insufferable twerp."

Téa giggled.

Yami Bakura tossed the cloth toward the sound of her voice and started to stand up.

Téa caught the cloth and placed it on the sink. She jumped off the counter and went over to help him out. "Here, take me hand." She touched his wrist, so he would know where her hand was. She smiled when she saw him reach for it and grip it. She took a moment to notice the major contrast. Her skin was peaches and cream with a slight tan and his was white and almost sallow looking, and very thin.

Not realising the tub was slippery; Yami Bakura lost his footing as Téa was helping him out.

Téa went to catch him, but he hadn't let go of her wrist. They both went down in the tub. They got into a complicated position as they struggled to get up. This resulted in Yami Bakura standing up really fast because Téa was on top of him. He got up a bit too fast though, and the towel around his waist fell off. Téa was still below him and got quite an eye full of his 'body'.

They both froze. Téa was afraid to move.  She felt her face grow extremely hot. Her eyes squinted shut and she screamed.

***

"Well, now that you are all cleaned up, let's get you set up in the guest room." Téa's mother said, picking up Bakura's clothing and tossing it in the laundry. "Téa, is the bed ready?"

Téa nodded, her face still red from earlier. "Yes." She walked out of the room, her arms clinging tightly to her sides. Her hands balled into tight fists.

Yami Bakura felt Téa's mother leading him to the guest room. "I apologize if I have been an inconvenience." He said, politely. All those year with Bakura really paid off for him.

"Oh, you have been no trouble at all, dear. I am more then happy you are all right. That was a nasty thing that happened. My little Téa is such a good girl, bringing you here and all. You are more then welcome to stay until you are better. But, touch my daughter in any way and you won't live to see tomorrow." Her mother said darkly.

"I would never hurt your daughter. I care a great deal about her and respect her very much. She's a great friend."

Téa looked up, astonished at Yami Bakura's words. Of course she knew it was just an act. And he was pretending to be the Bakura everyone knew. This made her feel sad for some reason.

Once Téa's mother had led them to the guest room, she tucked Yami Bakura in, kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. Téa giggled and his expression and decided to stay for a while, to make sure he would be ok. After ten minutes, he started to close his eyes. Téa got off the chair she was sitting in and smiled.

"I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

"Why would I need anything from you?" He asked bitterly.

"Um, well…b…before you…"

"I what? Pleaded with you? Acted like I was a scared child? Seemed lonely? That wasn't me! It was my 'partner' he was too embarrassed to admit he had a thing for you. And god knows why anyways. You are just an annoying brat that keeps getting in my way! I am only grateful to you for saving Bakura, because I need him to complete my task. Once that is done, he will be useless to me!"

Téa bowed her head. "But…what you said in the bath…about Bakura…"

"That was the truth. Like I said, I need him, so that's why I 'care' so much!"

"You jerk!" She stomped her foot and hovered over his bed, ready to strangle him. "I believed everything you said! I even started to care about you! Not just Bakura. If you think I did this just for Bakura, you're wrong!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Yami Bakura closed his eyes. Feeling a cool breeze blow across his face, he opened his eyes and turned on his side. "Damn window…it's freezing in here!" He sat up and felt around, but couldn't find the window. "Damn, after what I said to her, she'll never help me now!" He threw himself back down and wrapped the covers over him tightly, shivering.

Téa walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself down on the bed and started to cry. "I was such a fool. I actually believed him!" She picked up a stuffed animal and threw it against the wall. "Damn him! I hate him!" She looked up at the wall. He was right on the other side. "I wish he wasn't here." She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_***_

_Téa opened her eyes and saw a figure enter the room. His shiny hair was glistening in the moonlight. "Bakura?" She moaned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes._

_The figure approached the bed and sat on it. He reached over and touched her face._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to be with you." He whispered. I know how you're feeling, but just let it go." He started to kiss her._

_ "Wait…I need to know something."_

_"What is that?" Came an irritated reply._

_"Have you heard of Yami no Yume?"_

Yami_ Bakura laughed menacingly. "It's a powerful card.  Rare and grants your most darkest desires.  As you can now see by now, I am not your Bakura. I am just taking the shape of what you desire most!" _

_"Desire? Bakura???" Téa asked in horror. "But I'm with Marik…"_

_"Just a cover up for what's deep inside your lovely and pure heart." The voice said in a silky tone._

_"Get away from me!"_

_"But, I thought you liked it when I touched you?"_

_Téa backed into the wall of her room. "That's because I thought…"_

_"That I was him?" The figure laughed. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not. And you know you will never have him for real, so it's best that you enjoy this while you can."_

_Téa shivered. It looked like Yami Bakura, but she knew in her heart it wasn't. She kicked the figure away. "I want to wake up! Please let me wake up!!!" She cried, closing her eyes and grabbing her head._

"Téa…" Came the voice in front of her.

"NO! Go away! I hate him! I hate that Bakura! I don't want those dreams anymore!!!

Téa opened her eyes and saw a startled Yami Bakura holding her arms tightly. "Eeek!!!!" She cried struggling out of his grasp.

"You…hate me?" He whispered gently.

"Yes! Now leave me alone! I don't want you in my dreams anymore!!!"

"Téa…" Yami Bakura felt around the bed, finally finding the lamp and flicked the lamps' light on.

Téa blinked several times. Her eyes focused and she saw Yami Bakura before her. She gulped. "Oh…it wasn't a dream…"

"You were dreaming, but it seems you didn't realise I was real. I knew that was how you felt about me, I just wish you could have been honest."

Téa felt her eyes sting with tears. "No! I…" She reached out to him, but he had pulled away. His eyes showed hurt in them. He was frowning and his eyebrows were knitted together in anger.

"I'll leave you be now, so you can go back to your 'dark dreams'…" He began to feel the wall, leading him out of the room, when Téa suddenly cried out.

"That's it!!!" She snapped her finger. "That card! Marik told me about it the other night! I asked the figure in my dream and he was going to attack me…"

_***_

_"Yami no Yume?" She asked, curiously._

_"Yes, it's a card that can control your dreams. When I discovered it, it was unleashed. This new corporation wants it and the power of the god cards. They want to take over Kaiba corp. Marik said, shaking his head sadly._

_"What does this card look like?"_

_Marik thought for a moment and then reached over and grabbed a pad of paper Téa had on her desk. "Here, I'll draw it for you."_

_"I didn't know you could draw." She laughed._

_"Something to do when I'm board." He replied._

***

Téa jumped off of the bed and shuffled through her drawers. "He drew it for me, so I could always be on guard if I ever saw it. He never told me the dangers about it, or that it was evil. I never told him about the dreams…until earlier tonight. He said I might already be involved. "I need to meet him at Kaiba corp. tomorrow!"

Yami Bakura said nothing and attempted to leave the room once more.

Téa grabbed his wrist. "Wait…"

"What?" He asked, his voice showing fatigue.

"I need to tell you something." She said, her face flushed. "It's about you and…me.  That card seems to feed on the desires of the one it prays on. You know, feelings deep inside the heart?" She looked away shyly. "I think…I think the reason I had those dreams is because…I…want…you." She confessed. She heard a sharp intake of air.

Yami Bakura was sure he was going to die from lack of oxygen. She felt the same way he did? It didn't matter though. Things would never work out. He wanted to be alone and he liked being alone. He didn't need anything interfering with his plans. He found comfort in not needing anyone.

Téa walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was breathing faster now. She felt him tense up. She leaned in just inches away from his lips.  "I don't hate you."  She sighed and covered his lips with her own.

Yami Bakura wanted to react, but forced himself not too. He tried to think of anything but what this beautiful girl was doing to him.

Téa opened her eyes and saw two pale eyes looking menacingly at her. She pulled back, frowning. He didn't return the kiss. She felt like such a fool.

"If you are done now, may I go now?" He asked impatiently, wiping his mouth.

Téa gasped. She felt her heart break. _It's just a guy. She told herself. _There are plenty of others. You have one who cares for you. Remember? Marik... Forget about this thief and pretend this night never happened._ She looked away, tears falling slowly. She nodded and refused to look at him. "Go…" She whispered._

Yami Bakura left the room. Feeling his way, back, he heard her door slam shut and light sobbing echoing through the walls. "Goodbye Téa…"

***

Yugi was sleeping soundly in his room. Hugging onto his pillow, he snored lightly. A shattering sound disturbed him from his sound sleep. "What was that?"

Yami appeared next to him, in transparent form. "Let me go, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and slipped the millennium puzzle around his neck. A light flashed and Yami was sitting in Yugi's bed, wearing his blue pyjamas' with yellow stars imprinted on them. He tiptoed lightly down the stairs. Another crash was heard. Grabbing at the baseball bat on the table below the stairs, he walked around the corner and saw a black figure hovering over Yugi's duel deck. "Hey!" He shouted. "Get away from there!"

The figure jumped back and smirked. He picked up a piece of glass from the broken window he had shattered and chucked it at Yami.

Yami covered his face and cried out in pain when the glass went into his arm.

The figure took this opportunity to jump at Yami and kick his legs out from underneath him.

Yami fell to the floor and felt the stranger's fingers closing in around his neck. His air was being cut off. He reached over desperately searching for the baseball bat. He couldn't find it. His eyes started to roll back in his head.

Another figure came running down the stairs, a large shotgun in his hand. "Leave my grandson alone!" Came a harsh voice.

The figure looked up, saw the gun and put his hands up, surrendering.

Yami gasped for air, rolled to the side and saw the baseball bat. He reached for it, wrapped his fingers tightly around the end and swung with all of his might. The bat connected with the strangers' skull and the robed figure fell unconscious to the floor.

Yami stood up and went over to Solomon. "Thanks." He breathed He grimaced as he pulled the glass out of his arm. He ripped a part of Yugi's shirt off and wrapped it around his bleeding arm.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Solomon asked; brow crinkled in worry.

"I'm fine, grandpa, but why was he after my deck?" Yami wondered, staring down at the unconscious man.

**To be continued…**


	9. The Hardest Thing

**Author's Notes:** _Hey everyone! I'm back! I was on break because of the holidays, but here's chapter 10! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9:**

The Hardest Thing 

The morning sun crept slowly into the room. Téa stirred and opened her eyes painfully. Her head was aching. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She sat up, rubbing her head. "I wonder if he's gone?" She stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, her eyes were puffy and red and she had dark circles under her eyes. "All this because of a guy? You're slipping, Téa…" She scolded herself, as she descended the stairs, not really caring about her morning appearance. Upon reaching the final step, a pleasant aroma reached her nose. "It looks like mom's making breakfast. It sure smells good." She headed toward the kitchen and the site she saw almost made her trip over her feet. Her mother and Bakura were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking about multiple subjects.

Téa's mother looked up and her eyes winded in horror. "My goodness, what happened to you, dear?"

Téa blushed and tried to leave before her mother could reach her. Unsuccessful, she felt her arm being grabbed and her mother spinning her around to face her. "Why don't you wash up sweetie, after all we do have a guest."

Téa sighed and pushed her mother's arm away. "It doesn't matter, mom. He's seen me even worse looking then this, I guarantee it." She took a seat beside Bakura and reached for a cup of coffee. This was not her day. At least Bakura couldn't see how awful she looked.

"Téa, you look like something the cat dragged in." Came a sneering voice.

Téa spit her coffee out and covered her mouth in awe. "You…you can see me?" She asked, almost stuttering.

"Barely…you are more or less a blur, but by the amount of brown I am seeing, it is obvious you didn't comb your hair."

Téa patted her hair uncomfortably. "Well, we can't all look like beauty queens first thing in the morning." She hissed, staring envyingly at his thick and neatly combed silver hair. "Did you comb your hair?"

"No." Came his simple reply as he sipped some coffee.

Téa grumbled. "Great…"

Bakura snickered. Actually it was Yami Bakura, but he was using Bakura's body, so he didn't change in appearance.

Téa's mother smiled. "So, what's your plans on this nice Saturday?"

Téa stabbed at her bacon with her fork. "Nothing much. I'm meeting a friend at Kaiba corp."

"Who, dear?" Her mother asked, wondering if she had met anyone new.

"His name is Marik. I told you about him before. His sister and him came from Egypt to duel in Battle City. He's the one with the long blonde hair and purple eyes. Remember?"

"Ah yes. He's a cutie isn't he?" She teased, winking. Is he your boyfriend?"

Téa once again spit out her coffee, this time choking. 

Yami Bakura smirked and patted her back. "Téa, I don't think you should be drinking if you're going to keep choking every time someone asks you a question. Though I am curious myself, is he your boyfriend?"

Téa pushed her coffee far away from her. She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. "If you both must know…we are kind of trying out a relationship."

Téa's mother eyes her carefully. "Have you kissed him?"

"Mom! That's not the most appropriate thing to ask with Bakura…"

Yami Bakura frowned. "I am curious too though. We are friends, aren't we? Téa?" He asked innocently, before taking another sip of coffee.

Téa muttered something under her breath and sipped her coffee as well. "Yes."

"Have you had sex?" Her mother asked slyly.

Both Téa and Yami Bakura choked on their coffee this time.

"NO!!!" Téa shouted in horror, this time patting dark Bakura's back, because he was choking more then her. "I would never dream of doing that unless I marry." She pouted.

Téa's mother laughed. "Alright, I'm sorry I asked." She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Picking up their now empty plates, she walked over to the sink and began to clean. "You'd better get dressed, honey. It's getting late."

Téa nodded and headed off toward her bedroom. Yami Bakura got up and started to leave the room when her mother spoke up.

"You care more for Téa then you are letting on, aren't you Bakura?" She never looked up at him; she just kept cleaning the dirty dishes.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Gardner." He stuttered, shifting his weight back and forth on his legs.

"I can see right through you, you know. And I don't want you lying to me. Do you love my daughter?" She asked, this time looking right into his eyes.

"I…" He tightened his hands, balling them into fists. "No."

Téa's mother sighed and undid the knot on the back of her apron. "Are you sure?" She asked, unconvinced. 

Yami Bakura looked away. "I'm positive, ma'am."

Still unconvinced, her mother shook her head and sighed. "Alright then. But let me tell you something. Don't let go of something that can make you happy. I love my daughter and I want the best for her, but I don't think she's happy with this 'Marik' boy. I only want her to be with the right man when she becomes a woman. And if you are afraid, I can assure you; I approve of you and trust you completely with her. I can see it clearly in your eyes. You have a good heart, Bakura. And I know my daughters cares more for you then as a friend. Don't hurt her!" With that said, she left the room.

Yami Bakura stood there, just staring at the kitchen wall. He growled and punched the wall with his fist.

"Bakura?" Came a voice from behind him.

Yami Bakura spun around and made out the fuzzy impression of Téa's petit form. "WHAT?" He bellowed.

Téa backed away slightly. "Um, I was wondering if you were going to stay here or join me."

Yami Bakura crossed his arms and looked away. "Wouldn't I be interfering with your 'date'? He sneered, biting into the word 'date'.

Téa shook her head. "No, I'm not dating him. In fact, I'm not even meeting him. We didn't plan anything. I just don't want my mother to know what's been happening with the card and those dreams." She tugged on the strap on her bag. "I don't love, Marik." She confessed.

Yami Bakura looked back at her, trying to focus his blurry eyes. "Why would I care?"

Téa growled. "Well, you sure seemed interested at breakfast!" She snapped. She huffed and walked over toward the front door, slipping on a pair of platform shoes. "Are you coming or not?"

Yami Bakura shrugged and joined her at the door. "Until I get bored, I guess so. I have a few things to ask Marik anyways."

Téa rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on then." Deep inside, her heart was aching at being so close to him. Why didn't he just leave? She heard him say goodbye last night. He must have meant that anything between them was over for good. A tear started to roll down her cheek. He really didn't care about her feelings.

***

Marik crept down the ally way, staying in the shadows. He had to make it to Kaiba corp. He didn't need anyone following him. Finally he saw the familiar glass tower with the words 'Kaiba Corp.' on the top. He walked out of the shadows and crossed the street. He reached the doors and was about to go in when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw Téa and Bakura approaching him. He frowned when he saw they were holding hands. Then he noticed her helping Bakura across the street. Was he blind? He wondered.

"Marik!" Téa called happily. She embraced him warmly. Pulling away, she noticed Yami Bakura glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Téa! What are you guys doing here?"

Téa glanced at Yami Bakura and then at Marik. "We also play a part in this mess and we hoped we could get some answers. Have you seen Yugi? I haven't seen him since last night. I was wondering if he might know anything about this as well."

Marik shook his head. "No, he doesn't even know I'm here. Remember?"

Téa blushed. "Oh, right. I keep forgetting. Well, let's go then, shall we?"

***

Seto Kaiba was seated in his office chair, typing madly away at the keys on his computer. The phone rang suddenly stopping his maddening pace. He grumbled and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

***

A secretary seated at the front desk began to speak. "Sir, there are some kids here to see you. They claim they know you? Yes, they're names are Téa, Bakura and Marik. Do you know them? Yes? Very well then." She hung up the phone and turned to face the trio. "You may see him.

The trio smiled and headed for the elevator.

Kaiba was waiting outside of the door, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. "If this is about the new tournament, I had nothing to do with this."

Marik blinked. "There's a new tournament?" He looked over at Téa and Bakura. They shrugged. "Anyways, no, that's not what we came for. We came to ask you about Yami no Yume."

Kaiba's eyes glanced up at Marik. "You've heard of it then?"

Marik nodded. "Yes, it's already starting to show its powers. It has to be stopped. I gave it to Yugi, hoping Yami might know more about it."

Téa looked up startled. "Yugi has it? Why didn't you tell me?"

Marik bowed his head. "Because I was afraid you would try to convince him to get rid of it. I need to know something though, Kaiba. Has my sister come here?"

Kaiba smirked. "She's at my mansion. Seems some thugs decided to follow her and frame her for killing you."

Marik gasped. "Kill me? Who would have done that?"

"Let's ask her, then." He said coolly.

***

Ishizu was watching the news when she heard the doorbell ring. Carefully she stood up and peered out of the peephole. Her eyes winded and she backed away.

Mokuba came running down the stairs in a panic. "They're surrounding the entire mansion! We have to go to the basement! My brother has an escape pod there." He took Ishizu's hand and led her to the stairs.

"How could they find me? I haven't made my appearance known here!"

"They could have placed a tracking device on you! My brother said they are shifted like that!"

"Seto knows about this company?"

Mokuba nodded. "He's been doing research ever since you came to him for help. It seems this company heard about the millennium items and want their power and that silver card. They want my brother out of the way, so they can search all of Domino for the items. If they succeed in capturing the item holders, they'll execute them. I heard Bakura was attacked and Yugi as well. You were almost killed yourself, even though Yugi holds your item now."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes in determination. "Then we'll have to stop them! My brother and I have no items to carry anymore, they are all in Yugi's hands. Only Shadi remains. And he cannot be killed. Why do they want Yami no Yume though? That card is pure evil."

"Why was it created?' Mokuba asked as he helped her into a small-enclosed room.

"The card was created by Yami's father. He was a man possessed by the shadow masters. He wanted power and world domination; he didn't even know he was being controlled. When the god cards failed him, he created Yami no Yume in order to control the people. The other cards couldn't control them; just cause fear. But Yami no Yume could control people's desires and wishes. Play with their hearts; making them puppets. If it ever selected a host, it would be unstoppable. It was a card he should have never made. For the only way to destroy it is to destroy the power that created it. There for, the items would have to be destroyed. Yami and the spirit of the ring would vanish forever. It would be a sacrifice for the greater good." She looked down sadly.

Mokuba was speechless. The climbed into a small helicopter and Mokuba pushed a button. The roof opened up and they took off into the air. "D…does my brother know that?"

"I didn't tell him how to destroy it, I only warned him of its power." She looked out of the window, watching the mansion growing smaller and smaller. "Mokuba, I'm afraid this is going to be the end of the millennium items and their spirits."

**To be continued…**


	10. I Want You To Show Me

**Author's Note**: _Hey, here's my newest chapter. Now the story begins to come together? And expect lots of fluff between Tea and __Yami__ Bakura. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10:**

I Want You To Show Me 

Téa, Yami Bakura and Marik were seated in Kaiba's office. Kaiba was explaining what had happened to him and Ishizu. Pacing the floor, which he did a lot, he began to tell them of this new company that had taken over and almost gave Ishizu the death penalty. Marik was more frightened then ever hearing that his sister was one of the targets of these hoodlums. Téa had to hold him down in his seat, fearing her would run out the door and went after the thugs like a madman.

"This company appeared after Battle City. They seem to have one goal in mind, and that is to rid you millennium holders of your items. They also have planned a tournament that is most likely a trap to" Kaiba was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Yes?"

Téa watched as Kaiba paced back and forth. Something had him bothered. Glancing over at Yami Bakura, she noticed he was staring right at her. She blushed and looked away. She didn't understand why, but she felt slightly uncomfortable around him now. Luckily Marik was too caught up in his worries about Ishizu, to notice. Poor Marik, he had gone through so much too. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

Marik smiled warmly and took her hand sin his. "Téa, I need to speak to you later, can we meet at your house tonight?"

Tea nodded. "Of course. Just come around eight."

Marik kissed her cheek. Yami Bakura's hands clenched into fists and his teeth gritted together, a low growl emitted from his throat. Téa blushed and pushed away. She winced as she heard Kaiba slam his cell phone into the wall.

"It seems that they were found. My home isn't safe anymore. Mokuba and Ishizu are gone."

Marik stood up, grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. "You said she was safe!!!" He shouted, eyes flaming with fire. "You said she wouldn't be touched! Where is she?" He demanded, tightening his grip.

Kaiba grabbed his hands and flung him off of his body. Marik went crashing to the floor. Téa knelt down beside him.

"If you even try something like that again, I will have you removed from here for good!" Kaiba adjusted his suit and walked toward Marik. Kneeling down, he peered into the boys' eyes. 

Marik was glaring at him with hate. "There is no way I'll ever let you be with my sister, you snob!"

Téa gasped. "Marik…don't…"

Marik pushed Téa aside and stood up. "I know what you want, Kaiba." He said, biting into his name. "I've known for a long time! And you shouldn't even try, because it will do you no good!" He spun around, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Téa and Yami Bakura glanced over at Kaiba. He was staring at the door, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Kaiba?" Téa asked, reaching for him."

Kaiba didn't move. "Get out…" He said in a whisper.

"What?" Téa asked, moving closer.

Kaiba looked at her, and shouted. "GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

Téa backed away. "Fine! Be that way! See if we ever try to help you again!" She grabbed Yami Bakura's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Kaiba looked down at his feet. Shame was flooding through him. "Mokuba…Ishizu…" He whispered, before falling to his knees and punching the floor.

***

"What's wrong with you?" Yami Bakura snapped, trying to halt the enraged Téa.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Except for the fact that Kaiba is in love with Marik's sister and he won't do anything about it!"

"Why does that bother you?" He asked.

Téa looked up at him, almost at a loss for words. "Because…. because I can't stand people who won't admit their feelings and might just let an opportunity pass them by!"

Yami Bakura looked at her in awe. Her mother had said something similar to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was letting a chance pass him by. He looked up at Yami. "You're right, Téa…" He whispered. He looked around him, noticing his sight was improving slightly. He backed away from Téa and headed in the opposite direction.  "You're right…"

Téa watched, unable to do anything. "Bakura?"

***

Later that evening, Téa had decided to take a dip in the pool. On her way down, the doorbell rang. Checking the clock, she realised that she was suppose to meet Marik. Wrapping the towel around her waist, she opened the door and greeted a solemn Marik.

"Téa, we need to talk." He led her to the couch and sat her down with him. "About what happened between us the other night. I think it was a mistake. I don't want to lose your friendship, but I can't be with someone whose heart would never be mine."

Téa looked confused. "I don't understand…"

Marik caressed her cheek gently. "Téa I know you love Bakura."

Téa gasped and pushed his hand away. "What? How could you say that?

Marik smirked. "Because it's the truth."

Téa stuttered with her words and then looked away, ashamed. "He doesn't love me…" she said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked.

"He…" Tears began to sting her eyes. "He told me so." She tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear. "So I denied the whole thing."

Marik pulled tea into a warm embrace. "I think you should go after what your heart desires most. Téa, I do care about you, and as a friend I am telling you…" He pulled her away and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Don't let him go…"

Téa nodded. "Thank you." She gave him one final kiss on the lips. Savouring the feeling. She pulled back and smiled at Marik. He smiled back and they hugged.

Outside, unknown to them, a certain figure was watching the entire seen. "So, she does love him. I guess it's for the best…" The figure stepped out of the shadows. His silver bangs covering his dark eyes. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he began to walk away, catching one last glance at the only person he's ever loved.

Inside, Téa was saying goodbye to Marik. After a final hug, she left to go for a swim. It was dark out, with only a light from the porch shinning on her. Sliding into the cooling waters, she sighed. It was so relaxing to float our here, in the darkness, oblivious to the world.

As Marik left, he bumped into a familiar face. "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

Yami Bakura growled. "Just taking a walk, what's it to you? Don't you have some place to be? Like in Téa's arms or something?"

Marik sighed. "We aren't together Bakura. We're just friends."

Yami Bakura eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

Marik laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, it just didn't work out. Look, I know how you feel, and even though we are enemies, I think you should know that if you don't tell her soon, you'll lose her."

Yami Bakura huffed. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting into it. Look, Téa is outback bathing in the pool, now is your best chance." He started to walk away. He stopped inches away form his ear and muttered. "I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for her. You hurt her and you'll answer to me!"

Yami Bakura turned to look at him. "You love her, don't you?"

Marik bowed his head and continued to walk away, a single tear glistening in his eye.

Yami Bakura watched him leave. He stared over at the pool. It was all fuzzy to him, but he could still make it out. He just couldn't read yet. A loud splash caught his attention. He looked on and noticed Marik was gone. Sighing, he walked off toward the sound of splashing.

***

It was like the dark was engulfing her and washing away her worries. Closing her eyes, Téa let herself drift off. Suddenly she felt something warm touching her. Her eyes bolted open and she spun around. Dark eyes were peering into her light ones. Téa couldn't seem to find the right words and just stared at the boy above her, holding her shoulders. His silver hair was hanging down over his eyes and framing his face. He didn't smile or frown. He was emotionless when it came to expression, but his eyes held all of the emotion he had buried deep in his heart. Finally Téa snapped out of her daze. "Bakura? Why are you here?"

Yami Bakura didn't speak. He just stared at her.

Téa looked quizzically at him. Just what was going on with this guy? She was sure he hated her, or maybe just disliked her. But now she wasn't sure. An evil thought ran through her mind. She grabbed his arms and pushed him into the pool.

Yami Bakura's eyes went wide as he felt himself falling. Soon cold water met with him and he cried out in shock. "Téa! What are you doing?" He sputtered.

Téa giggled. "Just having some fun."

Yami Bakura glared at the giggling girl before him. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothing was soaked through and clinging to his body.

Téa swam up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You need to learn to relax, Bakura." She began to massage his shoulders and neck. "Bakura…why are you here?"

Yami Bakura looked away. "I…"

Tea smiled and placed her finger over his lips. "It's ok, just relax and listen then."  She pulled back and began to stroke his wet hair.  

"Téa…what are you…?"

She looked into his eyes. "I know you have been afraid of these new feelings and I refuse to have you run away because of it.  And even though you don't feel the same, I will tell you this now!  Bakura…or I should say, spirit of the ring…I love you." She breathed.

Yami Bakura's eyes softened and he reached up to touch her cheek. He laughed and shook his head.  He new he was defeated.  "I don't know how you did it…" He took her hand in his and placed it against the left side of his chest. "But somehow…you've found a way into my heart, Téa Gardner." He leaned in, brushing her lips. "I love you too."

Their lips finally met in a gentle kiss. 

**To be continued…**


	11. Trapped

A**uthor's Notes: **_Sorry I took so long. I had some personal problems to fix. Here's the long awaited chapter 11!_

**Chapter 11:**

Trapped!

Ishizu glanced around nervously. Clingingly tightly to her was Mokuba. Ever since they had escaped the mansion, they were being chased non-stop. She knew that this child's' life was more important then her own. He was too young to have to go through so many dangers, but also very brave. Just like his brother.

"I think we're safe here…" The tiny boy said from below.

Ishizu looked down and smiled. "Thank you, for helping me. I am most worried about your brother though. What if he returns and they're still there?"

Mokuba shook his head. "They probably left after we escaped…Ishizu?"

The Egyptian woman looked at the boy. "Yes?"

"Do you…like my brother?"

Ishizu's face went crimson. "Uh…" She stopped. Even she had been wondering that question herself. "Mokuba…" She knelt down so she was eye-level with the boy. "I care very much for your brother, whether to say I 'like' him or not, I can't answer."

Mokuba nodded and then smirked. "My brother likes you!" He confessed.

Ishizu's jaw dropped. "What?" She gasped.

"It's true. I've noticed it. He's stubborn about his emotions, but if I know my brother, he has a soft heart and he likes you a lot!"

Ishizu leaned against the wall. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. Before she could sort them out, a sharp clanging sound caused her and Mokuba to look up. A tall man in a black suit was holding a gun to their heads.

"I suggest you follow me…" He said darkly.

***

Téa opened her eyes to the sound of loud chirping outside. It was daylight already. She moaned and stretched. Upon realizing she was on the couch, with a sleeping Yami Bakura on her lap, she promptly fell off of the couch, taking the spirit with her.

Yami Bakura landed on top of the girl, eyes opened wide, wondering what the heck had just happened. "Why did you do that?" He hissed, rubbing his head.

Téa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm used to waking up in my bed, this surprised me a bit. Not to mention, I always sleep alone." She teased.

Yami Bakura mumbled something and went bright red in the face. Standing up, he reached down to the girl, still trying to get off of the floor. He smiled when she took his hand in hers. 

"How are your eyes?" She asked noticing he was able to see her hand quite easily.

"Better…" He said quietly, taking a seat on the couch again.

Téa joined him. "What's wrong? You've been so quiet this morning.

Yami Bakura looked away. "Téa…about last night…

Before he could continue, a tiny finger pressed against his lips. "Don't say what I think your going to say."

Yami Bakura just looked up at her puzzled.

"You're going to say it was a mistake, that it was wrong and that it was probably Bakura who was thinking those thoughts. I won't hear it! You understand me? Just when you've finally opened up, I'm not going to have you close yourself up all over again. I love you! Got that? I care and I want to help. You are not going to throw me away because of these silly regrets you keep having."

Yami Bakura pushed her hand away and stood up. "Téa …I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anyone…I shouldn't even be here." He started to walk away, but he stopped when he felt warm arms encircling his waist.

"I'm not letting you go." She whispered.

Yami Bakura sighed and turned to face her. He stroked her cheek gently with his fingertip. "Why?"

Téa smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "Because I know there is more to you then you let on, and even though I don't know how long you'll be with us, I do know I want to spend every moment I can with you. Don't you get what the word 'love' means, Bakura? It means a deep feeling, a trust and a bond you share with one special person. You told me last night you loved me…unless that was a lie…"

Yami Bakura shook his head. "No! It wasn't a lie. I'm just…" He looked down and sighed deeply.

Téa looked at him. "What?"

Yami Bakura pulled the girl tightly against him, hugging her. "I'm afraid…" He confessed.

Téa wrapped her arms around the spirit and spoke in a low whisper. "I know. I am too. But together, we'll be alright!" She pulled back and leaned up to kiss him.

Yami Bakura leaned down and their lips once again met in an intense kiss.

They remained like that for some time, before Yami Bakura broke off the kiss. "Téa…?"

"What is it?" She asked, still leaning into his chest.

"It seems we have company." He jerked his head to the side, pointing at Téa's opened door.

"Oh? She asked lazily, and then snapped her head upright and said: "OH!!!" Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai were all standing in the doorway staring.

Téa pulled out of Yami Bakura's grasp. "Uh, hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone fell over.

***

Kaiba picked up his ringing cell phone. "Yes?" His eyes went wide. He slammed the cell phone shut and once again threw it against the wall. This time it shattered into a million pieces. "DAMN!!!" He cried, running out of the building.

***

Everyone was seat around Téa's living room. Téa was sitting next to Yami Bakura, and trying to explain everything to four disbelieving pairs of eyes. "It's actually a long story and I'll just make it short, ok? Bakura was hurt, I've been taking care of him, we've been spending a lot of time together and we've fallen in love! Ok?"

Everyone nodded numbly.

Joey stood up. "Bakura and you are cool Téa, my main question is, which Bakura are you holding?"

Téa went dark crimson. She looked over at Yami Bakura and then back to the four kids. "Um…" She couldn't fine the right words, so she reached over and tugged on Bakura's ring.

Everyone just stared.

"Sorry guys…but he's not that evil you know!"

Yugi smiled and walked over to the couple. "I know, Téa. And I'm happy for you. I trust your judgement and if you say he's cool, then we all agree! Right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

Tristan spoke up. "I've hung with him before, and I believe Téa. Welcome to the group, Bakura!"

Mai smiled and nodded.

Joey grinned.

Yugi reached out his hand to dark Bakura. "What do you say? A truce? All is forgiven!"

Yami Bakura looked down at Yugi's hand and raised an eyebrow. "I understand that you would accept me, but what of the Pharaoh? We are sworn enemies and will most likely hate each other till the end."

Yugi shook his head. "You can ask him yourself!" His millennium puzzle began to glow and Yami appeared. 

"Bakura, I know that my father had done some horrible things in the past, but I'm not my father. I'm sorry your village was destroyed. If anyone should be asking forgiveness, it should be me." He kneeled down, bowing in respect. "Will you forgive me?"

Téa looked intently at Yami Bakura. It was hard to tell what his emotions were. He was glaring at Yami's hand and making no move.

Yami's eyes stared deeply into dark Bakura's. They showed no hate or malice, just guilt and sadness.

Yami Bakura was shocked. A Pharaoh was bowing before a commoner? Maybe things really have changed. He looked over at Téa. She was nodding her head and urging him on. He gently reached over and took Yami's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

Yami smiled. "Thank you." He said quietly.

***

In a dark dungeon below the city, Ishizu and Mokuba were chained against the walls.

"I'm scared, Ishizu." Mokuba whispered.

"I know. I am too. But you must have faith in your brother and Yugi."

Mokuba nodded. "I wonder who this big shot is that's trying to corrupt everyone?"

A voice came out of the darkness. "I'm very familiar to you all actually. Especially you, my 'dear' sister."

Ishizu looked up in horror. Marik was hovering above, smirking from behind the bars. His hair was oddly spiked up and he had very slanted eyes. Ishizu knew right there and then that she wasn't starring into the eyes of her brother, but the eyes of the darkness within him, she thought she would never have to see again.

Yami Marik was back and seeking deadly revenge on all who had trapped him.

"I have a small surprise for you though." He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. There chained to the wall behind him were the real Marik, Pegasus and Odeon.

"How can that be?" She cried out, staring at both Marik's.

Yami Marik smirked. "With the help of a little magic it's amazing what one can do!" He gripped the cells bars tightly. "And now I can finally have revenge on those who ruined my plans. Téa, Bakura and Yugi…" He gritted his teeth at the mention of their names. "They ruined everything I had worked so hard for! And now they'll pay dearly!!!"

**To be continued…**

**_Next chapter the tournament begins!_**


	12. The Dark Portal

**Author's Notes:** _Again, thanks for the great reviews. As for the flamer: I don't care if you like or dislike my couplings, flaming is something I don't tolerate. You have been blocked and will be deleted if you try again. I forgive you for not thinking before typing, but I warn you, most authors wouldn't be as lenient as I am. You keep flaming people, and you might find yourself banned or attacked. I put a warning at the beginning that if you don't like it, don't read it!  I don't mind criticism, but what you gave me was an all out flame! I need to see a doctor because I am making up a story with a couple that is very popular? I think you are the one that needs a doctor if you haven't seen half of the couplings that are posted on ff.net. Fanficion is not fact, so please keep your mouth shut unless you have a good reason. Thank you._

_And to my real reviewers, enjoy this chapter. And a special thank you to Tasha, L.W. (lone wolf, LadyDragon 636, sm-candy, Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no neko and kaz. You've been my most loyal viewers and I thank your for your encouraging words.  If I forgot anyone, I apologize._

_And thank you to all of the others who review as well. Every review means a lot to me._

_Also, Chaos in Egypt has been updated and will be daily from now on._

_And I have had an amazing inspiration for a new Yugioh fic after I am done this one. I just don't know who the couples will be though. It'll be a mystery/adventure/romance/ angst type fic, which will revolve around Egypt and ancient artefacts. So, obviously everyone will be in it! Keep an eye out for it._

_And this chapter is kind of short, but it was the only way to introduce the tournament and why Dark Marik is back! (He might turn good, since I need him for a certain scene)_

**Chapter 12: **

The Dark Portal 

The day of the tournament arrived and thanks to Yugi's plan, the group were all disguised as rare hunters.  They watched intently, awaiting the arrival of this new CEO.

"Welcome to the opening of the newest duel monsters tournament. This year we have a new host for it and they also represent the new company. More powerful then Kaiba corp. put your hands together and welcome CEO Aziz Ishtar!"

An elderly man walked up to the speakers. He had tanned skin and grey hair. He wore a white suit and speckles. "Thank you for the wonderful welcome." He smiled. "As you know, this tournament is being held for two very special reasons." He held up one of his fingers. "One, to introduce our new and more power holographic technology…" He brought another finger up. "And two, to bring forth the thieves of the ancient millennium items! Long ago seven items were made for evil power, reports have proven that they exist to this very day and have been found here in Domino City. It is a crime if you are caught wearing one of these items. Punishment is death by treason. If you help us find these criminals, you will be rewarded greatly. As for the prize for winning this tournament, it is ten million dollars! Duel your best! God speed, everyone!" The lanky old man walked off the stage.

Yugi peeked out from underneath his hood. "So that's what this is all about."

Joey tore his hood right off in anger. "That jerk! He's just doing this so he can bring out the items. And those names on the lists are of people that have to duel or they will be arrested anyways! And isn't his name Ishtar? Where's Ishizu and Marik when we need them…"

Téa placed Joey's hood back over his head. "Joey, don't cause a scene! We can't look suspicious! Rare Hunters are confident and cunning!" She smacked him upside the head. "Now, as long as you guys don't use your items, we'll be able to get through this tournament and buy Kaiba some time!"

Yami Bakura walked up to Téa. "It won't be easy. Bakura is still very weak, and if I am in control for too long, they'll know something's wrong. I'll change back, but I just hope he can handle the pain."

Téa placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll look after him, he'll be ok." She assured him.

Yami Bakura nodded. A faint glow occurred and Bakura was now in place of his darker half. He slumped forward dizzy and sore.

Téa caught him. "Bakura, are you ok?" She asked softly.

The boy opened his eyes slowly. "What happened? I don't remember much…why am I in pain and why can I barely see?"

Téa sighed. "Your other half was attacked a few nights ago, it'll take time for the pain to heal, but we need you. This jerk is after the items to destroy them."

Yugi stepped in at this point. "Yeah, and anyone caught with one will be executed. It seems that news of the items has caused fear."

Bakura stared at everyone in shock. "I see…I…I'll do…my best."

Tea kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Bakura."

Bakura blushed. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Joey smacked Bakura's shoulder. "Only that your other half scored with Tea!"

Téa smacked Joey's head again. "Joey! He did NOT score with me! We're only dating! Geez…"

Bakura blinked. "Wow…I really have missed a lot…"

Everyone laughed.

*** 

Yami Marik paced back and forth, watching Ishizu and Mokuba in the jail in front of him. "What am I going to do with you two? You could be used as bait…but then I wouldn't be able to hear your screams of torture would I? I guess I'll just have to have some fun with you till then!" He smirked and approached the jail. His eyes went wide when he felt something strike him hard in the back. He fell to the ground and looked up at the person who dared to touch him.

Marik was still hanging by his chains, but he had managed to kick dark Marik. "Don't touch my sister!" He warned.

Yami Marik stood up and smacked Marik's face. "Don't try that again, boy!"

Marik took another swing, but dark Marik caught his leg.

Yami Marik smirked as he held it tightly. With a sharp twist he smiled as he heard Marik's cries of pain.

Marik gritted his teeth. "Y…you won't w…win…Y…Yugi…will st…stop you…" 

Yami Marik frowned. "Yugi, huh? I doubt that. He's a bit busy at the moment. And that leaves more time for us…brother…" He mocked. He punched Marik in the ribs.

Marik gasped and slumped down. The chains were still holding him up. "B…Bastard…"

Yami Marik kicked him one more time and then walked back over to the cell.

Ishizu was glaring daggers. "Who in their right mind would have revived you?" She asked.

Yami Marik laughed. "Does the name Aziz Ishtar ring a bell?"

Ishizu's eyes went wide. "My…my uncle?" She looked away. "He did this? I trusted him and…he caused all of this? Why?"

Yami Marik reached into the cell and lifted Ishizu's chin up so she would look at him. "For power, my lovely sister…" He jumped back when she tried to bite his hand. "Aziz Ishtar began a study on the items after father was killed by me. He became obsessed with their powers and soon wanted it for himself. He became corrupted and soon discovered the now famous Battle City. He heard about his nephew and niece. Then he heard about me. Through months of research, he was able to create a portal to the shadow realm, without the use of a millennium item. He found me there and was intrigued with my dark thoughts. He said I was the Marik his nephew should have been. He brought me back through the portal and told me of his plan. I wanted revenge on three certain people and my 'brother' was just a bonus. After he disappeared in Egypt, I knew you would return to Domino, seeking your 'boyfriend's' help.

Ishizu glared at him.

Yami Marik stretched and leaned against the stone wall. "I remembered Domino city and the people who destroyed my chances of taken over Marik for good and killing that meddling Pharaoh. I wanted revenge. Aziz told me of his plan to convince the people of Domino that the items were evil and should be destroyed. Once handed over to him, he could harness the power and call forth the gods of old. He claims this world needs punishment for its crimes. I don't care really. Once I get my revenge, that crazy old man can do what he likes! I've decided to have 'fun' instead of trying to conquer this world." He unlocked the jail and awoke Pegasus and Odeon. "Now, bring them to me."

Odeon and Pegasus entered the jail and carried out Ishizu and Mokuba.

Yami Marik began to walk down a long corridor. "Follow me my slaves, let's crash Aziz's party!"

***

Téa was slumped down on a bench near the duelling arenas. Bakura was with her. Still trying to adjust his eyesight. He kept blinking and shaking his head. "This isn't good…"

"Will you be able to duel?" She asked.

Bakura sighed. "I don't know…I can barely see your face, and yet we are sitting really close to each other." He bowed his head.

Téa put her arm around him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Kaiba will be finished before you even have a chance to duel."

"Téa, I'm no good at duelling. The spirit is, but I'm just a beginner. What if…what if I have to duel?"

Téa smiled. "Then I know you'll do your best. Remember by duel with Mai? I sucked totally against her, but I still tried. You need to do that too."

Bakura smiled. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't being confident like I usually am. So, how did you and 'him' umm…you know…"

Téa laughed. "I'm not sure myself. But I do know that I love him and accept him for who he is. He knows it too and I believe him when he says he loves me."

"I'm happy for you Téa. And I'm glad someone could reach his heart. I know he doesn't care about me…"

"No, Bakura. You're wrong!"

Bakura looked up at her in surprise.

"He loves you too. Just…he's not good at showing it. It took him this long to finally let you be in control again. He didn't want you to go through the pain he went through that horrible night I found him. I didn't know if he was even going to make it."

Bakura stared at her in silence. So he really did care for him. It wasn't unrequited. "I didn't know…he's changed a lot, hasn't he?"

Téa nodded. "Much…" she smiled and stood up. "Well, looks like the duels are about to begin. Are you up to watching them closer up?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

**To be continued…**


	13. Aziz's Diary

**Author's Notes:**_ Well, here's my latest chapter. It wasn't easy to write. I was busy containing a nasty little virus while I worked on it. Please enjoy. And I am glad I was able to help youI LoveYami Marik. I would love to read your story. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

**Chapter 13:**

Aziz's Diary 

Ishizu opened her eyes and found herself in a steel cage hung about five hundred meters off of the ground. "What in the world?" She reached over and touched the cold steel. She glanced down and noticed she wasn't wearing her blue dress anymore. She was wearing a short cream-colored mini dress. She had three gold bands on each of her arms and long gold earrings. She noticed she was wearing boots that went almost up to her thighs. A chain was wrapped tightly around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a veil covering her face. She gasped as she felt the cage lowering itself. There was a cloth on the cage, so she couldn't see where she was.

Yugi noticed a commotion at the front on the stage. It seemed that Aziz was arguing with someone.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted at the shadowed figure. "You're going to ruin everything!"

Yami Marik came out of the shadows and laughed. "As I told you before, I don't care what your plans are. I want to have some fun!" He signalled for Odeon, who came forward. He was holding onto a thin piece of rope. "People of Domino! I have a new prize for you to be won! Witness this jewel of the desert! My very own 'sister' He grinned. "Ishizu Ishtar!" He snapped his finger and Odeon pulled back on the rope. The cloth fell to the ground and a very revealing Ishizu was exposed for the world to see.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "I…Ishizu?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of her name. The boys couldn't stop staring, except for Bakura, who really couldn't see anything. Téa smacked the boys and rolled her eyes. "Please…" She sighed.

***

Kaiba sipped his coffee as he read the names that scrolled across his screen. "Ishtar…hmmm…Aziz, eh? This might be interesting…" He clicked on the name 'Aziz Ishtar' and hit enter.

**Aziz Ishtar was born in 1947 on March 24. He was the eldest son of Rose and Joanan Ishtar. Brother of 2, he was discovered at the age of 7 for his ability to process things faster then the average human. Passing all of his classes before his time, he grew on to develop an interesting in artefacts and ancient magic. In 1994 he became the curator of the Egypt museum, his niece Ishizu Ishtar was his protégé. In the year 2001 he discovered the ability to open portals to other worlds. News got around that he was insane and highly dangerous. His experiments were destroyed and he was banned from Egypt and his home. **

Kaiba sighed. This info was helpful, but not enough to explain why Ishizu was attacked or why Marik disappeared. He was about to close the program when he noticed a small blinking light at the bottom of the page. He raised an eyebrow and moved the mouse over the blinking light. He clicked it and a new screen popped up.

_Welcome Aziz Ishtar, please enter your password!_

A female voice came over the speakers.

"This was his site?" Kaiba wondered. 'He wrote that bio…no wonder it was so accurate!" He thought for a moment. Just what would his password be? He typed everything from Ishizu and Marik to the names of the millennium items. He even tried Aziz name, wondering if he had an ego as big as Pegasus did. He punched the keyboard. "Damn it! I need that password!" Little did he know; the password he was seeking was right before his eyes the entire time. 

***

"This lovely flower will be yours along with the money if you become the champion!" Yami Marik continued his speech. Guys were hooting and hollering.

Téa looked like she was going to throw up. Ishizu didn't deserve this! This was sick! She suddenly realized that Yami Marik was looking at her. She watched as he stepped up closer, revealing himself to the crowed.

"MARIK?" Everyone shouted.

Joey tired to rush the stage but Tristan held him back. Mai stepped in front of him. "Remember what Téa said? Don't make a scene!"

Joey growled but settled down. Tristan released him. "Take it easy man. I know how you feel, but now isn't the time."

Yugi changed into Yami. "I was sure I sent him to the shadow realm! What is he doing back here?"

Yami Marik's eyes glanced toward Yami's. "Hello again, Pharaoh. Lovely day isn't it? Give me that girl!" He threatened.

Téa backed up into Bakura. Bakura placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now I know what's going on…" He whispered in her ear.

Téa looked up at him. "Care to inform the rest of us?" She said in a shaky tone.

Bakura looked over at Yami. "That Marik was defeated by you, right?" He asked Yami. Yami nodded. "But before that…the real Marik was using Téa and I to help him stop his darker half. My half stopped him from killing Odeon, and Téa stopped him from killing Yugi. And we've all learned that he is quite insane. I have a feeling he's been after us three for a reason."

"And that is?" Yami asked; his arms crossed.

"Revenge…"

Everyone looked over at Bakura. It made sense now. But one thing still bothered them. How did he return?

***

Kaiba rubbed his temples as he stared at the password scream. He gave it a dirty look. "This is just wasting my time…" He hovered his hands over the keyboard. "What would be your idea of the perfect password?" He reread Aziz bio, trying to find any hints or clues. "His eyes lingered over his parents names. He tried them, but it didn't work. Then he thought of something. He typed in 'rosejoanan'

_Access granted!_

Kaiba sighed with relief. He found he was on a page that was made up like a diary. He began to read the entries. And entry marked on the date Ishizu came to Domino interested him. He clicked it on.

**September 28 2003:**

**_My foolish nephew almost ruined everything! He was finally able to discover Yami no Yume. Ishizu insisted that he find it and destroy it. Somehow the card was released and went off to seek the perfect host. After Marik vanished, Ishizu went to Domino City and found help in that egotistical jerk Seto Kaiba. A few nights before that, I had managed to sneak into the vault of the corp. and steal back some valuable notes. With the help of Marik's evil half, which I brought back form the fabled 'Shadow Realm' we were able to regain control and continue our plans. I can only hope that the police I hired will get there in time before they can alter my plans any further._**

Kaiba almost broke his coffee mug in half. That jerk was the cause of Ishizu's near execution and his framing.

**September 29 2003**:

**_I have succeeded in removing my niece from the picture. Sadly that fool Kaiba rescued her, but through some money and few people higher up, I have made them both on the most wanted list. Anyone who sees them must report them to the police right away. Now I am starting to notice that the evil Marik is tiring of me and I fear he will soon retaliate. I've also tracked down Yami no Yume. It's become attracted a girl called _****_Téa_****_ Gardner. It seems her pure heart is something it wants to corrupt. If I can get it to merge with her, then I will be able to gain all of millennium items and summon forth the gods! My men attacked one of the kids that hold a millennium item. He was a tough one, but that stupid girl _****_Téa_****_ stopped them before they could take his ring. I sent one of my men after Yugi's puzzle as well and they failed also. The only way to bring them out into the open is to bait them. I am planning on holding a duel monsters tournament to bring them all out into the open. By frightening the people of Domino, they will surely turn the item bearers in!_**

Kaiba had almost had enough, but there was still on last recent entry.

**September 30 2003:**

**_That bastard has betrayed me! He turned all of my men into mind slaves! I'll be ruined if he isn't stopped soon! The tournament will begin today and I can only hope he won't come and ruin it. I never should have brought him back from the shadow realm. If I could only find a way to reverse the process… Yami no Yume has also changed my plans. The card is attached to that girl but wont merge with her. I don't understand any of this! It doesn't make any sense! I must prepare now…this might be my last entry I ever make…_**__

The diary ended there.

Kaiba stared at the screen. "Téa is in grave danger and…the tournament!" He shouted, realising it had already begun. He looked out the window and saw a crowd of people gathered around a large stage. Yami Marik was having an argument with an elderly man. "Must be Aziz…" He muttered. His eyes glanced downward and he saw Yugi's group in their rare hunter clothing. Then his eyes glanced further up and rested upon a familiar looking woman in a steel cage. "Ishizu?" He whispered. "Then…where's Mokuba?"

***

The elderly man coughed. "You…I knew you would betray me! If I could I would return you to that place I found you!" He cried in pain as Yami Marik punched him in the stomach.

"Old man…you talk way too much!" Yami Marik smirked. "Pharaoh, I have someone I think you'd like back!"

Yami glanced around him and notice Téa wasn't in the crowd anymore. He saw a tall burly man dragging her up the stage. "Téa!" He shouted.

"Yami! Help!" She cried as the man threw her down. She landed in front of Yami Marik.

Yami Marik grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her up by it. "Well? Which will you save, hmmm? Why not add a few more?"

Bakura saw a man approaching him. He ducked into the crowd. The man pursued. Bakura bumped into another mind slave. Yami Bakura appeared and tackled the man, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Don't ever harm my partner!" He growled. He kicked the man for good measures. The man cried out. Yami Bakura looked up and saw Téa struggling out of Yami Marik's grasp. "Téa …" He ran forward, Yami following him.

Yami Marik held out his hand. "I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you! See that cage?" He pointed to Ishizu. "I planted a bomb underneath it. If you even touch the cage, I will detonate it!  As for this beauty…" He lowered Ishizu's cage and walked over to it, opening it slightly. He threw Téa inside and slammed it shut. He raised the cage once again and laughed. "Now who shall go into the other one?"

Shouting was heard just below the stage. Yami Marik looked over and saw that Joey and Tristan had knocked out the rest of the slaves. "Give us your best shot!' Joey dared, fists ready.

Yami Marik growled. He snapped his finger and Rishid came from behind Yami, knocking him over. He pinned him down. Then to everyone's surprise, Pegasus under his mind control approached Bakura from behind and karate chopped him across the neck. Yami Bakura fell over and Pegasus caught him. He carried him up to the stage and handed him over to dark Marik.

"I see we have a volunteer. Then by all means, join the fair ones!" He threw Yami Bakura into a cage opposite the girls.

"Bakura!" Téa cried, trying to reach for him.

Yami Bakura remained unconscious in the cage as it rose high above the stage.

"Oh and just so you know, there's a bomb placed in that cage too. If any of them move enough to make the cage swing at least twenty five centimetres, it will blow." He grinned maliciously and pushed the button.

Téa and Ishizu froze in place, trying not to make any sudden movement.

"Well, looks like we have a new prize to be won now!" He pointed to Téa. "Enjoy!" He laughed, dragging off a weakened Aziz.

Odeon brought Yami up onto the stage. He chained him to the back wall.  He left after that, with Pegasus.

***

Mai had pulled Joey and Tristan away from the fight. "Listen boys, we're the only ones left. We need to buy Kaiba some time. You two duel and caused a distraction. I'm going to see if I can find Mokuba.

***

Téa and Ishizu clung onto each other tightly. Tea kept her eyes on the unmoving Bakura. Then they drifted over to the chained Yami. "Kaiba…it's up to you now…" She whispered.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chaos

**Author's Notes:** _This is a short chapter. I had a horrible weekend and I can't seem to concentrate yet. I was planning on romance in this chapter but a great idea came to me and I've decided to alter it and make this a slightly humours chapter. Chapter 15 will be big! I can say that much! This was just an add-on. Chapter 15 should be up in a few days, maybe even tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 14: **

Chaos!

Téa watched nervously as the cage swayed back and forth. If she could just reach the other cage, she could warn Bakura. Below her, Yami was struggling with his chains. He saw Téa and his eyes went wide.

"Téa!" He stood up, but the chains restrained his movement. He grunted. "Don't move Téa! Bakura will be fine! Trust me!"

Téa nodded and slowly sat back down in the cage, next to Ishizu.

Yami turned to face Bakura's cage. "Bakura? Bakura! Can you hear me?"

Yami Bakura stirred a little. His eyes flicked open. "What…? Yami?" He asked, groaning. His head was pounding.

"Don't move, Bakura! That cage is set to blow with any sudden movement!"

Yami Bakura's eyes went wide, but he didn't make a single movement. "Who's sick idea was this?" He spat bitterly.

Yami shook his head. "Marik's other half."

Yami Bakura growled. "Bastard…doesn't know when to quit." He looked over at Téa. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Téa sighed. "As best as I can be seeing as I am in a cage that could BLOW any second." She started to freak out. Ishizu tried to steady her. "Where is that Kaiba anyways?"

Ishizu looked down. "Kaiba won't be too happy with me…"

Téa looked up, cocking her head to the side. "Why?"

"I…I lost Mokuba. Marik…I mean Marik's other half…took him somewhere…I couldn't save him…and…"

Before she could continue a loud rumbling noise caused her to look up. A big airship was above the cage. Kaiba was looking down at her, his arms crossed. "What did you say happened to Mokuba?"

"I…" Ishizu began.

Téa interrupted. "How about helping us before we talk about that, huh?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know how to defuse a bomb… Téa." He said plainly.

Everyone went silent.

"I…I do…t…though…" Came a raspy voice from the shadows. Marik limped out, cut and bleeding a bit.

"Marik!" Téa cried.

Marik grinned and limped over to the cage.

"What happened?" Téa asked, her eyes shinning with concern.

"I had a bad run in with my lesser half…" he muttered as he looked underneath the cage, trying to find the wires. "I'm alright though…just a few bruised ribs that's all." He smirked as he found the wires. "I'll have you out in a minute."

Téa grabbed his wrist. "No, help Bakura first." She asked with pleading eyes.

Marik studied her face closely and then sighed. "Very well…" He walked over to Bakura's cage and began to defuse the bomb. "So what's it like?" He asked casually.

Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you mean." He whispered.

Marik laughed. "You should know. I mean about last night…" He looked up and arched an eyebrow. "What's it like to have a girlfriend?"

Yami Bakura blushed and looked away. "That's none of your business!"

Marik shook his head. "Whatever…" He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pick and began to undo the latch on the cage. A shrieking sound caused him and Bakura to look up.

The cage holding Téa and Ishizu was being lifted off the ground. The girls were clinging tightly to each other and crying out. Yami Marik grinned evilly. "Let's see you try and defuse that cage now dear 'brother' He laughed.

Marik stood up and smirked. "I already did."

Yami Marik narrowed his eyes. "What?" He said darkly.

"Before Téa had a chance to stop me, I had already undone the wire."

Yami Marik growled and pulled back on a lever. The bottom of the cage fell away and the girls grabbed onto the steel bars, screaming.

Yami Bakura ran up to Yami Marik and punched him square in the jaw. "I should have done this to you long ago!"

Yami Marik clutched his jaw and rubbed it. "You'll pay for that!" He lunged at him, knocking them both off of the stage.

Téa watched the fight from high above. "Never look down…" She gulped, feeling dizzy at the fact she was dangling over a thousand feet above the arena. She almost lost her grip, but regained herself. "We can't jump! What are we going to do?" She cried.

Kaiba shouted out to them. "You're higher up then me, so I'll just bring the ship underneath you and you can jump in it.

Téa's eyes widened. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? I'D RATHER DANGLE HERE THEN JUMP!" 

"Téa! The cage is tipping! There's too much weight!" Ishizu stated.

Téa narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Ishizu sweat-dropped. "Umm…now's really not the time!"

Kaiba shook his head. "Women…" He turned the ship around and brought it just a few feet underneath the cage. "Jump or fall, I really don't give a damn at this moment!" He shouted out over the loud engine.

Téa closed her eyes tightly. "Ishizu…you go first. If…if anything goes wrong…I'll be ok. Remember that!"

Ishizu wanted to protest, but she knew better. She looked down at Kaiba who was leaning against the wall. "Oh, don't you dare think you're going to stand there and watch me fall gracelessly on my butt! You're catching me!" She warned.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and positioned himself underneath her. "Fine…" He held his arms up with an unenthusiastic look on his face.

Ishizu let go of the bars. She cried out as she fell into the CEO's arms. Their eyes met and they stared at each other momentarily. Ishizu struggled out of his grip. "Put me down!" Her face was bright red. "Ok, Téa! Your turn!"

Téa nodded but then stopped when she felt a jerking of the cage. The rope holding it up was strained badly and about to snap. "That can't be good…" She thought, as the cage started to lower itself, just missing the ship. She reached out to Kaiba, but couldn't reach his hand. "Kaiba! Help!" She cried out as she started to fall faster.

"Jump and grab for my hand!" He cried out.

Téa gulped. "I don't really have a choice." She positioned herself on top of the cage and jumped, reaching for Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba caught her hand just as the cage gave out, plummeting to the stage below. "I've got you!" He felt slender arms wrap around his waits and pull.

"We've got you…" Ishizu said gently as her and Kaiba pulled Téa up and onto the ship.

Yami and Marik looked up and saw the cage coming down fast.

"Bakura get out of the way!" Yami shouted as he struggled with his bonds. Marik was trying to help him unlock his chains.

"Don't worry. It's not like it'll blow or anything." Marik assured.

"You bastard!" Yami Bakura shouted, choking the dark shadow below him. "You caused this! You caused all of this! I'll NEVER forgive you!"

"You sure have gotten sensitive…since you…got a girlfriend! Thief!" He shouted and choked at the same time.

Yami Bakura squeezed harder, smiling as the Yami Marik gasped for air. "It's time I ended this!"

Yami Marik's eyes widened, but not because of Bakura's threats. A giant steel cage was coming down fast. "Let me go! We need to get out of here or else!"

Yami Bakura laughed. "Or else what?"

Yami Marik gripped Yami Bakura's hands and tried to pry them off of his throat. "Or else we'll both be crushed!" He gasped.

Yami Bakura looked puzzled. He heard Yami's shouting and looked up. "Damn!" He shouted as he pulled Yami Marik up and threw them both out of the way.

The cage came crashing down and a loud explosion occurred, wiping out everything in its path.

Yami and Marik sweat-dropped. Yami looked over at Marik and Marik shrugged.

"I guess…I pulled the wrong wire…"

***

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were beginning a very loud duel. They were shouting and cussing and making quite the scene. Mai took this chance to seek by the distracted guards and climb the tall tower being blocked off. "Mokuba has to be here…this is the main building for the corp. And the logical place for him…I hope…" She stayed in the shadows as she climbed the long stairs. Little did she know…she was expected and it wouldn't be the best of greetings for the former blonde duellist. 

**To be continued… **


	15. Never Going To Let You Go

**Author's Notes:** _Well, here it is! The long awaited chapter 15, which starts to make things much more interesting! It will be cut into two parts. The part with the group on the ship and the part with the group at the corp. After about two chapters, it will merge into one again. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again for the great reviews!  Hmmm…I wonder if guys will be able to handle the mind blowing action and slight lemony romance starting in the next to chapters…well, we'll just have to wait and see!  ^_~_

**Chapter 15:**

Never Going To Let You Go

Kaiba's airship landed at what was left the arena. Yami and Marik slowly made their way up the steps. Debris was still falling from the explosion, which had occurred moments ago. Yami had his head hung and Marik was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. The silence made Kaiba start to wonder. Once Yami and Marik were aboard, he began to ask them questions.

"What was that explosion all about?" Kaiba, asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Yami sighed as his eyes drifted over to Marik. 

Kaiba looked over at Marik.

Marik punched the wall and walked toward Kaiba. "Bakura…didn't make it."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, frowning. "And your lesser half?"

Marik looked away and then down at his shoes. "I don't know. He was with Bakura when everything blew. It's my fault. I didn't pull out the right wire and then…" He looked back up at Kaiba. "Where's Téa? I…I need to tell her…"

Kaiba held his hand out and shook his head. "She's resting. Let her be for now. Once she's awake, you can break the news to her. She doesn't need to hear it right now." He walked back to the front of the ship.

Marik punched the wall once more and made his way to one of the spare rooms aboard the massive ship.

Ishizu watched as Kaiba stared out into the sky, barely blinking. "I'm sorry…" She said in a whisper.

Kaiba didn't move his head, but his eyes trailed toward her figure standing near him. "Don't be…there wasn't anything you could have done about it. I'm sure he's safe. I would know if something horrible had happened."

"I don't care! I should have tried at least!" Her raven hair swished violently as she shook her head and thrashed her arms about in anger and guilt. "It's my fault!" She cried out.

Kaiba gripped her shoulders tightly and peered deeply into her eyes. "I told you…" He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It's not your fault…" He grew quiet and he just kept running his fingers through her silky black hair.

"Seto…?" She asked, her eyes feeling heavy suddenly.

Kaiba sighed and removed his hand from her face, placing it lightly on her bare shoulder. "I really don't know what's come over me…but almost losing you that day…has made me…realise how much a care about you. I know I wasn't the nicest person when we first met…but…" He stopped when he saw the girl leaning in closer, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. "Ishizu…"

"Shhh…" She pulled him toward her, brining his lips closer to hers. After one more moment of staring into each other's eyes, she brought her lips on top of his in a gentle kiss.

***

Téa stirred and opened her eyes. She was in a small dark room. Panic coursed through her before she realised she was on Kaiba's ship. Soft knocks at the door made her turn her attention toward it. "Come in?"

Marik entered and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "How are you doing?" He asked in a forced pleasant tone.

Téa laughed. "Better…" She looked up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Marik sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Téa …I…"

_Would everyone please report to the main deck?_

Marik cursed his luck and took Téa's hand gently in his. "Come on, I'll tell you after we see what's going on.

Téa nodded and allowed him to pull her out of the room.

***

Kaiba and Ishizu broke away from their kiss and looked up at the sound speaker.

Ishizu furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know. Come on!" He took her hand in his and they ran off toward the main deck where everyone else was standing around. Kaiba released Ishizu's hand and approached a man in a grey uniform. "What's the problem?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice.

The man bowed. "Forgive me, Kaiba sir. But we have company…and we don't know what to do with him."

Kaiba looked at the man oddly. "Him?"

"Follow me sir…"

Kaiba followed the man to where a group of guards were surrounding a body lying on the floor. "What? He survived?" He pushed through the crowed and looked down at the body before him.

The man was groaning in pain. His spiky blonde hair was splattered with blood. His skin had many burns and a few cuts. His clothing was torn up. He opened an eye. Yami Marik had survived.

Kaiba sighed. "Throw him off the ship!"

The man lifted up the battered dark Marik and began to haul him away. 

Yami Marik struggled slightly, but was too injured to do much. He gave in a sadly slumped back against the man holding him.

Téa pushed out of Marik's grip and ran toward Kaiba. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped.

"Téa?" Kaiba asked, coldness in his tone. "What for?"

Téa eyed Yami Marik. "I know he did some very bad things… but as of this moment, he is just as human as the rest of us. It's inhuman to just toss him away! He needs his wounds tended! You can't just treat him like an animal!"

Kaiba clenched his hands into tight fists. "Why not? He treats us like that!"

Téa shook her head and closed her eyes. "But we aren't like him…are we?"

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"Kaiba! Please! I'll…I'll look after him! Ok? Just till he's healed…then…then he'll have to face his crimes…the proper way!"

Kaiba stared at the girl, unsure of how to reply. "You can't find good in everyone Téa …"

Téa ignored him as she approached dark Marik. "Maybe so…but I can try." She looked over at Marik and Ishizu. "He's a part of you too. Don't you think…even he deserves a second chance?"

Ishizu and Marik glanced at each other.

"Very well…" Kaiba sighed. "Take him to the hospital wing. For now…" He glared at Téa and walked off.

Téa smiled. "Thank you…Kaiba." She reached over and touched Yami Marik's arm. "Are you alright to walk?"

Yami Marik just nodded.

Ishizu and Marik approached Téa. "We'll help too." They said together.

Téa nodded. "Thanks. Wait a minute…" 

Téa looked around her. Yugi was resting on a couch, Kaiba was off doing god knows what, Marik and Ishizu were with her…then that left…

"Where are Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Mai?" She asked.

Marik gulped. "Joey and Tristan are still duelling at the square. Mai was with them last I saw."

"And Bakura?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Bakura…I really don't know."

"What do you mean?" She cried, fear welling up inside her.

"Bakura…and my dark half were caught in an explosion…." 

Téa gasped and covered her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I don't know if he made it…all we know is that Marik survived. He was less close to the blast anyways." He put his hand on Téa's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Téa felt her heart aching beyond belief. "No…no…no…" She kept repeating and shaking her head.

Ishizu placed her hand on her other shoulder. "Let it go Téa …it won't help you if you keep it inside."

Téa fell to her knees and began to cry. "NO! I can't believe it! Why HIM? He didn't deserve that! NOOO!!!" She kept pounding the floor repeatedly. "I loved him! Why? It's not fair!!!"

Ishizu reached out to her but Marik stopped her. "Let her be for now…"

"But…!"

"Sister…"

Ishizu nodded sadly and followed the men who were carrying Yami Marik to the hospital. Yugi left also, knowing that Marik was right. She needed time alone. Téa was left alone, sobbing and mourning the only man she would ever love, who she loved more then life itself. Now fate had ripped them apart and she was alone…again.

***

Mai panted as she made her way to the top of the stairs. "This is worse then that exercise course I signed up for!" She moaned and rubbed her throbbing legs. "Almost there…" She gasped. Footsteps were nearing her. She didn't have anywhere to hide. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. The sound grew loud and a feeling of anxiety well up in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and ducked inside. She sighed a turned around, leaning against the door. She froze. Six men were aiming their guns at her and smirking. "Damn…"

***

"So, tell me, how did you get past the guard?" A tall man in a black suit said.

Mai shook her head. "I don't know…they were too busy watching a duel."

"Weren't those duellists your friends?"

Mai narrowed her eyes. "No…they are not my friends! I don't know them!"

The man paced back and forth. "Hmmm…then tell me this, why are you here?"

"I wanted to use the bathroom."

The man became enraged and reached out to slap her. A hand quickly grabbed his arm and held it back. Mai flinched and closed her eyes, preparing for the blow. It never came.

Mai looked up and smiled. "Joey…"

"How are you doing Mai? Is this guy bothering you?" He tossed the guy to the side. "Let's get you out of here." He untied the ropes wrapped around the slender woman.

"How did you find me?" She asked, as he helped her up out of the chair.

"Well, with some help from our new friend, we were able to knock out the guards and follow you up the stairs."

Mai blushed. "So it was your footsteps I heard. Silly me…" She suddenly looked puzzled. "What new friend is that?"

Joey stepped aside as a tall slim figure walked out from under the shadows of the curtains. His shirt was torn and dirty and his silver hair was stained with blood and debris. He limped slightly, but he was smiling.

"Bakura…" Mai gaped. "I thought you were killed in that explosion?"

Yami Bakura laughed. "It'll take more then that to kill me…"

Mai hugged him tightly and laughed. "Oh Téa will be SO happy! She probably doesn't even know what happened! We must get back to the ship!" She released the spirit, who was wincing in pain from her crushing hugs. "Sorry…" she said sheepishly.

Yami Bakura lurched forward, grabbing his ribs. He waved his hand in front of her, telling her it was ok. "God…" He moaned.

Joey laughed. "Let's get out of here."

Mai nodded but then stopped. "Wait! We came here to get Mokuba! We can't just leave empty handed! He must be around her somewhere!"

***

Yami Marik opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand touching his forehead. Bright sapphire eyes, slightly reddened and puffy were looking down into his dark violet orbs. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" He breathed heavily.

Téa removed her hand and placed a damp cloth over his forehead instead. "Being kind." She said simply. As she reached over for some clean gauze, she sniffled and wiped away fresh tears that started to fall. "You heard me earlier, I don't have to explain myself again." She said in a warning tone.

Yami Marik chuckled. He pulled his arms out from underneath the blanket and tried to sit himself up. His arms may have been well toned and muscular, but he was still weak from the explosion. He slumped back and sighed angrily. "I feel so damn weak!"

Téa reached out for his arm and began to undo the blood stained gauze. "I wouldn't even be able to blink if I survived an explosion like that. I suggest you stay still until the doctor says it's all right to move."

"Why do you care?" He spat.

Téa wrapped the new and clean gauze around his burned and bleeding arm. "I don't really. I'm just not cruel and I think even you don't deserve to be treated like dirt when you are injured." She took a pair of scissors and cut the gauze off, tying the remaining pieces into a tight knot. She tossed the old gauze into the trash and placed the scissors back on the stand. "Get some rest so your wounds will heal faster."

"So you can get rid of me, huh?"

Téa blinked and then shook her head. "If I wanted you to leave, you wouldn't be here right now!" She huffed. "Don't make me do something drastic to your lovely hair with these!" She pointed to the scissors she had just been using.

Yami Marik narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "Annoying girl…but I can see why that foolish spirit fell for you!"

Téa dropped the gauze she had been holding in her hand. Her body began to tremble slightly.

Yami Marik raised an eyebrow at her.

Téa sniffled and felt hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "D…. Don't mention…him…ever…again!" She threatened, anger rising up. "T…That jerk just left me! He just…just…he should be the one here…not you!"

Yami Marik wouldn't admit it, but her words actually hurt him. "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE SO YOU DON"T HAVE TO SEE ME YOU BITCH!!!"

Téa gasped and jumped off of the bed. She backed up, tears streaming down her cheeks more rapidly then ever. She glanced back at him one last time and ran off out of the room.

Yami Marik sunk deeper to the pillows, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling. "Stupid girl…"

***

Ishizu heard a knock at the door and put the book down that she was reading. "Come in!"

Kaiba walked through the door, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Seto, what is it?" She asked, a little curious as to why he was here.

"It's Saturday."

Ishizu cocked her head to the side. "I beg your pardon?"

Kaiba walked up to her and held out his hand. "It's Saturday and I owe you a dinner."

Ishizu blushed, remembering the date he made back at the courthouse. "I thought…"

"That I was just saying that? I never lie."

Ishizu smiled warmly and accepted his hand. "I would be honoured then. "She giggled as he led her out of the room. As they walked down a long corridor, she linked her arms with his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know you miss him. And I know you're worried about him… but I assure you he'll be just fine. Mai would never let us down. Nor would Joey and Tristan."

Kaiba looked down at her. He tried so hard to hide his feelings, but this woman could read him so easily. "I know…"

Ishizu looked up at him. "Seto, everything will be alright. You'll see." She kissed him on the cheek, and laughed as he blushed. "I never would have thought I would see the cold and mean CEO of Kaiba corp., blush." She teased.

This caused him to blush even more. "Stop it…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Ishizu giggled.

***

Mai opened the door slowly. The room was pitch dark. "Nothing here either…where could he be?"

Joey thought for a moment and signalled for them to follow him. "This way."

Mai and Yami Bakura followed unsurely.

Joey reached the room that Mai had been trapped in before. "They were guarding this room pretty heavily. I bet he's around here." He mused as he began feeling the walls. "Look for a switch or a button or…WHOA!!!"

Yami Bakura had pushed a small button located on the table near an ashtray. The wall Joey was leaning against flipped over, taking a surprised Joey with it. "I guess that's what he meant…" 

Mai rolled her eyes and entered the hidden room. "Joey?" She asked, looking around her.

"Up here…" Came an un-amused reply.

Mai held back a laugh as she saw Joey pinned to the wall. His coat had caught on the wall and left him dangling upside down. "Are you alright?"

Joey crossed his arms. "Do you think I'm all right? All the blood is rushing to my head! Get me down from here!"

Yami Bakura flipped the wall over again, entering the room. Joey cried out as he fell right in front of Mai.

"Thanks…I think." He said, rubbing his head.

Yami Bakura ignore him.

"Is anyone there?" Came a tiny and muffled voice in front of them. "Joey? Is that you? 

"Mokuba?" Joey asked as he stood up. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet! Those goons tied me up!"

Mai rushed over and tried to open the door. "It's locked! Does anyone have a key?"

Joey shrugged. "Maybe they left it on the desk?"

Mai sighed. "In the same room they trapped him? Wouldn't that make his rescue a bit too easy? Please Joseph, that's a bit too obvious!"

Joey blushed. "Well, it was worth a shot…"

Yami Bakura ignored the too arguing friends and approached the closet. He pulled out a pick and opened the lock. "This saves a lot of time and arguing." He stated as he swung the cupboard door open.

Joey and Mai sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Uh, good thinking Bakura." Joey said; a bit embarrassed.

Yami Bakura reached in and pulled out the tied up Mokuba. He set him down gently and undid his ropes. "Why were they after you?' He asked softly.

Mokuba turned to face everyone. "They wanted me as bait so my brother would come. Seems they want his company out of the way or something. I'm not really sure to be honest."

Mai knelt down and smiled at the raven-haired boy. "You sure go through a lot of stuff, kid. Come on, let's get you back to your brother. It's not safe here." She stood up and began to walk out of the room. The boys followed her. 

"Now the main questions is, how DO we get out of here?" Joey said as the door slammed behind them.

***

Téa rubbed her eyes. They were sore and swollen. Was he really worth it? She sighed and rolled over on the couch. She gasped when she saw to dark purple orbs looked down at her. "Yugi! What's up?"

Yugi sat down next to her. "Téa, I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

Téa shook her head. Not really…but I will be." She wiped away a new batch of tears that were forming.

Yugi put his arm around her and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Téa …I know it hurts, but I heard your conversation with that other Marik. You can't just give up on Bakura. We didn't even find a body. He might be alive still. He is an ancient spirit after all!"

Téa felt guilt begin to well up within her. "I know…I've been awful, haven't I?"

Yugi laughed. "No, you've just been through a lot."

Téa hugged Yugi. "Thanks Yugi. You're right. I never gave up on you or any of my other friends, so I won't give up on him either. I love him…"

Yugi smiled. "I know you do." He removed his arm and sat up. "Would you like to take a walk out on the deck?"

Téa smiled. "I'd love too."

A dark shadow floated above Tea. It eyed her curiously and then without anyone noticing, it flew down and merged with her body.

Téa gasped.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

Téa nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just felt a little shiver." She rubbed her arms. "It's nothing. Let's go."

**To be continued… **


	16. The Fall Of The Corporation

**Author's Notes:** _Well, here's the next chapter. Very sad! I warn you now! Just remember, no one dies, so don't freak out! Enjoy. And I have a new fic up called Learning to Live Again. Read it if you'd like. I think you'll like it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16:**

The Fall Of The Corporation 

Téa sighed as she stared out into the lit up city of Domino. Smiling, she turned to her childhood friend and sighed. "I've forgotten how beautiful it was at night."

Yugi nodded. "I know. It might not seem like much, but it is our home."

They stayed like that for a few hours before the night air started to chill their bodies. Deciding to head in for the night, they made their way back to the lounge.

"Téa, everything is going to be just fine. Get some sleep, alright?"

Téa rubbed her swollen eyes. She had been crying way too much lately. "Thanks! You too, Yugi. Good night!" She waved as she headed off toward her room. She entered it and dove right for the bed. She didn't care that she was still dressed; she just wanted to sleep. She sighed as she thought of Bakura. If only he was there, so she could hold hi in her arms. Then she would know that everything would be all right. Her eyes grew heavy and she succumbed to sleep.

***

Kaiba and Ishizu were just finishing up their dinner when an interesting event occurred. Yami Marik limped past them toward the kitchen, limping slightly. He yanked a coffee mug out of the cupboard and poured a steaming hot cup of coffee. It was black coffee of course. Nothing but the strongest for him.

Ishizu raised and eyebrow and giggled. "Looks like he's bugged by something, guess the doctor let him go."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was a little drunk. "Forget about him…" He muttered.

Ishizu stood up and walked over to him. "I think you've had enough. Let's get some rest." She took the bottle from his hand and pulled him up onto his feet. "Thanks for that wonderful dinner. I really enjoyed it." She kissed him softly on the lips, sighing when he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Kaiba pulled away and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Sleep well…" He whispered, kissing her one last time.

"You too." She smiled as she headed off to her room.

Kaiba sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Yami Marik was sitting there, wide eyed. He glanced over at the table and frowned. "Ten cups? No sleep for you tonight…" He slurred as he walked off to his room.

***

Téa began to toss and turn in her sleep. She kept hearing a voice calling out to her. "What…what's that?" She mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head. "Go away…" She moaned.

_Téa__ …wake up…BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!_

Téa shot upright in her bed and noticed the room was glowing red. "What's happening?" She cried as she realized a fire had broken out somewhere on the ship. She hopped out of bed and made a mad dash for the door. "KAIBA? Something's wrong!!!" She cried, running blindly through the ship.

Soon everyone was awake. The smells of smoke and fire caused everyone to regain their sense.

Kaiba burst through the door searching for a guard. He spotted one sprawled out on the floor. He had been knocked out cold. "Is this Marik's doing?" He wondered out loud. He eyed Marik and Marik's darker half.

Marik gulped. "He was with me the entire time. I swear it. He had a bit of a problem with some coffee, so I decided to keep an eye on him." He gripped the wall as the ship began to tip. "Who's driving this thing?" He asked, wide eyed.

Téa slipped as she was running toward Kaiba. "The whole ship is titling. How do we stop it?" She cried, sliding right into a wall near Marik. He caught her wrist, stopping her from smashing hard into it.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Something doesn't make sense. I believe that the Marik's were behaving themselves and I also believe someone on board caused this. But who?" Before he had a chance to think, the ship spun around and everyone was flung from side to side. "We need to get to the control room! This whole ship is about to crash." He gripped the walls tightly as he crawled slowly over to the door.

Téa and Marik followed, hanging onto each other as best they could.

Kaiba reached the control room, but jumped back when flames shot out. "It's too hot! We'll be burned alive if we go in there!" He winced as the fire burned into his eyes. "Were trapped!"

Téa grew more determined with every passing minute. She ran toward the control room, but Marik wouldn't let go of her hand. "Marik! Let me go! I have to stop this! I know I can!!!" She cried out.

Marik glared at her. "Are you crazy? You'll be dead before you reach the controls!"

Téa managed to yank her hand out of his grip, causing a slight reddening from the friction. "I'm sorry! I have too."

Marik bowed his head. "Téa, I love you. Please don't do this…"

Téa paused and looked over at him. "I'm sorry…Marik." She turned without a second glance and charged into the room.

"Téa!!!"

***

Mai ducked as a bullet flew past her head. "I thought you guys took care of the guards?" She shouted.

Joey rubbed his head. "Eh, can't help it if a few slipped by, huh?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Sure, and what if by some strange chance the ones you let go SHOOT US DEAD?"

Joey winced. "I get it already…geez…sorry…"

Yami Bakura growled. "Enough bickering! You guys are worse then an old married couple." He smirked when the blondes started blushing. He picked up Mokuba piggyback style. "We need to hurry, it's getting too hard to doge those bullets!"

Joey and Mai nodded as they made their way out the door. They ended up on the roof, with the guard still hot on their trail.

Joey stopped dead when he saw an interesting sight. Kaiba's blimp was hanging over and a bright light was coming from within. "Now there's something you don't see everyday…"

The blimp neared them; in fact it was about to crash right into the building they were standing on.

"Kaiba you fool! Turn it around!!!" Mai shouted.

The blimp obviously wasn't obeying them, as it grew closer.

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I think we don't really have any option but to jump…"

Joey looked at him as if he was insane. "How do we get onto that thing?"

Yami Bakura pointed to the rope dangling from the ship.

Joey's eyes went wide. "Oh, NO WAY!!!"

Yami Bakura tightened his grip on Mokuba. 'Whatever you do, don't let go of me, understand?"

Mokuba nodded and buried his face into dark Bakura's soft silvery hair. His hands clenched into little fists, which grabbed and pulled on the material of dark Bakura's shirt.

Yami Bakura sighed, took a running leap and jumped. He reached out, as the blimp grew closer. His hand snatched the rope. He wrapped his body around it and waved to Mai and Joey.

Joey was looking very pale, but thought better and scooped Mai up into his arms. He jumped just as the blimp hit the building. He reached out and snatched the rope, with a screaming Mai hanging on for dear life. Joey looked down at the arena below him and saw Tristan giving him a thumbs-up. He smiled and nodded.

***

Back on the ship, the fire had finally cleared out of the room and the group rushed inside, preparing for the worst.

Téa stood there, a blank stare on her face. She turned to face everyone, her eyes dropping slightly. Her face turned pale and she slumped forward.

Marik caught her and lifted her up into his arms. "How did she survive? It's…it's impossible!"

Kaiba walked toward the controls and managed to get the blimp upright once again. "We'll figure this out in the morning." He muttered as he slammed the door shut. "Take her to the hospital!" He ordered Marik.

Marik obeyed though he wasn't fond of being given orders.

A small gasp caused everyone to draw their attention toward Ishizu. She was staring at a very tired group that was made up of Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Bakura. "You're…you're all alive!"

Mokuba ran up to Kaiba, hopping into his arms. "Big brother!" He cried, hugging Kaiba tightly.

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Mokuba was safe. "Yeah, it's me, kid…" He smirked.

Yami Bakura walked up to Kaiba. "Where's Téa?"

Kaiba put Mokuba down. "She's at the hospital, but she's fine. Just a little…tired."

Yami Bakura nodded and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

A loud crumbling noise caused everyone to look out the window. They stared on in shock as the building was demolished by the impact of the blimp.

"So you think he's dead?" Mai asked, covering her mouth in shock.

Joey shook his head. "Somehow…that would be too easy."

***

Marik watched with a pained expression on his face. Téa was crying and convulsing. The doctors didn't know what to do. She was crying out in pain, but nothing was wrong with her. Her cried grew worse until all of a sudden she gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Téa! No!" He cried, lifting the girl up into his arms. "She's…she's not moving!"

Yami Bakura opened the door violently. This caused Marik to jump. "What happened to her?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

Marik just kept shaking his head. "I don't…I don't know…" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "She just stopped…moving."

Yami Bakura pushed Marik aside roughly. He gripped Téa's shoulders and shook her. "Listen to me and listen good! I did not just survive an explosion and millions of gunshots just to watch you die! Open your eyes!" He screamed into the motionless girls face. Téa remained limp. "Téa …please!" He shook her harder. "I know I'm not much but…I swear I would give you the Nile if you wished it. I love you. Don't leave me…PLEASE! Téa!!!" He dropped the girls' limp form and threw his head down against her chest. He began to sob uncontrollably. "Don't leave me…please…"

Marik backed away and left the room. His head bowed down. "They need time alone…I should go now."

Yami Bakura turned hastily and called out to Marik. "Marik…thank you for looking after her…"

Marik smiled sadly and walked away, vanished into he darkness.

Yami Bakura looked over once more at the still form of Téa. Another tear ran down his cheek. He clutched her hand tightly in his. "I'm never going to leave you…" He said in a raspy voice. He leaned his head against hers and fell into a restless sleep.

**To be continued…**


	17. Running In Circles

**Author's Notes:** _Ok, new chapter up! I hope you enjoy it. I have a new story up as well. Well it's old, but you know what I mean. If you guys are Inuyasha fans, I suggest you read it. It's pretty good. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17:**

Running In Circles

Yami Bakura felt a hand landed softly on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Pharaoh looking at him. "What do you want?" He asked, tiredly.

Yami shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry…" He said in a low whisper.

Yami Bakura pushed his hand off of his shoulder. "Don't be!" He hissed.

Yami sighed. He looked over at Téa's still form. "Something happened to her…and I think it's all starting to connect to this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his duel monsters deck. He flipped over the top card and 'Yami no Yume' was revealed.

Yami Bakura shot up and tried to snatch the card out of his hand. "Give me that!"

Yami pulled away. "Bakura, you knew about this?"

Yami Bakura let his arms drop to his sides. "I…she showed it to me a few nights ago. Marik had drawn a picture of it for her. I didn't really believe her or care when she told me. I…I was a fool…" He bowed his head, his chin just resting on his chest. His hair fell forward, covering his eyes.

Yami looked down at the card in his hand. "Marik…" He remembered the night that strange broke into the house and he and Solomon attacked him. The man had revealed Aziz plan in tiny detail, but all of this began to point toward Marik and Egypt. This might be where they could get their answers. It's obvious Marik would never intentionally hurt Téa, but he didn't count on her being able to fascinate 'Yami no Yume' as much as she did.

While the two spirits brooding over the whole events, they didn't notice slight movement coming from the bed in front of them. Téa opened one eye and grinned. It wasn't a friendly grin, but an evil almost homicidal grin. She closed her eyes and tossed the blanket off of her body. She sat up and smirked at the two shocked sprits.

"Téa?" The both cried out bewildered.

Téa slid off of the bed and her smiled grew wider. She approached Yami and placed her hand flat against his chest. She moved her fingers down and caressed the millennium puzzle. "Mine…" She breathed as she punched him in gut and ripped the puzzle off of is neck.

Yami Bakura lunged at her, pinning her arms behind her back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Téa slowly turned her head toward him. Her eyes flashing crimson, causing the spirit to jump.

Yami Bakura gasped and before he knew it, he was flying across the room.

Joey just happened to come into the room at the moment, followed by Kaiba and Ishizu. "Hey guys, Kaiba just found out something and you're not going to like it!" He ducked as Yami Bakura went flying over his head, yelling. Joey's eyes went wide. He ducked once again as Yami went crashing into a wall near him.

Yami Bakura stood up and Yami noticed his puzzle was gone. "My puzzle!"

Joey looked confused. "Um, since when was Téa the type of person to throw her friends around like a frisbee and where the heck did she get the strength to do that?" He started to walk toward her.

Yami held out his hand. "Joey wait! That's not Téa!"

Téa hovered a few feet off of the ground, holding the puzzle tightly in her hand. She held up the item and smashed it to the ground, causing the pieces to scatter everywhere. 

Yugi was his normal self again. "No! Not again!" He cried reaching for the pieces.

Téa reached down and picked up a piece. She opened the window, smirked one last time and threw it out into the ocean.

"NOOO!!!" Yugi cried running toward the window.

Joey grabbed him. "What do you think your doing? You're going to follow it? We're over a thousand feet in the air, man!"

Yugi sighed and gave up struggling. "Yami…"

Téa laughed. "Looks like your little friend decided to drop out on us. Well, my mission his complete. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor. A dark spirit emerged from her body and went flying into the card just inches away from Yugi.

Yami Bakura regained himself and walked over to Téa, kneeling down beside her. "That card…it finally merged with her." He placed his hand on her head, moving the hair away from her eyes.

Yugi reached for the card and tried to tear it in half. A light shot out and shocked him. He dropped the card, wincing in pain. "That thing is indestructible!"

Yami Bakura lifted Téa up and placed her back on the bed. "At least it's out of her now." He covered her with the blanket. He turned to face Kaiba. "What news did you say you had?" He asked.

Kaiba turned to walk away, signalling for them to follow. "This way, we'll talk in the lounge."

"My puzzle…" Yugi moaned.

***

"WHAT?" Yugi shouted out, having trouble believing Kaiba.

Kaiba shook his head. "I know it's a bit hard to believe, but under the control of that card, she was the one to set that room on fire. The card wants us out of the way, that's one thing we know for sure. If you don't believe me, I can show you the security camera!"

Marik leaned forward in his chair. "But if the card caused it, why would it rectify it?"

Kaiba started to pace again. "I don't know. I think deep inside, Téa was fighting with it and was able to control it temporarily. The card has a strange need to protect her, even though it is using her. So that's why the fire didn't harm her."

Yugi slumped back in the chair. "Poor Téa …" He glanced sadly over at the puzzle pieces lying on the table.

Marik stood up suddenly. "It's my fault!"

Everyone look up at him, startled by his sudden outburst. A silent figure was eavesdropping in the shadows, unknown to all.

Marik crossed his arms and started to walk back and forth. "After I found the card, I released it accidentally. I think it was using me anyways. Uncle had sent the hunters to attack me and for some reason the card protected me. It took me to Japan; it seemed to know where I wanted to go. I was afraid and thought Yugi might know just what this was all about. Ishizu never told me the full truth. I gave it to Yugi and that's when…I accidentally bumped into Téa." 

He paused for a moment. Yami Bakura was narrowing his eyes at him.

"She…we…we became close and the card seemed intrigued with her. It wanted to feed off of her. It wanted to also fulfill my desires. That is what the card is meant to do. It…saw how infatuated I was with her and started to follow her. Once it found out she liked someone else…it took on the form of the person her heart desired. After a while, it grew attached to her thoughts and under the control of my uncle, it's finally merged with her. That card is uncontrollable, but my uncle has those documents. I'm sorry…I really am…I've wanted Téa since…since the first time I saw her and…I never thought a mere card could see into my deepest desires. I caused this." He bowed his head. He felt someone approach him and as he looked up a fist met with his face.

Yami Bakura was hovering over him, breathing heavy.

Marik sat up, rubbing his cheek. "What's the matter with you?"

Yami Bakura smirked. He gripped Marik tightly by the shirt and lifted him off of the ground. "I was very happy before your thoughts ruined me and my plans. I didn't care about love or people or that girl. And now I find out it was all because of you and your damn hormones! I swear, if I could I would kill you right now!" He threw Marik down and walked out of the room.

Ishizu knelt before Marik. "Its not your fault…he's just confused."

***

Yami Bakura heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to greet a very familiar face. "Téa…"

Téa had tears in her eyes. "I heard the whole thing." She looked away, her hands balling into tight fists. "You…you were happy before me, huh?"

Yami Bakura stared in shock. He had no idea she had been eavesdropping. "Téa …I…

"Shut up! I want the truth Bakura. Are you happy with me? Or do you want things to be the way they were again…because I…" She choked. 

"Téa, Marik told me something and I want to here it from you. Before we become friends…Marik said that you had wanted me…maybe even since Battle City to be exact. I want to know why. It's obvious I was your enemy and trying to mess up everything. How could you want me?"

Téa looked up at him and into his eyes. "When Yami beat you and you ended up in the hospital…I…took care of you and Bakura. I don't know why, but I started to grow attached to Bakura and soon you. I held onto your ring for you, and it made me think about just who this spirit was and why they were hurting Bakura. I started to think about Yami's past and knew somehow that you were connected to it. That's why that day by the tree; I said what I said. Well…after I woke up alone on your bed I started to panic. I knew something had gone wrong and I went to seek Yugi. I was afraid though…for him to go into the shadow realm. I held him back and then…it was too late. You were gone and so was Bakura. I thought I would never see you both again. Then…we saw you in the kitchen after the tower fell and…and…that's when I knew that I never wanted you both to leave me ever again!" She started to sob. "I become intrigued with you and wanted to get to know you…then that card came and showed me what I really wanted. I didn't go after it though. But now look at where we are!" She cried out, punching the wall.

Yami Bakura was very tongue-tied. He had no idea this girl had taken care of him. No idea she cared so much about both of them. He walked over to her and placed his hand underneath her chin. He lifted her head up.

Téa blinked and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yami Bakura pulled her face closer to his, inspecting her eyes. "I didn't lie when I said I wish things weren't like this."

Téa started to sob again.

"But…it can't be changed. I won't deny I've always been fond of you either. Téa I meant it when I said I loved you and that I was afraid. When I thought you were going to leave me…I confessed everything to you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "But you…couldn't hear me…"

"Wh…What did you say?"

Yami Bakura smirked. "I said…" He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I wanted you to stay…" He kissed her on the tip of the nose and then her cheek. "That I didn't want you to leave me…" He kissed her just above her jaw.  "I said I wasn't much and I knew it. "His lips brushed against her jaw line, working their way down to her neck and then back up. "And I said I would give you the Nile if you wanted it." He lifted his hands up and plunged them into her soft silky hair. "And…" He made her look directly into his eyes. "I said I loved you." He leaned in and captured her lips.

Téa wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands slid down his shoulders and around his back.

Yami Bakura pulled away, kissing her lightly one last time. "Is that enough to convince you?"

Téa nodded and giggled. "More then enough." She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Yami Bakura wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rocked her gently back and forth. Soon he felt her weight drop and he lifted her up into his arms. He walked into one of the bedrooms and laid her down. He covered her with the blanket and leaned down next to her. "I won't leave you Téa…ever."

***

"What are we going to do now?" Joey asked, stretching out with his feet on the table.

Kaiba winced. It took hours to keep that table clean. "First you will put your feet down before I CHOP THEM OFF!"

Joey quickly obeyed.

"Now, it seems Bakura's ring is almost impossible to steal, which is why he was spared. This leaves us with Yugi. Without his puzzle, he has no way to contact the Pharaoh. And if that nut learns how to harness the powers, we could have a lot of trouble on our hands."

Mai nodded. "This is our last chance. If we don't stop him now, it might be too late. We need to find a way to destroy the card."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Yes and in order to do that, the host must be destroyed in order to make the card vulnerable."

Ishizu's eyes widened. "We can't kill Téa, Seto!"

"I know that! We need to convince the card to become attached to Aziz."

Marik looked over at Ishizu. "I agree. He may be family, but…he's not the uncle I remember anymore. Let's end this."

Everyone nodded.

"We'll prepare tonight and confront him tomorrow. I think everyone needs a rest." Yugi stated pointing at the group who was half asleep on the couch."

"Agreed." Kaiba said.

After everyone had left, Yugi and Kaiba were still in the room. Yugi approached Kaiba.

"Kaiba? What…what are we going to do about my puzzle?"

"I really don't know."

Yugi laughed. "You know, for someone who is leading us, you sure don't know much."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Spare me…"

"Kaiba, that ocean is huge, there is no way we could ever retrieve that puzzle piece. I think…I think we should forget about it for now and try to save Pegasus and Rishid. They are innocent and don't deserve to be puppets in anyone's plans. I think I'm going to go have a chat with Marik's darker half. Goodnight."

Kaiba started to head off in the opposite direction. "Goodnight and Yugi…?"

Yugi turned around. "Hmmm?"

Kaiba still remained emotionless, but his words were sincere. "Be careful…"

Yugi smiled. "I will." Yugi left and went off to find a computer that could locate where Marik's other half was. He found one and looked puzzled when it showed a dot running around the kitchen. "Marik?"

"Yes?"

Yugi noticed the good Marik and turned to greet him. "Um, why is your other half running around the kitchen?"

Marik's eyes went wide. "Oh no! It must be the coffee!" He shot off down the hall and toward the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Yugi asked, running after him.

"Yes, he's been hooked on caffeine lately. I doubt Kaiba's going to have a kitchen when we get there."

They reached the kitchen and opened the door. Yami Marik was swinging a large knife around and shouting curses. The kitchen was completely destroyed. The tables were broken, the fridge door hung off loosely and the cupboard doors were broken off. Yami Marik turned to face them. "My master says to 'kill,'" He laughed insanely.

Marik gulped. "Ok, so maybe it wasn't the coffee. Someone is controlling him…"

Yugi laughed nervously. "Does this mean someone is controlling him?"

"Aziz!" They both shouted in realization.

Yami Marik smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, that's my masters name." He flung the knife at the wall, just slicing a few piece of Yugi's hair off.

Yugi ducked, but his hair was too big to be missed. "Damn…he's gone nuts!"

"What…do you want?" Marik asked, bravely approaching his other half.

"Your lives!" He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out eight stake knives, each in between his fingers. "And I can do it any way I want too!" He started running toward the stunned boys.

Marik regained himself and grabbed Yugi's hand. They started to run out of the room and down the long corridors.

"Great, now that Aziz has the ability to use mind control, anyone could be our enemy!" Yugi shouted as they ran blindly through the blimp.

"Master said you are in his way, master said he would reward me greatly if I bring him the girl, master sa –

Just as they were turning a corner, Mai opened her door, wincing when something loud connected with it. "What's going on out here? I swear, a girl can't get any beauty sleep anymore!"

Yugi and Marik paused in mid run and turned around to face her. On the floor was an unconscious dark Marik.

Marik wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Well, that shut him up."

Yugi started to try and life dark Marik up. "Come on, let's get him into the spare room."

Mai sighed. "I don't know what to say to this, so I'll just help you boys and then you can explain." She lifted Yami Marik up with more ease then Yugi.

Marik helped, but lifting up his legs.

They dragged him into the room Mai was in previously.

Mai noticed the stake knives on the floor. She picked on up and ran her finger across the edge. "Ow!" She hissed as it cut her finger. Blood started to drip down her finger. Her eyes went blank suddenly and she turned to face Marik. She smirked. "Marik?"

Marik eyed her suspiciously. "Yes…?"

"Catch!" She laughed as she hurled the knife at Marik. It went right into his arm.

Marik shouted out in pain and yanked the knife of his arm. "Mai what are…oh no…"

Mai picked up the rest of the knives. "Master says 'kill'

Yugi smacked his forehead. "Not again!" He started to run once again down the hall, with a slowly weakening Marik by his side. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

Marik sweat-dropped. "Any idea where that is?"

Yugi looked around him and noticed they were on a floor he didn't recognize. "Nope…"

"HEEEELLLLLP!!!" They cried out as Mai began to catch up to them, flinging knives at them. Seeing as they were on a different level of the ship, no one was around to help them. Their only help was Mai, but now she was under Aziz's control.

**To be continued…**


	18. To The Tower

**Author's Notes:** **_WARNING! _**_This chapter has a slight lemon to it! If you can't handle that, don't read. I'm upping the rating to play it safe. This is a little moment between Yami Bakura and Tea, in which they finally express their love for each other. Please enjoy, and again, if offended by this, don't read. Just skip down to where they say good night and read on from there. As you can see, I got my disk back and now I have the chapter up! Enjoy!_

****

**Chapter 18: **

To The Tower!

Yami Bakura watched the sleeping girl in his arms. "It's almost hard to believe I have you. Do I really deserve it? You mean so much to me, and yet when I think about it, how did we end up like this anyways? I know things started to change that day you ran into my arms, unafraid and crying for Bakura to return to you. Since then, I saw you differently. Even before that, you'd catch my eye. But after you brought me to your house and…well, you know." He stroked her cheek. "I knew then I was falling in love with you. I was so afraid. I never really knew how to handle emotions and soon I was flooded with millions of them. Now look at where we are. How did it come to this? All I know is; I don't want you to ever leave my side. I need you… Téa …"

The girl stirred in his arms and snuggled up closer. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at the silver haired spirit. "That's nice to know." She mumbled.

Yami Bakura froze. It seemed that she had heard everything. "You…were awake?"

Téa giggled and sat up, leaning against him. "Yes. And there's nothing to be ashamed of. You won't lose me."

Yami Bakura pulled her in closer, his head resting against her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck lightly. "I…almost lost you tonight." He said in a shaky tone.

Téa rubbed his back gently. "I know, but you didn't. I'm here." She kissed his cheek.

Yami Bakura pulled back and looked at her. His eyes held so many mixed emotions. His hand reached up and his fingers ran over her lips.

Téa remembered this familiar gesture, but this time, she knew it was the real thing. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Yami Bakura moved his fingers around in circles on her smooth lips, then up her cheek and down her neck, placing it on her shoulder. He leaned forward and placed his lips over hers in a kiss. He sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

Téa returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They remained like that for a few minutes before she felt him lay down on the bed, taking her with him. This was quite new to her, but she liked it. She liked the feel of him underneath her. She continued to kiss him as her hands slipped out from underneath his neck and ran then up into his hair. She felt his arm slide tightly around her waist, while his other arm cupped her head and held it in place against his lips. Feeling slightly bold, she ran her tongue across his lips causing him to gasp. She wanted to try new things and this seemed like the best time. She pulled back and smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

Yami Bakura chuckled. "You always surprise me. Are…are you sure your comfortable with me…like this?" He started to sit back up but two tiny hands pushed him back down. He felt her body shift so she was perfectly on top of him.

"I've waited long enough." She breathed as she claimed his lips again, this time gently prying his mouth open with her tongue.

Yami Bakura knew better then to argue. He willingly opened his mouth and let her explore it. Even to him it was a new sensation. But somehow, everything felt right.

Téa felt herself blushing at her boldness but soon forgot about it as she let her tongue roam around his inner mouth. She jumped when her tongue brushed against his. She noticed he hadn't moved it though, maybe afraid to frighten her. "It's alright…" She assured him.

Yami Bakura, still feeling unsure, moved his tongue over hers, stroking it gently.

Téa was very overwhelmed with this new feeling but soon adjusted to it and started to copy his movements. She felt one of his hands slide down her back to her lower backside, while his other hand still held her head against his. She could tell he was new to this too and felt a bit awkward. It was kind of nice that they were both sharing these feelings for the first time. Even though she had kissed Marik, they were both afraid to go too far. But now, with the man she loved, this is what she really wanted more then anything.

Yami Bakura removed his hand form her head and also moved to down her backside. He broke off from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you…sure?"

Téa nodded and rolled onto her side, she took his hand and placed it lightly over her left breast. "Yes." She gave him a look the let him know she wanted him and didn't regret anything.

Yami Bakura stared at his hand now against her breast. He watched as she released his hand and ran her hand up his arm.

"Don't be afraid." She said in a soothing tone.

Yami Bakura smiled lightly and began to move his fingers around, massaging her breast.

Téa sighed and as she kissed his lips she began to unbutton his shirt. She felt him tense slightly, but he soon relaxed at her touch. She slipped the shirt off of his slender shoulders and began to run her hands over the smooth skin. She ran a finger over one of his nipples and smiled as she heard him moan. She brought her lips down to his neck and began to kiss it and suck on the skin. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Yami Bakura removed his hand from her breast and stroked her hair gently. "And I love you." He ran his hand over her chest and felt his fingers brush against the buttons of her shirt. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Yami Bakura began to unbutton her shirt, his hands were a bit shaky but he kept himself composed and eventually slid the blouse off. She was wearing a small bra, which showed her very firm and round breasts. He took both hands this time and began to massage her breasts slowly. "You have a very perfect body." He said as he admired her exposed flesh.

Téa blushed. "I…I'm glad you like what you see." 

Yami Bakura moved his hands up to her shoulders and then down her sides, causing her to shiver.  He lay on his side and pulled her right up against him, very tightly.

Téa moaned as she felt her body press against his.  She wrapped her leg around his waist, moving it up and down his side slowly. She wondered if he'd ever felt pleasure before and taking a chance, she ran her hand down his side and then over his inner thighs, inching closer to his most private area very slowly. This caused the spirit to gasp and his breath to quicken. She ran her fingers along the sides, enjoying the moaning coming from the silver haired boy. "I knew you'd like that."  Téa new what she was doing to him and decided to add a bit more pleasure into it.  She moved her hand up and across his lower area, brushing against the one thing she knew would cause great pleasure. This caused the spirit to jump a little. The feeling was almost over whelming. She repeated her action a few times, driving the teen into a pleasure he never knew he could feel. She placed her palm flat against the most sensitive area she knew of and added a little pressure as she began to rub it through his tight jeans.

"T… Téa …what are you…. doing to me?" He asked, moaning loudly.

"Showing you how much I love you." She replied. She removed her hand and brushed it against his now sweaty face. "I wanted you to experience what we 'mortals' experience."

And…what's that?" He asked, panting.

"Pleasure.  I doubt anyone has ever touched you like that and I wanted you to know just how wonderful it felt, especially when you do it with someone you love."

Yami Bakura grinned. "And the same applies to the female?"

Téa blushed. "Yes…why?"

Yami Bakura stroked her cheek. "Just curious. Because if I am going to show you how much a love you, I want to be able to pleasure you as well."  He started to kiss her lightly as his hands moved around her back and shoulders. He moved his hands downward running them over her abdomen. He could her moans and whimper. He could tell this was new for her. She may have vast knowledge but to feel it, was much different. He laid her flat on her back and rubbed her stomach gently. "Are you alright?"

Téa nodded, unable to say anything else.

Yami Bakura kissed her on the forehead and ran hands around a very moist and sensitive area. Her moans and whimpering increased as his fingers played around, moving in circles and up and down. This fascinated the spirit. He added just the right amount of pressure to make the pleasure feel wonderful. The girl squirmed underneath him but it wasn't from pain, he could tell. For some reason, she looked the most beautiful to him at that moment. Her face was flushed and had a glow to it and her hair was clinging to her face, her eyes were closed and her lips parted. He remembered recently when they were in the café and she had fallen asleep next to him. He had wanted to taste her lips then, but didn't know how she felt. He had to take a walk after that…and then…He removed his hand from her lower area and placed it on her abdomen. Then that night when he was attacked…his life changed forever. "Did you like that?" He asked.

Téa panted and nodded. "Bakura, if we ever…uh…you know…but that seems to impossible." She sat up and leaned against him. "I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you forever."

Yami Bakura put his arm around the girls' waist. "I promise you…somehow…I won't leave you. And if one day you wish to marry…I would be more then willing too."

Téa gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. "Me? You would marry me?"

Yami Bakura nodded. "If that is the one way we can be together for ever, yes. And I heard that marriage is a beautiful thing that two people who love each other do, proclaiming to the world and god of their love."

Téa looked amazed. "You've changed so much Bakura…so much…" She kissed him on the lips. "But no matter what, I would have accepted you even if you were still the same way you were when I met you."

"If I was…you'd be dead."

Téa frowned and whacked his shoulder. "Thanks for killing the mood, Bakura!"

Yami Bakura laughed. "Let's get some sleep, alright?"

Téa smiled and cuddled up against him. "Good night."

Yami Bakura covered them both with the blanket. "Good night."

***

"Yugi! I can't go much further! I'm not feeling too good right now." A pale Marik stated, holding his bleeding arm.

Yugi helped Marik into an abandoned room. "Hang in there. If we can just reach Kaiba, it'll be ok." He took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off of Marik's forehead. "Stay here and I'll get some help. Hide in that corner. No one will be able to find you!"

Marik nodded.

"And try not to fall asleep. It wouldn't be good." He left the room after that. Peeking around the corner, he noticed that the corridor was empty. "Good maybe I can get out of here now." He was able to find an elevator and snuck into it. Suddenly Mai came running at him, flinging knives. "Damn!" He pushed the close button, but the door didn't close. Mai was coming closer. "Close damn you!" He pounded on the door. Just as Mai reached him, the door closed and the elevator descended to the second level. The doors swung open and Yugi found himself back in the lounge area. He needed to find Kaiba and fast! "Help! Anyone! If you can hear me! We have trouble!!!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

Most of the doors opened and Joey, Kaiba, Ishizu, Yami Bakura and Téa stepped out. Everyone was half asleep and rubbing their eyes.

"Mai and that evil Marik are being controlled by Aziz! And Marik's hurt! I left him on the third floor.  Mai stabbed him in the arm with a knife."

Téa and Ishizu both looked panic struck.

"We need to help him!" Ishizu cried.

Téa nodded. "Yes, but if Mai is still there, It's not safe. We need to find a way to get past her."

Kaiba stepped forward. "I'll go with Yugi. You guys stay here and watch out for an unusual activity. We are almost at Aziz place and we need to be focused."

With that said, him and Yugi took off back up to the third floor. Ishizu narrowed her eyes at them and stubbornly began to follow them.

"What are you doing? Yugi and I can handle this!"

Ishizu shook her head. "Sorry, but he's my brother and I want to see him! And nothing you do will stop me!"

Kaiba smirked. She was a touch lady. "Very well."

Téa sighed. "I hope they'll be ok." She smiled when she felt Yami Bakura place his hand on her shoulder. "Let's wait in the lounge."

Everyone took a seat, awaiting the return of the others.

***

Kaiba ran out of the elevator and found the hall deserted. "Be careful…" He warned.

Yugi pointed to a door. "Marik's other half is in there. And I left Marik a little more down the hall."

Ishizu nodded and headed for the door with Yami Marik. As it swung open she saw him lying unconscious on the bed. Kaiba lifted him up and over his shoulder. "One down, one to go."

Yugi led them to the room the good Marik was in. Upon opening the door, the sight they met wasn't a pretty one. Marik was semi-conscious and bleeding badly. "Marik!" Ishizu cried as she rushed over to her little brother. "We have to get you to the hospital." She lifted him up and placed his arm around her neck. "Lena on me. We'll get you fixed up."

Marik smiled up weakly. "Thank you…sister."

Yugi exited the room. "What about Mai?"

Ishizu gulped. "She's right there!"

Yugi turned and saw Mai slumped against the wall. She appeared to be unconscious. Yugi lifted her up into his tiny arms. "Let's get out of here!" He grunted as he felt her weight drop against him. "I'm too little for this…" He moaned.

***

After an hour of waiting in the lounge, the group finally returned with the their fallen comrades. Marik, Yami Marik and Mai were placed in the hospital and they had guards keep watch over them. Everyone else was already awake and couldn't think of sleep after that incident. Kaiba walked onto the bridge, everyone else behind him. "We're almost there."

Téa gripped Yami Bakura's hand tightly. "What if…Yami no Yume…possesses me again? Look…just look at what I did to Yami!" She felt tears sting her eyes.

Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You can't help it that the card did that. Look, everything will be fine Tea. Trust me."

Téa looked into her friend's eyes. "I do, Yugi. And you're right. We'll defeat him!"

Everyone nodded and watched as the large tower came into view.

"This is it…" Kaiba said.

***

On the shores of Domino, a small gold material was floating against the shoreline. It brushed against a black leather boot. The person looked down and bent over. He picked up the gold piece. His emerald eyes staring into it eye. "This looks like part of Yugi's puzzle. I wonder what happened to it. Well whatever it is, I'd better find him. Maybe Tristan knows what happened." He brushed back some of his Raven locks. Duke Devlin made his way back up to the streets of Domino, clueless to the dangers that awaited him if he found Yugi.

To be continued…


	19. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Notes:  **_This chapter is very fast paced do to the action, but I assure you no one from the show dies!  Don't freak out.  And the last chapter will be up tomorrow.  (And maybe an epilogue after that).  Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19:**

The Beginning of the End

Duke searched the abandoned streets of Domino, hoping to find Tristan.  He found him all right; he was with Serenity outside of a little café.  He could feel his blood begin to boil.  "Hey!"  He shouted, startling the young couple.

Tristan looked up and laughed.  "Oh, hey, Duke!  What's up?"  He laughed nervously.

Serenity looked on curiously.

"Noting good."  He showed Tristan the piece of Yugi's puzzle.

Tristan jumped out of his seat.  "Yugi's puzzle piece!"  He ran over to Duke's side.

"You know where they are?"

Tristan nodded.  "Last I saw them, they were on Kaiba's ship heading to Aziz tower.  Kaiba had found it on his computer and gave the exact coordinates.  We need to meet them there before it's too late!  Serenity, I have to go.  Stay here, alright?"

Serenity nodded as she watched the two boys leave.  "Be careful…"

***

Yugi watched as the ship landed near the tower.  "Ok, it's time!  Let's stop this man once and for all!"

Everyone nodded.

Téa walked over to the window and placed her hand on the glass.  "That card…it has to be destroyed…"

Ishizu took this moment to speak up.  "Téa …I should have told you this earlier, but in order for the card to be destroyed, the items must be as well."

Téa gasped and turned to face the Egyptian woman.  "You…you can't be serious!"

Ishizu bowed her head.  "I'm sorry…"

Téa looked over at Yami Bakura.  "And the spirits?"

"They will vanish forever…"

Yami Bakura walked over to Tea and placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Téa …remember my promise."

Tea nodded and threw herself into his arms.

Yami Bakura hugged her tightly, placing his chin on her head.

Everyone watched on in silence.  No one could think of anything to say to comfort the couple.  Yugi was having a hard enough time comprehended the fact that Yami will be gone forever.

Kaiba sighed.  "We should go now."

Téa broke away from Yami Bakura and nodded.  "Let me say goodbye to Marik and Mai first."

Kaiba looked at her and then out toward the tower.  "Very well…"

Téa walked off toward the hospital room.  Mai was sound asleep but Marik was awake and looking right at her. "Marik…"

Marik forced a tiny smile.  "Hey, Tea."

Téa sat by his side and placed her hand on his chest.  "Are you going to be alright?"

Marik laughed.  Of course I am.  Téa …I'm sorry for everything.  I love you so much but I would never stand in the way of you and him.  He loves you more then you'll ever know and even though…" He reached up and brushed her cheek.  "We had our chance, I'm glad you chose him.  I'll expect to see you after this is all over.  No getting killed, alright?"

Téa smiled.  "Yes, and I love you too.  You are a good friend, Marik."  She leaned down and kissed his cheek.  "Take care."  As Téa started to leave, another body caught her eye.  "Is that…?"

Marik rolled his eyes.  "Does he look like anyone else?"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

Marik laughed.

Téa walked over to the bed beside Marik's and saw Yami Marik.  "Somehow…we'll have to return him to where he belongs after this is all over."

Marik sat up in his bed.  "Why?  Don't you think he deserves a chance?  Maybe we should let him stay.  You yourself said he was human."

Téa brushed some of Yami Marik's bangs away from his face.  "Yeah…I just hope he'll give us a chance."  Before leaving, Téa walked over to Mai's bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.  "Please get well.  Joey needs you."  After one final wave to Marik, she left the room.

***

Aziz smirked as he watched the kids on his screen.  "Now to end this all!"  He pushed a button and an explosion occurred below the tower almost blasting Kaiba's ship away.  The building started to crumble.  Aziz took off in a helicopter laughing. 

Joey pointed to the crumbling building.  "Oh my god!  He's nuts!"

Kaiba looked up as a helicopter flew over his head.  "He doesn't want any evidence left behind."  He watched as the copter descended and landed right in front of the group.

Aziz stepped out, holding a gun high above his head.  "If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"  He pointed to the engine of the copter.  "I doubt that explosion will cause anyone to live!"

Yugi stepped forward, his eyes narrowed.  He had a scary resemblance to Yami for a moment.  "What do you want with us?  We know this was just a game on your part.  But to summon the gods to destroy this world?  What kind of a madman are you?"

Aziz smirked and aimed his gun at Yugi.  "A good one."  He shot the gun and it just missed Yugi as he ducked out of the way.  Yugi gulped and stood up.  "Tell me something…tell me what do you desire most?"

"Yugi…" Téa warned.  Then it hit her.  They needed to get Yami no Yume attracted to Aziz.

"You must desire something, something so great you even see it in your dreams!"  Yugi shouted.

Aziz growled.  "I have only one desire and that is to destroy this world!"  He shot another bullet at Yugi as he edged closer.  "I want you out of the way…I want those items and I want POWER!!!"

Yugi noticed a card starting to glow.  He glanced over and saw Téa's eyes go blank.  She started to float in the air.  "Téa!"

Yami Bakura reached out to her, but she was too far away.  "What's happening?"

Yugi shook his head.  "I don't know…I…"

Aziz jumped back and shot at Tea.  The bullet bounced off of her and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Téa began to glow bright silver.  A voice spoke through her mouth, hardly sounding at all like Téa.  "Power?  Is that your greatest desire, Aziz Ishtar?  I can grant anyone power.  But I see deep into your soul and I know power isn't your desire, nor is destroying the world.  You have only one desire and that is to bring your family back to you."

Aziz's finger flinched as he cocked the gun.  "SHUT UP!"  He shot at Téa again.

"Téa!"  Both Yami Bakura and Yugi cried.

"She is unharmed as long as I choose that."  The card floated closer to Aziz.  "You want your nephew and niece back, don't you?  After your parents died and your siblings abandoned you, you only understood loneliness.  You thought by reviving the evil Marik, you could have a nephew or maybe even a son that would understand you.  For the real Marik was to kind to think as darkly as you did."  The card was just above Aziz now.  "If I merged with you, you would never be able to run away from what you desire most.  And you know that you don't want to be alone anymore."  The card turned to face Yugi.  "Yugi, you must do me a favour.  If you want this girl to live, when I merge with him, you must shoot me.  Téa will be unharmed."  She reached out to Aziz.  "Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded, wondering how he would get the gun from Aziz.

Yami no Yume grabbed Aziz wrist.  "Yugi!  Now!"

Yugi started running forward, unaware that he was in danger.  A light began to consume Aziz and Yugi took this chance to grab his gun.  Aziz regained his sense at the last minute and shot at Yugi.  Yugi winced and fell to the floor.

"YUGI!!!"  Joey cried as he tried to run toward him.  He stopped when he saw someone standing in front of you and gasping.  The figure fell to his knees and clutched his chest, gasping for air.

Ishizu felt her eyes welling up with tears.  "NO!"

Seto Kaiba was kneeling on the ground in front of a stunned Yugi.  His side was bleeding badly.  "Y…Yugi…you…must…you…" He started to shake as he fell over.  "Destroy…him…"

Ishizu ran over and propped Kaiba up on her lap.  "Oh god…he's losing blood fast!"

As Aziz stared on in shock, Yugi took this opportunity to rip the gun from his hand.  He aimed it at him.  Aziz looked over at Ishizu.  "My niece…forgive me…"

Ishizu looked away, disgust on her face.  "How could you…?"

Aziz bowed his head.  "I don't know.  I don't know why I did any of this.  Please give me a chance!"

Ishizu shook her head.  "No…you must be stopped.  I'm sorry.  But it's what…what mother would have wanted."

"Siena…" She was an amazing woman.  I see a lot of her in you.  I hoped one day to become the father you deserved to have.  But I was too into my research to care."  He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.  "Here, take this."  He slid it over to Ishizu.  "It's Pegasus's documents.  Keep them safe."  A tear rolled down his cheek.  "And Ishizu…"

Ishizu looked up from the envelope now in her hands.

"Tell Marik I'm sorry…"

Unknown to everyone, Yami no Yume was grinning evilly.  It merged with Aziz and started to laugh.  "You fools!  Now I have all I want!  I knew your hearts would be too soft.  You should have destroyed me when you had the chance.  But if you did, you would have killed Tea!  I wouldn't have protected her!  You are smarter then I thought, or maybe it was just luck?  Now it's time to summon the gods!"  Aziz who was now Yami no Yume threw his head back, raised his arms up and began to chant in Egyptian.

Yugi gripped his puzzle tightly.  "Yami…help me…"

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi looked up and saw Tristan and Duke running toward him.  Duke threw something at him and Yugi caught it.  He gasped.  "It's the missing piece!"  He quickly placed the piece in the slot and felt a warm glow around him.  

Yami was soon in his place.

"Pharaoh…I knew one day I would meet you again!  "This is it!  I will get my revenge!"

"Yami no Yume…you have caused my friends great pain and destruction, for that you will receive no mercy.  This time I will destroy you for good!"  A shadowed figure appeared behind him.

"Not without me, Yami."

Yami turned around and grinned as he saw Yami Bakura standing by his side.  He saw Joey had removed Tea from danger and was holding her tightly in his arms.  "Very well, let's end this NIGHTMARE for good!"

To be continued… 


	20. Seeing The Light

**Author's Notes:** _Well my loyal readers and friends, this is the end now. I have finally finished Yami no Yume. Thank you to all of you. This story would never have been completed if it weren't for all of your encouraging words. I'll write an epilogue when I have the chance, but for now, enjoy my other story 'Learning to Live Again' and please enjoy this final chapter as well._

**Chapter 20:**

Seeing The Light

Téa opened her eyes and was greeted with a most unpleasant sight. Seto Kaiba was lying next to her, covered in blood and barely breathing. "Oh my god!" She jumped up into a sitting position. Two strong hands held her shoulders firmly.

"It's ok, Téa. He'll be fine." Came Joey's reassuring voice.

"Fine? He's bleeding!" Téa cried out, reaching over toward the CEO. "He needs to get to a hospital!" She looked up suddenly and saw Yami and Yami Bakura Standing in front of a glowing Aziz. "Yami…no Yume?" She asked as she tried to stand up. She fell back in Joey's arms.

"Whoa, take it easy, Téa. You've lost a lot of energy." He steadied her on her feet. "Our plan to get them to merge worked, but now that thing has gone nuts and is trying to summon the gods."

Téa gasped. "If that happens, they'll be no way of saving this world. We have to destroy that card!"

Yami watched intently as the card paused in it's chanting and grinned evilly.

"So, you wish to fight me, Pharaoh?" It glided over to him. "Didn't you learn that the hard way last time? I can't be beat!" It laughed as it reached out and touched his cheek. "If you remember, you lost everything that day. Do you wish to risk it again?"

Yami growled. "Anything for my friends!" He slapped the offending hand away.

"Friends, huh?" It laughed again. It glanced over at Yami Bakura. "You have a dark heart, why do you choose to help him?"

Yami Bakura bowed his head. "I've made a lot of mistakes. I chose the wrong path…but now, even if this is the end, I want to make amends for all of the horrible things I've done. And what better way then to get rid of you!" He lunged at the floating card, taking it down unexpectedly. "Yami! Get the gun! Hurry!"

Yami no Yume struggled against his grip but found it hopeless. With a wave of its hand though, it sent Yami flying onto the side of the ship. "You can't destroy me that easily!"

Ishizu gripped the cloth of her skirt tightly. "Yami! We can't win this way! Your item! It must be destroyed! I must seal them all away! You must restrain it long enough for me to do this! I need the power of my necklace!"

Yami picked himself up, rubbing his aching head. "How? It's too strong for us!"

"Duel monster cards! You have to use one! As long as Yami no Yume is alive, the cards can exist for real! Use the 'Spell Binding Circle'!"

Yami nodded and reached into his pocket. He flipped through an assortment of cards and pulled out the necessary one and another one, seeing as he had a plan. "Alright! Bakura, hold it down if you can!"

Yami Bakura was on top of the card, pinning it down. "Hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" He ducked as a large piece of brick crashed just by his side.

The card's eyes were glowing and its cries of anger seemed to shake the very earth. The ground started to spilt around their feet. Téa and Joey were making their way toward Yami, while Ishizu remained by Kaiba's side.

Yami held up a card and began to summon it. "'Curse of Dragon', come forth!"

A light shone in the sky and the card began to take form. It swooped down over Yami, awaiting its orders.

"When I tell you, get my friends to safety!"

The card nodded and hovered by his side.

"Bakura, get out of the way, or you'll be trapped!"

Yami Bakura nodded. He waited till Yami began to summon the card and with one finally word; he dismounted the card. "Die!"

Yami called forth the trap card and froze Yami no Yume. "Now, Ishizu!" He threw her the necklace.

Ishizu stood up and caught the necklace. She closed her eyes and it began to shine.

Yami saw the ground beginning to split between him and Yami Bakura. He ran forward, holding out his hand. "Hurry! Give me your hand!"

Yami Bakura looked up as the ground broke away from him. _All of this…my whole life has changed because of that card. Would it be better to just give up?_

Téa watched as Yami Bakura just stood there. "No! Bakura, take his hand! Please!"

Yami Bakura looked over at Téa.  _Was I happier alone? No…what's done is done. And for once, I truly have no regrets! _He reached over and took Yami's hand.

Yami pulled as hard as he could, but something funny began to happen. His puzzle started to fade away, as did Bakura's ring. Yami knew what was happening. He looked over at his friends. "Goodbye…"

Yami Bakura's eyes widened as he felt himself fading away also. He smirked. He knew this was for the best. As long as Bakura was safe, he had done his job. Bakura would look after Tea and everything would be all right. He looked over at Tea apologetically. A light engulfed him and the real Bakura looked up in shock.

Yugi was now trying to pull him up. Joey ran over to his side, along with Téa as they began to pull them out of the ravine.

The card howled in pain as a tall building near them began to crumble.

"Curse of Dragon! Now!" Yugi cried.

The dragon scooped up the trio and flew off high into the sky. Yugi remained behind to help Ishizu get Kaiba into the ship.

Ishizu gasped as she felt herself weakening. She fell to her knees. "I can't make it…you can't carry us both. Please, get out of here!"

Yugi shook his head. "No…I can't do that! I –

"Need a hand?"

Yugi turned around and saw dark Marik behind him.

"You?"

Yami Marik smirked. "Did you think I'd let Bakura get all the glory? Come on!" He lifted Ishizu up as Yugi began to lift Kaiba up.

Yami Marik flipped her over his shoulder and helped Yugi drag Kaiba inside.

***

Duke and Tristan were already inside, trying to fly the blimp.

"How does this thing work?" Tristan asked scratching his head.

Duke shrugged. "Just start pushing buttons! That's what I always do!"

With one final cry the card known as Yami no Yume exploded into a dazzling display of colours. It was finally over. But at what cost?

Yugi looked down and saw the real Aziz beginning to stand up. "Aziz! Hurry up! You can still make it!"

Ishizu turned around and gasped. "Uncle!"

Aziz smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid that I've done too much to just live with myself. Look at what my greed has caused. This will be my final research on the card 'Yami no Yume' I'm through."

"What…what did you learn?" Yugi asked, tears stinging his eyes.

Aziz smiled widened. "I learned that no one can ever replace true family and that…friendship will always defeat the darkness. Now, my true work is complete." He waved. "Take care of my nephew and niece. I was the last of their real family they had." He put his hand down and began to walk toward the falling buildings.

"Aziz!" Yugi cried. It was too late. The buildings around Aziz crumbled, taking the man with them. Yugi looked away as tears fell down his cheeks.

Ishizu began to cry. "Uncle…you won't be forgotten."

As the last of the buildings toppled over, the blimp suddenly started up. Ishizu and Yugi began to hurry as the doors were closing. Yami Marik made it there first and held the door for them. Once inside, only one thought came to Yugi's mind.

"Who's flying this thing?"

High atop the 'Curse of Dragon' Téa, Bakura and Joey face-faulted at the sight that greeted them. Duke and Tristan were fighting over the controls of the blimp, causing it to zig and zag every which way.

"That's not a sight…you see everyday." Joey stated.

Téa nodded silently. She looked down at the real Bakura in her arms and her heart began to ache. "He's gone…isn't he?"

Bakura sat up in the girls lap. Tears were in his eyes. "Yes…I can't feel his presence anymore." He bowed his head.

Téa wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

Joey was somehow able to control the dragon and positioned him on the deck of the ship. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here!"

Téa and Bakura nodded.

Joey jumped off of the dragon and held out his hand.

Téa took it in hers and jumped.

Bakura soon followed and they ran to the bridge.

Kaiba was now safe in the hospital, being looked after temporarily.

Ishizu made her way to the bridge also, seeking out Yugi.

Yugi turned to face her, tears staining his cheeks.

Ishizu sighed. "It was a great sacrifice, but we've finally regained peace. I must destroy the remains."

Yugi looked at her hopefully. "You mean, the card?"

Ishizu nodded. "Do you have it?"

Yugi frowned. "No…"

"I do."

Yugi turned to face Bakura.

"After it exploded, Joey lost control of the dragon and it took us right back to the spot we had left. A mistake, but a lucky one. Here." He handed Ishizu the crumbled remains of the card that started it all.

Ishizu took the pieces and walked over to the incinerator. "And now ends the darkness that consumed my uncle…forever." She opened the metal door and threw the pieces in there.

The remains soon burned away and a faint glow illuminated the room. Everyone turned around to see all seven the millennium items lying on the table near the side of the doorway.

"But I didn't…"

Téa approached them. "Yami no Yume…granted one final desire that was in everyone hearts.

Yugi smiled as he placed the puzzle back around his neck. He closed his eyes and entered Yami's soul room. Without warning the little guy jumped the spirit and hugged him tightly.

"Yugi!" Yami cried as he landed on the floor. He laughed and hugged his partner."

"I knew I wouldn't lose you for good!" Yugi smiled as he hugged Yami more gently then before.

"And I knew you would save us." Yami whispered, returning the hug.

Bakura looked over at the ring. His fingertips brushed against it. It was really here. Could now be the right time? He lifted it up by its rope and placed it gently around his neck. He closed his eyes and began to focus. He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. Then he saw a sight that made him smile.

Yami Bakura was leaning against the wall of the clouded room. He looked over in shock as he saw Bakura standing before him.

Bakura walked over to him and kept shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was real. He also couldn't believe he was finally meeting him. "Bakura…?"

Yami Bakura nodded.

Bakura held out his hand. "Good job, mate."

Yami Bakura smiled and took his hand in his. He then pulled Bakura into his arms and hugged him. He gently placed his hand on top of Bakura's head. "I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. I do love you, you know. And I swear I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you until you don't need me anymore…"

"I'll always need you." He sighed as he tightened his grip on Yami Bakura. "I love you too. He pulled away. "And I know someone else who loves you and is waiting for you."

Yami Bakura's eyes went wide. "Téa?"

Bakura smiled. "Come on, she's right beside me!"

The two merged into one and when dark Bakura opened his eyes, he was greeted with two warm looking sapphire eyes staring at him.

Yami Bakura looked down at the girl. "Téa?"

Téa gasped and then smiled. "It is you!" She ran into his arms.

Yami Bakura stumbled back a bit, but regained himself and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I told you I had a promise to keep." He lifted her chin up with his finger and brought her lips to his.

Everyone smiled at the couple before they realized they were being watched.

Yami Bakura frowned. "Do you mind?"

Téa began to laugh and soon everyone, including Yami Bakura was laughing.

"Let's go home." Yugi said, smiling at the invisible spirit of Yami standing next to him.

Mai, who was now awake and recovered approached the group and sweat-dropped. "How are we going to explain it to those two?" She asked, pointing at Duke and Tristan, who were still fighting over the controls.

Joey laughed and put his arm around Mai, causing her to blush. "Well, at least they are heading in the right direction."

"I'm going to drive!"

"No, me!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

The blimp swerved from left to right as the sun began to rise. Making its shaky descent back to the square of Domino City.

A few hours later everyone was found in the lounge relaxing. Yugi was seated next to Joey and Mai. Téa was chatting with Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, Mokuba was by his brothers side along with Ishizu, and Tristan and Duke were still at the bridge, but Tristan had fallen asleep, and now Duke was steering the ship.

The door to the hospital opened and everyone looked up. Marik walked out slowly.

"How's Kaiba?" Mai asked.

Marik smirked. "He'll live." He took a seat next to his darker half. "So, what did I miss?"

***

Ishizu held Kaiba's hand tightly as the day went on. She never left his side, waiting for him to wake up. A light stirring caused her to look down.

Kaiba was beginning to open his eyes. He looked up at Ishizu and smiled.

Ishizu brushed his bangs away from his face. "How are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Been better." He managed as he sat up, wincing. He saw Mokuba was fast asleep. He ran and hand through the boys' hair.

"I thought…I thought I lost you." She said, her voice breaking into tiny sobs.

Kaiba reached up and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Shhh…it'll take more then that to get rid of the CEO of Kaiba corp." He smiled.

Ishizu laughed through her sobs. "I love you, Seto." She leaned down and kissed him.

Kaiba kissed her back. They broke off the kiss. "I love you, too." He whispered as he caressed her hand. A frown suddenly formed on his face. "Did I just hear from outside that Duke and Tristan were steering my ship?"

Ishizu nodded, not really thinking much of it.

Kaiba sat up right, ignoring the pain in his side. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"

***

The ship landed finally in the square and everyone began their descent. Tristan and Duke rushed over to the café where they had left Serenity, along with a fuming Joey and a laughing Mai. Pegasus and Odeon were also rescued and Pegasus returned to his home in America, along with the documents Ishizu returned to him.  Odeon returned to Egypt to await the arrival of his brother and sister.  Yugi and Yami headed home. Kaiba was taken to a proper hospital, with Mokuba and Ishizu faithfully by his side. Marik and Yami Marik were now standing alone with Téa and Yami Bakura.

"What are you going to do now?" Téa asked, eying Yami Marik.

Marik shrugged. "Well, my sister and I are going to be heading back to Egypt next week, but just to pick up some things, we're moving here permanently. As for this guy…" He jerked his thumb up toward Yami Marik. "Ishizu and I are going to let him live with us. As you said, he is human and we aren't going to just destroy a human. Uncle Aziz made him flesh and blood."

"So you'll be brothers, huh?" Téa giggled.

Marik and Yami Marik frowned and looked at each other then away in disgust. 

"Let's not go that far, Téa." Marik said with a shiver.

Téa laughed. "Well, take care you two. We'll see you later. And Marik?"

Marik looked over at Téa as he began to walk away.

"Thank you for everything." She hugged Yami Bakura tightly, showing him what she meant.

Marik smirked and began to walk away, with Yami Marik trailing behind him.

Téa smiled up at Yami Bakura. "What about us?"

Yami Bakura smiled back as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't know." He leaned down and kissed her. "But isn't it traditional for a couple to date?"

Téa giggled. "Yes. Are you asking me out on a date then?"

Yami Bakura took her hand in his as they began to head back. "I guess I am."

"Then I accept." Téa laughed.

Yami Bakura stopped and turned to face her. "Téa, after all we've been through…I just want you to know…I don't regret anything anymore. I love you, and even though it was the hardest thing to convince myself of, I finally realized it when Ishizu began to seal the items. 

"So, you aren't going to go after the items anymore?" She asked hopefully.

Yami Bakura laughed. "Well, it would be pretty pointless now. No, I'm going to do what I should have done five thousand years ago."

Téa furrowed her brow. "What's that?"

"Protect the Pharaoh. I was blinded by hate and vengeance, and I didn't take the time to see who the real evil was. When I saw Bakura and Yugi as friends, it made me wonder why couldn't have been that way for Yami and me. But fate is giving both of us a second chance and I intend to take it!"

Téa leaned against his shoulder. "I'm glad. After all, family and friends will always be there for you and it's better then being alone and in the darkness."

Yami Bakura looked at Téa and it suddenly hit him. "Téa …I can see you perfectly."

Téa looked confused. "But I thought you already could?"

"No." He shook his head. "It was still fuzzy. But right now I see you clearer then ever."

"I told you it would be alright." She sighed as she linked her arm around his. 

_Sometimes I wonder if a person admits their mistakes and finds redemption, that maybe that is the reason why their vision is cleared. Even a person with 20-20 vision, can still see things in a fuzzy light if they keep their hearts closed. If you open your heart, you can see anything you want to see and be anything you want to be. Bakura's finally realized that. And maybe…just maybe, 'Dark Dreams' aren't so bad after all…_

**The End**


End file.
